


Блики

by devilvillow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilvillow/pseuds/devilvillow
Summary: Министерство захвачено, Гарри Поттер в бегах со своими друзьями. Короткие вылазки совершают Гарри и Гермиона в магловский или магический мир, чтобы покупать ингредиенты/продукты, ведь им надо как-то жить. Разумеется, это делается с измененной внешностью.Во время одной из вылазок, Гарри встречает властного и очень странного мага, начиная с ним не менее странные отношения.





	1. Часть 1. Тишина. Глава 1

**_Часть 1. Тьма_ **

_Что с музыкой, когда молчит струна,_  
_с лучом, когда не светится маяк?_  
_Признайся, смерть, - и ты лишь тишина_  
_и мрак?_ **  
  
** _Хуан Рамон Хименес (Перевод А. Гелескула)_

 

_Глава 1_

_9 августа 1997 года_

  
Гарри одновременно беспечно и нервно оглядел себя в запыленной и покрытой слоем грязи полупрозрачной витрине заброшенного на время войны, то есть навсегда, магазинчика. За стеклом царила кощунственная свалка из неприглядных замызганных вещей, когда-то бывших, очевидно, игрушками, но сейчас никого не интересовавших.   
  
Первое, что забирает война – радость. Для игр в новом мире места не было, и найти его было бы невозможно, даже если бы люди нашли время заняться его поисками. Но времени не было.   
  
В мутном заменившем парню зеркало стекле отражался черноволосый юноша, слишком похожий на него самого, и лишь прислонившись к грязной глади почти вплотную, Поттер слегка успокоился. Синие глаза его отражения показывали, что маскировка пока не спала, да и отсутствие очков, за столько лет ставших частью его образа, не позволило бы узнать его совсем легко.  
  
«И все же, слишком похоже», - мимоходом подумал он, не слишком впрочем взволнованный и лишь слегка обескураженный неудачным выбором заклинания. С оборотным зельем оставаться максимально непохожим на себя и неприметным было бы намного проще, вот только Гермиона не нанималась его персональным зельеваром и воровкой по совместительству, чтобы готовить его весь год.  
  
Зато сложное заклинание человеческой трансфигурации Гарри с огромным трудом, но все же смог потянуть, в отличие от маглорожденной подруги, которая посоветовала его просто от безысходности и потому, что «просто нет другого выхода, Гарри, или я его не вижу!».   
  
Изменить его собственные черты максимально мало, но до полнейшей неузнаваемости эти чары могли легко, вот только оставаться неприметным на улицах полуразрушенной, полузахваченной и полностью одичавшей Магической Британии эти чары ничуть не помогали.  
  
Гарри просто выглядел слишком хорошо.  
  
Ему уже пришлось поставить на место одного из егерей, который уже прямо сейчас мог докладывать о своей находке друзьям. Не своя палочка отдавала чужеродным жжением в ладони, когда Поттер сцепил пальцы покрепче, пытаясь найти успокоение в чужом оружии. Волос единорога, виноградная лоза, 11 дюймов.  
  
Если бы тогда, на первом курсе кто-то сказал Гарри, что его палочка станет слишком узнаваемой, он бы, пожалуй, получше подумал о ее покупке. И конечно, все равно бы сделал ее. Ничто во всем этом безбрежном мире не заменит ни единому магу его родную палочку, кроме, разве что, другой родной палочки, которой эта нынешняя одиннадцатидюймовая красавица точно не была.  
  
Косая Аллея погрязла во тьме.   
  
Ни единый луч не срывался с повешенных местами и привлекающих ранее внимание многочисленных обеспеченных покупателей гирлянд. Не мерцали, не двигались переменчивые прежде вывески над входами в забытые здания. Ветер шатко гулял по практически безлюдному переулку, похожему на Лютный прошлых лет и даже превосходящему его по количеству темноты и страха.   
  
Вечерело.   
  
Солнце еще не зашло за горизонт, но Гарри точно стоило поторопиться с его покупками и уйти в магловскую часть Лондона, чтобы не быть замеченным и пойманным не за свою фамилию и статус, а просто так, скучающими в отсутствии боев приспешниками темных сил.  
  
Министерство было взято всего несколько дней назад, но этого, увы, уже хватило, чтобы кончилась прихваченная Гермионой еда, чтобы обнаружилась катастрофическая нехватка ингредиентов для зелий, чтобы душа истосковалась по отсутствию книг и информации. И если сидя в палатке Гарри и сомневался, что хочет выйти в заброшенный магией и надеждой мир, особенно укрепляясь в сомнениях под озабоченные нотации друзей, то сейчас он точно знал, что этот выход был ошибкой.  
  
Он терялся в тишине некогда живого места.  
  
Оторвавшись, наконец, от витрины ненужного бывшего магазинчика, Гарри двинулся вперед, подтянув повыше уголки наспех трансфигурированной черной мантии без опознавательных знаков. В этой «личине» Поттер выглядел немного старше себя самого, всего на пару лет, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сойти за взрослого. Его магловская одежда выдала бы если и не его самого, то как минимум его любовь к маглам, отсутствие ненависти к которым могло привести к незамедлительной казни с нынешними порядками.  
  
Юноша старался двигаться спокойным шагом без оглядок, перебежек и не сжимая палочку в руке так тесно, что пальцам становилось больно от долгого напряжения. Найдя, наконец, аптечный магазин, к его удаче открытый, он бросил взгляд через нелюдимую дорогу, на газетный киосок. Продавец, стоявший за прилавком, молча сверлил его настороженным взглядом утомленных коричневых глаз, явно слишком напуганный, чтобы зазывать покупателя или хотя бы вежливо поздороваться.  
  
Гарри стремительно пересек улицу, доставая из кармана два кната, опуская их поверх перевязанной еще газетной стопки.  
  
\- Два кната, верно? – продавец только молча кивнул, затравленно схватив пару монеток. Одна из его рук лежала под прилавком, и Поттер догадался, что сжимает он сейчас далеко не столешницу. – Спасибо, сэр.  
  
\- Мерлин вам в помощь, сэр… - прозвучало глухо сзади, на грани шепота, когда Гарри уже отвернулся, гадая: а не примерещился ли ему голос этого человека, так похожего на инфернала в пещере Темного Лорда?   
  
Достигнув заветной двери аптеки, Гарри вошел в душное помещение, пестрящее разноцветными составами и ингредиентами. Просто счастье, что многие маги помешаны на собственноручной варки составов. Магазин зельеварения то ли закрылся совсем, то ли лишь приостановил свою работу до лучших времен, и Гарри бы днем с огнем не сыскал заказанных Гермионой и срочно необходимых ингредиентов.  
  
Покопавшись в кармане, Поттер пытался пальцами разгрести разноразмерные монеты. Горлышко кармана было настолько узким, что крупная ладонь юноши едва пролезла туда, и на очередном неловком вращающем движении ткань самодельной мантии затрещала. Не быть ему модельером… Поиски в мешкообразном кармане наконец принесли свой результат, и Гарри выудил из него двумя пальцами смятый листок желтоватого дешевого пергамента.  
  
_«Корень асфоделя – 2 штуки._  
_Жала веретиницы – минимум, дюжину, но не больше двух._  
_Мандрагора. В любом виде, корня, листья, можно сразу настойку._  
_Слизь флоббер-червя, одну бутыль…»_  
  
Записка была довольно длинной. Почерк Гермионы был, как и прежде, идеально разборчивым и даже красивым. Даром, что девушка писала на коленке, выводя трансфигурированным пером эти каракули, скрючившись в три погибели у с таким трудом расставленной палатки.   
  
Продавец был ничуть не разговорчивее, чем человек из киоска, поэтому Гарри лишь молча бродил по залу, выбирая нужные ему ингредиенты и относя их к прилавку. Он потерял счет времени, а тишина давила на разум так сильно, что он невольно покашливал, чтобы создать хоть какие-то звуковые волны в гробовой тишине комнаты. Каждый его шаг отдавался гулким эхом, заставляя ступать как можно тише и, одновременно, стремиться создать шум.   
  
Поэтому, едва расплатившись за свои покупки с перепуганным и не исключающим получение авады в грудь в ближайшем будущем вместо галлеонов в карман продавцом, Поттер устремился к выходу, забыв про чистокровный снобизм, который должен был изображать. Он несся как Снейп, почувствовавший нарушение порядка, поэтому дверь толкнул с силой значительно большей, чем была ей необходима.  
  
Звук заставил содрогнуться от страха и проснуться от облегчения, что в этой тишине появился источник жизни. Треск и стон боли смешались воедино, и чужая палочка повинуясь давнему инстинкту, привитому многократными приключениями, скользнула в руку, он подставил ее к лицу незнакомца, которому только что сломал дверью нос.  
  
\- Эпискеи! Санэ! Экс… - незнакомец резко прижал его руку своей, заломив так, что палочку Поттер не выпустил из чистого упрямства. Сама по себе возможность держать ее, напрягая пальцы была связана с такой болью, что невольно выступили слезы. Вторая ладонь мужчины сдавила его горло до искр перед глазами, не прижимая к дверям заведения, так что внутри не было, наверное, слышно, что что-то вообще происходит. Полумутным от боли взглядом Гарри увидел, как продавец газетного киоска покидает свое место, ретируясь прочь и боясь последствий.  
  
Поттер постарался сосредоточить взгляд на незнакомце, которого, на самом деле, повредил, пусть и не желая того, а потом еще и взялся махать на человека палочкой, и это в военное время! Сейчас он понимал, как выглядит эта ситуация со стороны.  
  
\- Прос… Простите… - прошептал он. Ему казалось, что большой палец правой руки мага сейчас пробурит дырку в его горле. Чужой взгляд мерцал злобой, в черных глазах отражалась злость такая, что Гарри невольно подумал, что его будут убивать. Тем не менее, палец перестал давить так сильно, а ладонь, оставшаяся на горле, уже не мешала дышать. Поттер захлебнулся воздухом и начал кашлять. Рука с палочкой все еще была в крепкой хватке черноглазого брюнета, вырвать руку не имелось никакой возможности. – Простите. Мне не стоило так нестись, - признал Гарри, едва смог отдышаться. Близость незнакомца напрягала, не позволяя даже подумать о том, чтобы дернуться или начать драку за свою собственную руку.   
  
\- Вы пытались забрать палочку, - пальцы незнакомца снова сдавили руку до боли, Гарри невольно дернулся, но безрезультатно. Голос незнакомца звучал тихо. Шепотом в пустой комнате, шелестом листьев, змеиным шипением. Он был родным этой безмолвствующей тишине, утопившей в себе Косой Переулок. У юноши ушло несколько секунд, чтобы понять совокупность слов, определившихся в констатацию странного факта.  
  
\- Что? Когда? – Поттер не понял, в чем именно его обвиняют. Палочка с волосом единорога дрожала в руке, судорожно извивающейся в стальной болезненной хватке пугающего незнакомца.  
  
\- Третье заклинание, что вы пытались применить, - холодно пояснил этот мужчина с неизменным презрением и злостью. Казалось, что он просто ищет, к чему придраться, чтобы получить возможность наказать. Вот только, как он собирается наказывать, Гарри знать не хотел. Высокомерный маг напоминал о чистокровных, и это было логично: только прихвостни Темного Лорда разгуливают сейчас так спокойно по улицам, ну и безрассудный Гарри Поттер, которого, как и обычно, можно считать исключением.  
  
\- Экскуро. У вас кровь… из носа шла… - растерянно пояснил Гарри, ощущая резкую свободу своей руки от посторонней хватки. Он подтянул к себе больную конечность, не торопясь убирать палочку в карман, слишком дезориентированный и немного обиженный. Он растирал запястье, думая о том, как будет сводить синяки, которые на нем останутся. Впрочем, он здраво рассудил, что простейшее зелье или даже чары сведут обычные синяки, а вот возможность дожить до этого момента была вопросом более, чем просто спорным.   
  
Боль отступила неожиданно, и Гарри удивленно потер абсолютно целую и не саднящую кожу, поднимая глаза на внимательное и очищенное от крови лицо. Волшебник опустил палочку, направленную до этого на запястье Поттера, и выразительно посмотрел на юного мага. Растерянный из-за такого взаимодействия парень растерялся окончательно, не зная благодарить ли целителя или костерить напавшего, а может и вовсе извиняться перед пострадавшим.  
  
\- Вы все еще стоите в дверях, - холодно произнес этот странный маг, кивнув Поттеру за спину, и тот вспомнил, что все произошло на выходе из магазина, и едва ли волшебник просто так стоял в полшаге от двери лицом к ней.  
  
\- Простите… - он сделал шаг в сторону и поморщился, ударившись нервом в локте о косяк. От боли руки сжали палочку сильнее, и она выдала сноп серебристо-зеленых искр. Приподнятая бровь невольного собеседника яснее всего прочего выражала неодобрение на абсолютно слизеринско-снейповский манер.  
  
Хлопки аппараций стали для него не то, чтобы сюрпризом, но если и сюрпризом, то точно неприятным. Егерь, которого он приструнил на самом входе на Аллею все же не забыл про него и привел с собой группу поддержки. Парень, впрочем, дела свои закончил, и собирался просто аппарировать прочь, в магловский Лондон, в безопасность пока не разоренных войной человеческих живых улиц. Уже собравшись крутануться, уходя от возможных проблем, он столкнулся с раздраженным до короткого безумства взглядом нечеловечески черных глаз, и его инстинкт спасителя сработал раньше, чем Гарри успел задуматься о действиях. Рука его ухватила за запястье драчливого высокомерного незнакомца, и вихрь аппарации утянул их обоих прочь.  
  
Если такое понятие как турбулентность можно применить к аппарации, то она определенно была сильной. Гарри трясло, его дыхание сбилось, и появившись в тупике магловского переулка Поттер почувствовал, как колени сбиваются о шершавый асфальт. Желудок выдержал пару спазмов, и глубокий вздох прекратил тошноту.  
  
Мужчина, чьи руки были как раз на уровне слезящихся от неудобства и боли глаз Поттера, сжал пальцы вокруг палочки, медленно поднимая ее.  
  
\- Простите! – воскликнул Поттер.  
  
\- Слишком много поводов для извинений на один день, - произнес незнакомец все таким же ледяным тихим шепотом, в котором не было ни страха, ни былого раздражения, лишь холодное безразличие с примесью жестокости.  
  
\- Там были… егери… - Гарри поднялся, не пытаясь достать свою палочку. Взрослый маг был точно сильнее физически и, Поттер допускал, магически тоже. – Не знаю, что они бы сделали вам, может и ничего, но я подумал, что аппарировать обратно вы всегда сможете, а вот оттуда – не факт.  
  
\- Ваша аппарация была отвратительна, а я не имею не малейшего желания погибнуть от расщепления, перемещаясь с перепуганным неадекватным малолетним маминым сынком, - отрезал маг, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Его голос наполнился гневом, но это было все равно лучше пустоты, существовавшей в нем ранее. Поттеру даже показалось, что эта фраза развеяла смерть: шум магловских улиц, пусть и далекий, разлился в ушах, вызывая мурашки где-то внутри головы, глаза улавливали лучи светильников, фонарей, разбросанных тут и там даже на этой безлюдной улице.  
  
\- Я первый раз перемещаю кого-то, - пожал плечами Гарри, оправдываясь.  
  
\- Вы только и можете, что успешно находить оправдания своей слабости…  
  
\- Отлично! Не за что! – воскликнул Поттер, взбесившись окончательно из-за неблагодарной реакции на очевидно безосновательную спасательную операцию. – Идите вы… Обратно на свою Косую Аллею! Сами, раз моя аппарация так плоха…  
  
\- Грязнокровка? – раздался неожиданный вопрос, а глаза прищурились. – Только грязнокровки так бояться егерей, - мужчина был наигранно безразличен, и сейчас искусственность была очевидна. В глазах мага поднялась целая буря, которая ничуть не нашла выражения ни на лице, ни в голосе, ни в жестах. Лишь зрачок легонько расширился, словно пытаясь отнять у мира больше места для буйства, творящегося в душе.  
  
\- Один из них не очень-то интересовался моим статусом крови, когда приставал ко мне в Дырявом котле! – едва не зарычал Гарри. Лицо мужчины на секунду стало серьезнее, и он беглым взглядом прошелся по фигуре юноши, словно изучая и отыскивая причину для такого. Резковатое движение палочкой, почти неопределимое, убрало жжение в коленях и походя очистило грязные разводы на мантии.  
  
\- Очевидно, вы притягиваете беду, - рассудительно заверил этот уникально высокомерный тип, ведущий себя абсолютно иррационально. Гарри только неловко пожал плечами: противопоставить этому утверждению ему было нечего, хотя хотелось, безусловно. Но оставить последнее слово за собой в этой беседе у него, очевидно, не вышло, а обвинение, если это можно так назвать, не было слишком обидным. – Неплохая реакция.  
  
\- Что? – растерянно переспросил Поттер.  
  
\- От хлопков аппарации до ваших действий не прошло и секунды, - пояснил маг свою фразу. – И еще меньше времени заняло решение взять с собой меня, при том, что вы никогда раньше не аппарировали других.  
  
\- Вы стояли к ним спиной… - нахмурился Гарри, находя эту похвалу неестественно странной и оттого пугающей. – И вообще, что с того?  
  
\- Я просто нахожу это занятным, - брови сошлись к переносице, и маг приобрел задумчивый вид. – Как ваше имя? – вопрос застал врасплох, и Гарри закусил губу, разумеется, до крови. Стоило ему охнуть, как слово само сорвалось с языка.  
  
\- Тео…дор… - его родное имя было редким для магического мира, да и вообще называть себя «Гарри» сейчас, когда он «нежелательное лицо №1» было настолько безрассудно, что даже Поттер с кровоточащей из-за отсутствия мозгов губой это понимал.  
  
\- Нотт? – переспросил маг почти взволнованно. Глаза Гарри распахнулись, и разум начал с огромной скоростью анализировать последствия любого из ответов. Что «да», что «нет», а ситуация получается очень неприятной. Волшебник хмыкнул. – Ясно. Имя ненастоящее. Лицо, как я понимаю, тоже.  
  
Поттер сделал резкий шаг назад, собираясь закрутиться следом за палочкой, но его запястье оказалось в плену слишком быстро двигающегося мужчины. Сердце затрепыхалось в груди, придавая происходящему совсем уж жуткое звучание, но взрослый волшебник только улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мое лицо тоже ненастоящее, - почти мягко произнес он. – Прячетесь?  
  
\- Перестраховываюсь. А вы? – вопрос прозвучал саркастично и с вызовом, от чего улыбка старшего мага стала устрашающим оскалом. Воцарилось молчание, вопрос Гарри повис в воздухе объявлением негласной войны. – Я не буду отвечать… - не выдержавший хладнокровного ожидания, пробормотал Поттер на грани паники.  
  
\- Боитесь?  
  
\- Опасаюсь, - согласно кивнул юноша, надеясь, что теперь странный волшебник наконец оставит его в покое, удовлетворенный произведенной реакцией, но тот лишь недовольно цокнул языком.  
  
\- Магловский Лондон? Все же маглорожденный? Живете поблизости? – заданный будто невзначай вопрос сообщил Поттеру о том, что игра явно продолжается. Он немного поерзал, все еще пытаясь достать руку, но маг словно предчувствовал каждое его движение, и не планировал дать ему шанс сбежать.  
  
\- Считаете любого маглорожденного по умолчанию идиотом, который приведет врага к собственной калитке? – Гарри поднял уголки губ на снейповский манер, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Да уж, надо было брать мантию невидимку и ходить тенью по темным улицам, покинутым даже эхом. Маг улыбнулся снова, еще заинтересованнее и еще опаснее. Если бы руки Гарри не находились в плену, он бы, пожалуй, перекрестился просто на всякий случай. А еще лучше, просто кинул бы ступефай и аппарировал на другой конец света.  
  
\- Считаете, я враг?  
  
\- Пока не определился, - немного покривил душой он.  
  
\- И каковы ваши размышления? – усмехнулся волшебник.  
  
\- Лучше бы тогда был экспеллиармус, а не экскуро… - маг отпустил одну из его рук, без палочки, разумеется, и захохотал, словно Поттер смешно пошутил, а не язвительно и испуганно ответил на вопрос, пытаясь увильнуть. От высокого смеха Гарри захотелось заткнуть уши, окунаясь обратно в тишь умершей аллеи, но только не оставаться здесь, слушая непривычные интонации. Веселье было чужеродным, противоречивым. Гарри мог поклясться, что это существо, этот человек может смеяться так, пуская в него аваду, ничуть не меняя диких интонаций.  
  
Смех оборвался резко, и тишина, к удивлению Гарри, показалась еще более жуткой. Он не дрожал лишь потому, что видел в своей жизни вещи и похуже.  
  
\- Позволь мне отплатить тебе за спасение, - ухмыльнулся неизвестный.  
  
\- Спасение?  
  
\- Ну как же, ты же аппарировал меня прочь от разъяренной шайки умелых воинов, - проворковал тот с издевкой, насмешливо глядя на путающегося в показаниях юношу.  
  
\- Я… Да это просто инстинкт… Вы… Вам и не нужно было, чтобы вас спасали, - пробормотал он, слегка краснея, и все же начиная вздрагивать всем телом, находя вынужденную близость с незнакомцем слишком нервирующей, чтобы оставаться спокойным или хотя бы притворяться таким достаточно долго.  
  
\- Но ты спас. И вылечил меня, - очень нехорошая улыбка снова расползлась по лицу мага, и Гарри понял, что выхода у него нет. Благодарность придется принимать в полном объеме, и неважно, будет ли это простое «спасибо» или величественное принесение его же самого, спасителя, в жертву на благо чего-нибудь безумного.  
  
\- Я сломал вам нос! – воскликнул Поттер, надеясь на последнюю отговорку немного сильнее, чем ничуть. Маг смотрел на него уверенно, точно зная, чего он хочет и улыбаясь своей непомерной власти и будущей реализации желаний. Маг смотрел на него как на добычу, законную и пойманную, как на свершившуюся победу. Мурашки стайкой пробежали по его спине, и он передернул плечами.  
  
\- Случайности – цена жизни, - Поттер не понял его, слегка съежившись, но смиряясь со своей судьбой. Мужчина был явно неадекватным, но при этом пока что умеренно безобидным. – Я хочу накормить тебя ужином, - прозвучало неожиданно, и Гарри вскинулся от неожиданности, забывая избегать контакта с черными смерчами, бушующими во взгляде врага-целителя-жертвы.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ужин. Ты и еда, - пояснил волшебник, а Гарри задался вопросом, когда это они перешли на «ты». Он даже не заметил этой перемены, этой фамильярности в строгом образе представительного и высокомерного, однозначно чистокровного сноба.   
  
\- П-п-простите, сэр, но не стоит. Вы… Вы ведь меня не знаете, я не знаю вас, - затарахтел Поттер, перепуганный чуть сильнее, чем на проклятом кладбище при воскрешении Волдеморта. Тогда он хоть знал чего ждать. Реддл был понятным безумцем, а этот чародей был равнодушно нормальным с оттенком непредсказуемого бешенства. – Я… Это же не я.  
  
\- Это не ты спас меня от кучки егерей? Не ты сломал мне нос, а потом не ты его лечил? Не ты аппарировал меня, несмотря на угрозу расщепиться в процессе самому? – задал тот в ряд несколько неудобных вопросов, каждый из которых звучал как хлыст. – Как тебя зовут? – Гарри дернулся, силясь отступить, вырваться. Аура страха разлилась по его телу. Поттеру показалось, что дементор дышит ему в спину, а легкое дуновение воздуха сзади заставило подпрыгнуть, подаваясь вперед, к мужчине, пугающем даже больше, чем все дементоры вместе взятые.   
  
\- Я… Я не могу, - вихри силы клубились в потемневших от недостатка света глазах мага, который наклонился вперед, находясь всего в нескольких дюймах от лица юноши.  
  
\- Я не прошу настоящее имя. Но нам надо как-то называть друг друга, - усмехнулся он. – Давай договоримся… Назови меня любым именем, а я назову тебя, но не используем свои имена и имена ближайших знакомых, - искорки азарта зажглись в зрачках и быстро потухли. – Так тебя устроит? Никакие секреты не будут озвучены, правда не будет открыта.   
  
Поттер скомкано кивнул, не произнося ни звука. Он должен придумать имя незнакомцу, которому случайно сломал нос, выбегая из аптеки, в которой и быть-то был не должен, если бы не нужные зелья, которых не было в набитой прочим нужным хламом сумке его лучшей подруги. Он судорожно вздохнул, силясь придумать имя. Хоть какое-то имя для этого мага, пугающего его как Темный Лорд. В голове стучало только «Том», но называть первого встречного именем Волдеморта было бы не с руки, хотя его никто и не знал.   
  
Немного мысленно порассуждав об именах, которые отказывались лезть в голову, Гарри пришел к выводу, что имя должно быть именем мага, иначе он сдаст с потрохами свое магловское воспитание, а ведь он еще не был уверен, к какой стороне относится этот человек и относится ли хоть к кому-то. Он употреблял слова «грязнокровка» и «маглорожденный» с абсолютно одинаковым отсутствием эмоционального окраса на лице.  
  
\- Маркус, - выдавил он из себя первое имя не слишком родовитого Маркуса Флинта, про которого случайно вспомнил. Волшебник, терпеливо ждавший его вердикта к пущему удивлению Поттера, удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
\- Что ж… Рад познакомиться, Александр, - получив свое имя, Поттер испытал странное тянущее чувство удовольствия. Страх перешел в волнение, а то, в свою очередь, в предвкушение, а маг уже подхватил его под руку, как хорошего знакомого и повел куда-то по улице.   
  
Уже практически зашедшее солнце освещало и без того мрачневший на глаза пейзаж хрустально красноватым светом, навевая Гарри мысли о крови и войне. Сразу же вспомнились друзья.  
  
\- Ох… мне надо…   
  
\- Нет, - раздалось властно сбоку. Маг сжал его руку покрепче, выхватив все еще болтающуюся в расслабившихся в какой-то момент пальцах палочку, забирая ее настолько быстро, что к моменту, когда Гарри собрался возмутиться, ее уже и след простыл.   
  
\- Что вы творите?! – воскликнул Поттер, останавливаясь и освобождаясь из захвата. Теперь его глаза полыхали гневом и яростью, которые он и испытывал вперемежку со страхом, что нельзя было демонстрировать. – Отдайте!  
  
\- Теперь не сбежишь, - хладнокровно отозвался названный Маркус, призывая «Александра» следовать дальше по маршруту.  
  
\- Да это ерунда какая-то! Идите вы к черту, я и без палочки… - на секунду лицо мужчины искривила обжигающая злость, он приблизился к Гарри, беря одно его плечо в свои руки.  
  
\- Наглец… - прошипел-прошептал он, растягивая губы в устрашающем оскале уже не первый раз за этот неудачный для Гарри вечер. Так же легко отступив, он принял спокойный вид. – Я не могу рисковать тем, что ты сбежишь прямо сейчас, Александр, - новое имя Поттера раскатывалось на языке с видимым удовольствием. – Согласись, опасения из-за твоего потенциального побега испортили бы веселье и значительно ограничили выбор поз… - Поттер залился краской, ощущая абсолютно недвусмысленный намек под игрой в безразличие. – Мне пришлось бы держать тебя за руку всю трапезу, это утомительно, - словно пояснил последнюю фразу непоколебимо уверенный в себе мужчина.  
  
Гермиона и Рон, его друзья, наверняка не находили себе места, мечась по защищенной территории вокруг палатки, ожидая малейшего знака, что он в беде или его возвращения, лишенные возможности остаться не узнанными, чтобы выйти и его найти. Гарри перебирал в голове варианты с утроенной скоростью, но как бы он не насиловал свой разум, ничего хорошего в голову ему не приходило. Палочки у него не было, да и физически маг был явно сильнее. Можно было бы позвать на помощь или попробовать сбежать, но объективно говоря причин для этого пока не было, убить его не пытались, а такое действие навлекло бы, скорее всего, только больше проблем.  
  
\- Может, у меня вторая палочка, - с вызовом прошептал Гарри, сам не понимая, зачем блефует, но искаженное злостью лицо увидеть еще раз хотелось просто неимоверно. Хотелось принести как можно больше неприятностей тому, кто поступает настолько бесцеремонно.  
  
\- Я вижу магию, Александр, - промурлыкал волшебник, ничуть не разозлившись. – На тебе нет ничего, кроме той побрякушки на твоей руке, прячущей твои мысли от недалеких болванов, всегда бьющих в лоб и не знающих обходных путей в чужое сознание, - Гарри со стоном подался назад, наплевав на палочку и прикидывая свои возможности просто убежать. Уносить ноги было необходимо прямо сейчас, ведь если этот маг, потенциальный прислужник Лорда, опознал в нем Гарри Поттера, то ему конец. – Знать не значит пользоваться, - тихо заметил «Маркус», не сводя взгляд со скривившегося в ужасе лица.  
  
Поттер едва не опустился на землю в панике, не представляя, что делать, кляня свое невезение и желание помогать другим последними словами и посылая Дамблдорову любовь к дементорам.  
  
\- Почему нет? – переспросил он, не веря, что его голос может так дрожать, и уж конечно не веря, что Маркус по какой-то причине откажется от своих возможностей, если они у него есть.  
  
\- Я мог бы, но это испортит все веселье, - озвучил тот истину, видимо очевидную для него самого, а для Гарри абсолютно дикую. Поттер несколько раз моргнул своими синими глазами второй личины и замер, ожидая пояснений, но так и не получая их.  
  
\- Вы… Война идет! Вдруг я сам Мордред под обороткой, а вы меня ужинать ведете! По-вашему это игра?! – он выплевывал обвинения, поднимая голос, не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать маглы, временами проходящие по улице вдоль поворота в этот слабоосвещенный тупик.  
  
\- Если Мордред заботится о том, чтобы меня не убили егери, то я с радостью с ним сыграю, - маг улыбнулся, сокращая и без того малое расстояние до юноши, становясь так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось, и Гарри ощущал движение воздуха на своем лице. Поттер мелко дрожал от возмущения и бурлящих в нем, бьющих вовне эмоций, когда сумасшедший маг выдохнул едва слышно, но рассеивая тишину. - Александр…  
  
Почему-то сейчас это имя показалось в разы ближе его собственного. 


	2. Глава 2

_9 августа 1997 года_

  
Люди сновали вокруг подобно муравьям в колонии, вот только, находясь среди них, в толпе, Гарри не мог почувствовать никакой упорядоченности. Первый попавшийся ресторанчик кишел маглами, несмотря на довольно позднее время. Прикрыв уставшие за день небесно-синие глаза, Гарри позволил себе воспроизвести мимолетное ощущение тишины и смерти, одолевавшее его недавно. Намного проще было получать удовольствие от царившего здесь гама, когда было с чем сравнивать.  
  
Не то, чтобы Гарри ценил крайности, но если уж не дано сидеть на золотой середине, то между тишиной Косой Аллеи и тихими в своей какофонии разговорами маглов, он бы выбрал второе, не задумываясь.  
  
\- Плохое место… - спутник, казалось, разделил нахлынувшее на него раздражение, но вот сравнивать ему было то ли не с чем, то ли сравнивать не хотелось, а может в том же сравнении он пришел к диаметрально противоположным выводам, будучи влюбленным в тишину.  
  
\- Мне… Мне нравится, не так уж плохо, - искать что-то другое в любом случае не хотелось. Чистые огороженные столики, приглушенные разговоры, смех, звон столовых приборов, все это было вполне уютно, и ничуть не утомляло. Гарри невольно вспомнил Нору, где все эти звуки были утрированно громкими: люди сидящие за общим столом, крики вместо шепотков и бьющаяся в руках близнецов посуда. И все же, Гарри чувствовал себя там как дома. Вспоминая скрипучее асимметричное здание, юноша чувствовал, как тепло расползается в груди вместе с легкой терпкой печалью. Собеседник к удивлению молчал, не прерывая его размышлений, перекинулся парой слов с маглой-администратором и выбрал столик вдалеке, абсолютно не стесняясь игнорировать мнение Гарри и даже саму возможность его существования.  
  
Гарри чувствовал себя оглушенным. Вся его жизнь, казалось, готовила его к тому, что неожиданности происходят, планы ломаются, а плохое может случиться на каждом шагу. Но сегодняшнее происшествие было слишком нестандартным даже для его напичканной приключениями жизни. Он не мог с достоверностью определить нового мага в разряд плохих людей, а ужин в категорию непримиримого зла. Это сбивало с толку, заставляя теряться в собственных ощущениях. Обычно он знал, что чувствовать к человеку с первого взгляда или с первого слова, но это был явно не тот случай.  
  
\- Александр? – Гарри вздрогнул в ответ на свое не свое имя, и обхватил плечи руками, надеясь взять себя под контроль, раз уж с ситуацией это не выходило. Меню лежало на столике, никем из них не тронутое, и Поттер сам не знал, чего именно он сейчас должен ждать и как поступать. Не то, чтобы он никогда не был на такой встрече… Но, тем не менее, он никогда не был на такой встречи. Было свидание с Чжоу и с Джинни, но тогда все было понятно, определено, а главное, было ясно, что это свидание, а не попытка манипуляции или убийства. Сейчас же напротив сидела не милая девушка, а незнакомый мужчина, выражающий каждую свою мысль настолько двусмысленными действиями, что в пору было вызывать санитаров из Мунго для них обоих.   
  
\- Да? – когда понял, что вопросительно вскинутых на собеседника глаз недостаточно, чтобы тот продолжил свой вопрос или пояснил, чего хочет, Поттер подал голос.   
  
\- Есть около десяти способов отобрать свою палочку назад, но наиболее правдоподобными представляются три из них, - с улыбкой проговорил неизвестный маг, открывая книжицу с меню ресторана, и замолкая. Гарри безразлично откинулся на спинку своего кресла с выражением возмущения и скуки. Ему было все равно, что скажет сейчас незнакомец, похитивший его палочку и притащивший сюда помимо его воли, он не ожидал услышать ничего интересного. Но, как бы он ни убеждал себя в этом, его любопытство считало совсем иначе, тикая в голове как часы-органайзер Гермионы, используемый ей с третьего курса.  
  
\- Просветите меня? – ухмыльнулся Поттер, делая вид, что ни эта ситуация, ни отсутствие палочки, ни маг не раздражают его и не вызывают интереса. На многочисленных и не вполне цензурных, а порой даже откровенно незаконных перепалках с Малфоем Гарри научился некоторым принципам споров с чистокровными. Внешнее безразличие стояло в самой вершине самодельной пирамиды под названием «Как достать Драко за три простых фразы».  
  
\- Ну, во-первых, ты мог бы попытаться обезоружить меня, - выдохнул маг, не поднимая глаз от меню, словно говорил о чем-то скучном вроде сорняков на грядках.   
  
\- Предлагаете кинуться на вас по-магловски? – усмехнулся Гарри, оценивая перспективу такого побоища прямо посреди людного кафе. Что ж, зато статут о секретности будет полностью соблюден. Он огляделся, оценивая потенциальные повреждения, в случае, если он решит воспользоваться альтернативой номер один по окончании этого ужина, осознавая, что будет, скорее всего, очень забавно и весьма больно.  
  
\- Без палочки ты не колдуешь? – переспросил «Маркус» словно удивленно, но с заметной ухмылкой наблюдая обиду на лице юноши. – Не строй мне рожи, Александр. Не моя вина, что образования сейчас в Британии нет.   
  
Гарри против воли смутился от этого замечания. Разумеется, он сразу понял, что этот маг старше него и, скорее всего, какой-нибудь зазнавшийся чистокровный Лорд, ведь, как ни крути, никому другому не пришло бы в голову играть в игры посреди гражданской войны с незнакомцем, бегущим от армии правящего серого кардинала. С другой стороны, то, что маг был старше, не делало его мудрее – умнее, сильнее, образованнее, может быть, но не мудрее. Вспоминая Люциуса Малфоя, Гарри брезгливо поджал губы, не признавая, что в этом человеке есть хоть что-то хорошее.   
  
Вот только этот маг был эхом странного очаровывающего совершенства. Гарри не представлял, как выглядят истинные черты его лица, но уверенность, что Малфоем там и не пахнет, крепла с каждым его словом. Он едва ли мог представить себе бледноватого труса или неловко шмыгающего носом отца Гойла. Нет, под этой маской, как бы непохожа на истинное лицо она ни была, скрывался необычный, яркий маг, с которым в других условиях Поттер с радостью бы говорил, которого слушал бы, упиваясь каждым его словом.  
  
\- Не злись, - немного смягчил издевательскую интонацию незнакомец. – Я знаю, что этому не учат. Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты не обладаешь нужными навыками.  
  
\- А вы? – со смешком переспросил Гарри. Он действительно слегка оскорбился по началу, но пришел к выводу, что в эту игру могут играть двое, и искренне верил в это до момента, когда солонка выпрыгнула из держателя проскользив по столу ровно в руку Маркуса. Гарри не был уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу, но, пожалуй, это было благоговение. Он несколько раз видел такие возмутительно восхитительные проявления магии со стороны Альбуса Дамблдора, но то величайший светлый маг, а это – случайно повстречавшийся ему на дороге незнакомец со сломанным носом и возмутительно завышенным самомнением. – Вау…   
  
Гарри никогда не был хорош в управлении своими эмоциями, но, хуже того, он еще и не умел скрывать их, поэтому глупая улыбка коснулась его губ, а восторг засветился в глазах. В кабинете Дамблдора ему всегда было не до этого, но сейчас, среди смутно различимых звуков ресторанчика, не было ничего, кроме любопытства и знаний, вопросов и ответов. У этой беседы не было никакой цели, кроме, собственно, беседы, или, во всяком случае, Гарри никаких других целей не видел. Сейчас Поттер понял, насколько был прав, не бросаясь на этого мага по-магловски – его бы просто свернули в минотавров рог. Забавно, если так посмотреть, мальчик-который-выжил не дожил бы до встречи со своим врагом.  
  
\- Как ты… Как вы этому научились? – с любопытством уточнил парень. Безумная искорка полыхнула в темных до черноты глазах соседа по столику, он поощрительно улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
\- На «ты» меня бы вполне устроило, - сообщил он словно невзначай, так вежливо, будто сам не перешел на «ты» уже некоторое время назад, безразличный к чужому мнению. – Я научился этому, когда мне было лет восемь, потом пришлось переучиваться на палочку, - Гарри занялся размышлениями о том, что у него тоже были выбросы, которые можно было бы, пожалуй, контролировать, если бы он потратил на это достаточно времени, абсолютно ненужного ему в чулане и оттого бесполезно потраченного. – Меню? – Маркус передал ему глянцевую брошюру, которую Гарри механически взял, не обращая внимания на блюда.  
  
\- И ты смог контролировать выбросы? – уточнил еще раз Гарри, листая гладкие страницы, даже не глядя на них. В кафе зажгли слабое оранжевое освещение, которое, должно быть, было призвано создать романтичную атмосферу. Поттеру, уставшему от темноты палатки и резковатых люмосов, желающему разглядеть своего мага в деталях, это показалось очень плохим решением.  
  
\- Не сразу, конечно, но к восьми годам я мог делать некоторые вещи осмысленно, - Гарри прищурено смотрел на Маркуса, заинтригованный до желания задавать вопросы и умиротворенный до потери дара речи. – Когда был твой первый выброс? – удовлетворить любопытство собеседника казалось чем-то настолько естественным, что Поттер не задумался и на секунду.  
  
\- Не знаю, мне всегда влетало, сколько себя помню. Не знаю, что было настоящим выбросом, а что только им казалось моим родственникам, - растеряно моргнув, Гарри задержал дыхание, ускоренно обдумывая, можно ли узнать его по полученной информации.  
  
\- Не надо. Давай договоримся не пытаться выяснить личность друг друга по вот таким намекам, иначе беседу будет вести очень сложно, - маг правильно понял его смятение, опознав в ступоре признаки страха, и постаравшись убрать причину. Гарри поспешно кивнул, желая сменить тему, и прошелся по перечню уже поднятых вопросов, ища среди них желаемый.  
  
\- Так… методы отъема палочки, - напомнил он коротко, надеясь, что маг поддержит его стремление.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Вторым методом является убеждение, - Гарри фыркнул, постаравшись придать недоверчивому звуку оттенок насмешки. Он сомневался, что Маркус убедит кого-то в чем-то, хотя у него, определенно, было много шансов на это. А вот Гарри не был прирожденным дипломатом и не мог убедить даже Гермиону в том, что им не обязательно читать все учебники за седьмой курс, раз уж они в бегах. Причем, даже неоспоримый, казалось бы, аргумент о том, что он погибнет в битве с Волдемортом, каким-то образом оказался отражен, что явно говорило не в пользу Поттера. – Зря ты так. Я же не говорю о том, что ты должен предложить мне что-то, шантажировать меня или обвести вокруг пальца, хотя и это можно было бы попробовать. Во всяком случае, я бы с радостью посмотрел на твои попытки, - маг насмешливо кивнул Гарри на подошедшую к столу девушку, решившую, что пора принимать заказ. Гарри растеряно вернул взгляд к меню, поняв, что оно открыто на странице с какими-то невнятными супами, которых он определенно не хочет. Отсутствие опыта заказа пищи в магловских кафе сказывалось на процессе принятия решения негативно, он пролистал несколько страниц, не понимая, как систематизирован перечень блюд, и поднял взгляд на потешающегося над ним и не скрывающего этого Маркуса.  
  
\- Не подскажешь? – с хрипотцой поинтересовался Поттер, и тот молча вытащил меню из его пальцев, что Гарри сразу принял за согласие. Было странно осознавать, что он - магловоспитанный волшебник - в мире маглов понимает меньше, чем тот, кого он принял за вычурного аристократа. Это, конечно, было не совсем его виной. Он многое знал о маглах, но вот общаться в их социуме и знакомиться с обычаями поведения в общественных местах ему было некогда и не с кем.   
  
\- Что ты пьешь? – влез «Маркус» в его мысли. Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос наивысшей степени коварства. Он мог вспомнить вкус медовухи, сливочного пива, «дикого» шоколада из кафе-мороженного в Хогсмите и даже кофейного напитка с парящей пенкой. Он помнил все, включая то, что «жидкие конфеты Берти Боттс» - не лучший напиток, который может взять третьекурсник, да и вообще человек с живыми вкусовыми рецепторами. Но вот ни одного магловского напитка ему в голову не приходило. Маркус смотрел на него с уже неудержимым научным интересом, очевидным даже под его лицемерной маской абсолютно безразличного к чужим метаниям существа. – Два апельсиновых сквоша, - не дождавшись ответа, сообщил он смущенной длительным молчанием младшего парня официантке. – Признаюсь, когда ты аппарировал нас на магловскую улицу, я не думал, что мы столкнемся с такой проблемой, - от его голоса ощутимо веяло любопытством.  
  
\- Да… Честно говоря, я и сам не думал, что столкнусь с такой проблемой, - со смешком пробурчал Гарри, придвигаясь ближе и опираясь на стол предплечьями. Незнакомый пока что маг не злился на него, не был разочарован или смущен не совсем нормальным поведением Поттера. В его словах, жестах, взглядах было лишь не знающее меры любопытство, нескрываемый интерес и очень заметное удовольствие. Гарри не знал точно, но предполагал, что похожий вид у него был, когда он летал на метле, за исключением глупой улыбки, которую он демонстрировал миру, а этот маг тщательно скрывал.  
  
\- Когда ты сказал, что тебе «всегда влетало», я подумал, что ты рос у маглов, - честно сообщил собеседник, ничуть не кривя душой. Поразмыслив с полсекунды, Гарри сделал вывод, что вреда от этих знаний не будет, а раз уж маг и так подозревал в нем магловоспитанного и все еще сидел с ним за одним столом, а не кидался непростительными проклятиями во все стороны, то можно было не бояться подтвердить эту теорию.  
  
\- Расти с ними не всегда значит знать их, - он инстинктивно пожал плечами, словно выражая свою неуверенность в сказанном.  
  
\- Ты не был раньше в кафе? – уточнил волшебник немного резковато, и Гарри почти пожалел о том, что дал не слишком нужный кому бы то ни было ответ.  
  
\- В магловском, кажется, нет, - Гарри постарался припомнить, когда бы дядя с тетей брали его куда-то с собой. Возможно, такое и случалось, ведь далеко не всегда его было кому оставить. – Может, в детстве… Не помню, - вспомнился идеально тихий чулан, в котором его пару раз заперли, когда оставить его было не с кем, а брать с собой не хотелось настолько, что дядя с тетей пользовались щеколдой. Он зябко передернул плечами, вспоминая, как безмолвно паук плел свои узоры над тем, что считалось его кроватью, грозясь то ли упасть на лежащего на ней мальчика, то ли утянуть его с собой. Паук, безмолвно слушающий его слова и слезы, когда дядя с тетей и Дадли не вернулись однажды вечером, слушающий истерику о том, что никто не найдет его здесь, пока он не умрет от жажды. Если змеи ассоциировались у Гарри с собеседниками, то пауки – с ушами и гробовым молчанием.  
  
\- Александр? – голос мага прозвучал слегка обеспокоенно, и Поттер нырнул обратно в реальность, скривив губы в робкой и не слишком искренней улыбке.  
  
\- Раз ты под убеждением не имеешь в виду шантаж и переговоры, тогда что? – задал он вопрос, желая поскорее сменить тему.   
  
\- Эмпатию, конечно, - маг, как показалось Гарри, слегка удивился такому вопросу, словно считал это очевидным и не требующим дополнительных пояснений. Поттер с трудом вспомнил значение этого термина.  
  
\- Умение сострадать? – переспросил он, и Маркус скорчил забавную рожицу, иронично приподняв тонкие брови. – Вы начинаете жалеть об этом? – Гарри обвел рукой окружающее пространство, намекая на ужин и общение с ним, как его первопричину. Почему-то ему казалось, что магу уже должно стать скучно от этой не слишком разнообразной игры.  
  
\- Нет, начинаю наслаждаться каждой минутой, - Гарри замер как истукан, глядя на волшебника в недоумении и не улавливая лжи, лишь то же терпкое любопытство с примесью восторга. Сам он уже начинал бояться этого подозрительного мага, было очень не по себе от невозможности объяснить, что именно руководит им, что удерживает его здесь и, главное, что его интересует в незнакомом необразованном по его собственным словам юнце. – Под эмпатией в магии понимают способность улавливать и манипулировать чужим настроением, при этом далеко не всегда нужно примерять его на себя. Более того, это противопоказано.  
  
\- Но… Разве это не одно и то же? – спросил наконец Гарри, не видя существенной разницы между определениями, ощущая лишь намек на их истинное значение.  
  
\- Нет, ничего общего, - заверил Маркус. – Допустим, у твоей подруги погиб кто-то близкий, - от этого допущения Гарри передернуло, и он поморщился, ощущая приторную кислоту, неуместную для легкой беседы. Родители его друга или подруги могли умереть в любой момент, и он не был бы собой, если бы мог легко забыть об этом, обсуждая отвлеченную тему. – Допустим, твой друг завалил экзамены, - вдруг сменил пример волшебник, пристально наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица Поттера. Гарри признательно улыбнулся, стараясь вытряхнуть из себя неприятный осадок. – Что он чувствует? Безразличие? Сожаление? Раздражение? Может, отчаяние?  
  
\- С чего ему чувствовать отчаяние… Возможно, чуть-чуть сожаления? – ответил Поттер, пытаясь понять, что ему объясняет мужчина.   
  
\- Почему? – Гарри настолько растерялся, что не понял, как отвечать на этот вопрос, и нужен ли ответ вообще. Он неплохо знал Рона и догадывался, что тот точно не будет в отчаянии, даже если получит Тролль. Возможно, он мог бы пожалеть о своей карьере аврора, но не слишком долго, и явно не доходя до крайностей. Планы на будущее не сильно стесняли его настоящее, поэтому Гарри был уверен: Уизли оклемается намного быстрее той же Гермионы.  
  
\- Я неплохо знаю его, - Маркус подался вперед так резко, что Гарри с трудом подавил желание отпрянуть. Теперь они оба склонились над столиком в одинаковых позах, и их лица разделяло не такое большое пространство как раньше.  
  
\- Ты думаешь о конкретном человеке. Так нельзя. Абстрагируйся, - представить абстрактного друга для Гарри было довольно тяжело хотя бы потому, что за всю жизнь друг у него был только один, и еще одна подруга. – Представь совокупность небезразличных тебе людей, и поставь их в эту ситуацию, Александр, - почти замурчал маг, наблюдая за работой его мыслей, и Гарри кивнул, наслаждаясь теплыми звуками чужого, приятного до мурашек голоса. – Их реакции на проваленный экзамен разные, верно? Как ты поймешь, что чувствует твой друг? Подруга? Знакомый? Они могут кричать, могут вышагивать по комнате, могут плакать, ругаться, могут пойти и напиться яда, а мотивы их действий при этом абсолютно не связаны с поступками.  
  
Гарри захотел было возмутиться, заявить, что все действия основаны именно на мотивах, и если подруга плачет, то она расстроена, а если Рон кричит, то он определенно зол, но быстро осадил сам себя, не желая демонстрировать узость своих взглядов и непроходимую тупость.  
  
Гермиона могла рыдать потому, что расстроена из-за несданного экзамена, обижена на несправедливость преподавателя или плакать от злости, а может от стыда перед родителями, которые рассчитывали на нее. И это только один человек, одно происшествие и единственная рассмотренная реакция, и столько возможностей, столько непонятных размышлений, столько эмоций, которые подвели определенного человека к определенному поступку в определенной ситуации. Как он поймет, что из этого правда?  
  
\- Умение понять, обозначить их чувства – это эмпатия. Отдельным умением является воздействие на эти самые чувства и их изменение, - заметив, что Гарри пришел к нужным выводам, Маркус продолжил свой монолог. – А вот то, что почувствуешь ты, когда кто-то из небезразличных тебе людей распрощается со своей мечтой из-за собственной лени, тупости или чужой предвзятости? Разделишь ли ты его злость, раздражение, огорчение?  
  
\- Да. Да, скорее всего, если моя подруга расскажет, что ей занизили оценку, я буду злиться вместе с ней, - признал Гарри, немного нахмурившись. Вспоминая, как он злился на Снейпа за многочисленные «выше ожидаемого» Гермионы, он начинал понимать разницу между одним и другим.  
  
\- Но если речь идет о магии, позволяющей читать чужие эмоции или влиять на них, ставить себя на место объекта нежелательно и даже вредно, - Поттер кивнул, всерьез задумавшись об этом. Радоваться, что эмпатия ему не дана, было бы, наверное, неправильно, если бы он с точностью ни знал, что не сможет отстраниться от чужих страданий. В голове крутились какие-то оправдания о том, что не весь мир состоит из страданий, сдобренные несмелым интересом к этой теме: понимание эмоций могло основательно помочь ему в жизни, как на войне, так и после нее, если он каким-то чудом доживет до дня, когда она закончится.  
  
\- Я не эмпат, - сообщил он немного хмуро, то ли злой на себя, то ли довольный отсутствием способности чувствовать боль на своей шкуре.  
  
\- Это приобретаемый навык, - как ни в чем не бывало сообщил мужчина, игнорируя вспышки интереса и огорчения на лице Гарри. – Я покажу, если позволишь, - его кисть легла на стол ладонью вверх, и разглядеть в этом призыв к действию смог даже Гарри, не слишком склонный к намекам. Постучав пальцами по матово-серой столешнице, он скользнул рукой к Маркусу, касаясь его руки самыми кончиками пальцев, все еще завороженно глядя в темные как грозовое небо ночью глаза.   
  
Сначала он не чувствовал никаких изменений, ожидая их и не обнаруживая в себе. Ему нестерпимо хотелось знать, что умеет этот маг, таинственный, незнакомый, переполненный всевозможными секретами, которых нет нигде и ни у кого другого. А если и есть, то разве кто-то другой смог бы хранить их так восхитительно, делиться ими так восторженно? Гарри точно знал, что личности интереснее этого мага он не встречал много лет, и даже своих собственных друзей не считал и на малую долю настолько интересными, как Маркуса, которого встретил меньше часа назад.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет? Ты учился в Хогвартсе? – желание узнать об этом росло нестерпимо быстро, Гарри прикусил язык, понимая, что личные вопросы разозлят обладателя таинственных знаний, мага, безупречного в своей маске и, Поттер был уверен в этом, без нее.  
  
\- Такой нетерпеливый, - хмыкнул Маркус, сжимая пальцы юноши в своей ладони. Любопытство чуть-чуть утихло, уже не бушуя внутри, а пытаясь выбраться легкими толчками, вспыхивая сотнями вопросов. – Я учился в Хогвартсе. Про возраст, прости, не отвечу, - Гарри кивнул, принимая к сведению ответ, на который не надеялся, все еще утопая в своем желании спросить обо всем на свете. – А ты? Где учился? Каков твой возраст? – порабощенный тихо тлеющим, почти воркующим с ним безумием во взгляде мужчины, Гарри не вытаскивал руку. Теперь он понимал, что любопытство было не совсем его, и был благодарен, что оно немного схлынуло. Было неловко за свою реакцию, как когда-то, когда он пускал слюни на танец вейл.  
  
\- Ты меня околдовал? Пробудил любопытство? – спросил он, игнорируя вопросы, вполне справедливые с учетом ответа, который он получил.  
  
\- Можно сказать и так, я лишь спроецировал на тебя свой интерес, - абсолютно честно заявил этот неизъяснимый чокнутый колдун, и Гарри замер, смущенно краснея, не смея вытащить свою руку из чужой, завороженный и оробевший. Неужели кто-то может интересоваться им вот так? Разве в нем есть что-то настолько необычное, чтобы могущественный и явно искусный маг сидел рядом с ним за столиком в магловском заведении и был настолько очарован им, даже не зная, кто он?  
  
\- Я учился в Хогвартсе. И я тоже не скажу возраст, - маг чуть нахмурился в ответ на абсолютно идентичный его собственному ответ.  
  
\- Это нечестно. У меня есть причины скрывать свой возраст, это не тот случай, когда следует умалчивать информацию из вредности, - обиженно произнес Маркус, изучая своего противника по этой замысловатой игре. Сказать честно, что ему семнадцать, Гарри не мог уже хотя бы потому, что в это время все маги учатся в Хогвартсе, а значит, сразу будет определен курс, на котором он должен быть. Конечно, сейчас еще были каникулы, до учебы у него в распоряжении находились несколько свободных недель, но он не собирался менять эту личину и в дальнейшем, выбираясь в магловский и магический мир именно под этим заклинанием высшей трансфигурации, а не под оборотным зельем, неприятным на вкус и просто мерзким.  
  
\- Это не вредность, - отрезал он уверенно, и Маркус хмыкнул в ответ, то ли сомневаясь в его словах, то ли обдумывая что-то. Их руки были все еще переплетены, свободно лежа на столе, и Гарри, осознав это, смутился, вытаскивая дрожащие пальцы, надеясь, что не обидел малознакомого волшебника. Вся ситуация приобретала окрас безумия, усиливающийся с каждым мгновением: даже то, как юношу беспокоило мнение незнакомого мага, пугало, отзываясь странным тянущим чувством внутри.  
  
Гарри заметил девушку с их заказом только тогда, когда она уже опустила стакан с заказанным Маркусом напитком на стол. От резковатого движения парень дернулся, хватая отсутствующую палочку в отсутствующем кармане, и стиснул зубы, не обнаружив ее. Едва магла удалилась, его странный знакомый прошипел что-то себе под нос, явно раздраженно и, может, немного растерянно.  
  
\- Что? – переспросил Гарри.  
  
\- Тебя били, Александр? – Поттер начал вспоминать, пытаясь найти хоть одно место, где его не били, и самым лучшим воспоминанием были, пожалуй, Дурсли, у которых его хоть убить каждый год не пытались. Но говорить об этом было бы кощунственным нарушением наспех разработанной техники безопасности.  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что этот вопрос немного более личный, чем следует задавать незнакомцу? – сумасшествие заплясало в черных глазах, делая их куда более угрожающими, чем когда их хозяин наставлял на Гарри палочку или душил. Сейчас юноша видел там отчаянную ярость, не совсем понимая, на что или на кого она направлена, и желая уносить ноги прочь при первой возможности.  
  
\- Твоя реакция на движение этой маглы… - пляшущее с тенями на лице Маркуса освещение сыграло с Гарри злую шутку. Ему примерещились знакомые змеиные черты в ожесточенном очертании рта, в разрезе глаз, в пропорциях зрачка, подозрительно вытянутого для обычного человека. Парень вжался в свое сидение, сложив руки на груди и усиленно моргая, пытаясь избавиться от испугавшего его наваждения, которое, само собой разумеется, было не более, чем игрой теней на малознакомом и от того пугающем лице, искаженном непонятной злостью. – Александр, где ты живешь? – Гарри вскинул на него сверкающие от раздражения и даже, пожалуй, гнева глаза, ведь этот маг посмел спрашивать его о чем-то настолько личном, а после еще и пытаться выманить сведения.  
  
\- А я-то наивно решил, что мы договорились… - процедил он с ироничной брезгливостью, осуждающе глядя на волшебника, посмевшего так быстро забыть собственные слова. Тот дернулся, словно от пощечины, нахмурился то ли обозленно, то ли оскорбленно, и метнул в Гарри взгляд, пропитанный не меньшим количеством негативных эмоций.  
  
\- Не смей так со мной разговаривать, дитя, - чем дальше, тем хуже становилась ситуация. Даже весьма сильный от многодневного недоедания аппетит заглушила тяга удрать отсюда по-магловски, сверкая подошвами затрепанных временем и нелегкой жизнью кроссовок, так удачно трансфигурированных в ботинки по случаю вылазки.   
  
\- А не слишком ли много условий? – с ядовитой усмешкой, позаимствованной у Снейпа за шесть лет плотного нежеланного общения, переспросил Поттер. – Просто напоминаю, что я тут не гость, а заложник, у которого украли палочку, - «похититель», до этого изучавший его препарирующим взглядом, вдруг насмешливо фыркнул, обращая внимание на свою порцию еды.  
  
\- Сколько раз ты бы аппарировал, если бы не эта мера разумной предосторожности? – с усмешкой спросил он у разозленного и слегка напуганного волшебника, оцепеневшего с выпрямленной спиной на своем месте. Он выглядел взбешенным сложившейся ситуацией, вопросами и отповедью от незнакомого и не заслужившего поблажек волшебника, но сидел на месте, не предпринимая попыток к бегству.  
  
\- Только один раз. Обычно этого хватает, - огрызнулся тот, и Маркус снова встретил его пробирающую до дрожи наглость с задумчивой, но веселящейся полуулыбкой.   
  
\- Меня не интересовал адрес. Я спрашивал об условиях, - прокомментировал он вопрос, которым случайно начал эту ссору, а Гарри поежился. Его условия - это многолетняя жизнь с маглами, которые ненавидели и презирали магию в целом и лично его, Хогвартс, в котором его каждый год пытались убить, и теперь палатка, в которой не было даже банальных удобств, а вокруг, по словам Гермионы, могли курсировать ищущие их егеря. Постоянная опасность, стресс и война, смерти вокруг, вот его условия, и никакого адреса не нужно сверх этого, чтобы его опознать!  
  
\- Я не могу сказать, - устав от лжи и игр, чувствуя себя на минном поле, Поттер решил просто сказать это максимально нейтральным тоном, надеясь подвести черту под этим конфликтом. – Ты, конечно, можешь прикоснуться ко мне и внушить мне доверие, - эта реплика вырвалась против его воли, он ни в коем случае не хотел злить временного владельца своей запасной палочки. Он многое мог сделать и сказать, и скорее всего девять долей из десяти возможных были бы лучше, чем то, что он выбрал.  
  
\- Для этого мне не обязательно прикасаться, - безразлично заметил тот, обращая внимание на свое блюдо и полностью игнорируя всколыхнувшийся интерес Поттера, отрезал кусок от чего-то сырно-слоеного, не опознанного Гарри. На тарелке самого юноши лежало то же самое, поэтому он неторопливо подхватил столовые приборы, решив дать себе немного времени на размышления, но завладевший им вопрос снова вырвался изо рта без длительных раздумий.  
  
\- Почему тогда ты решил прикоснуться ко мне? Ты мог внушить мне все, что хотел… - Маркус поощрительно кивнул ему, предлагая продолжить размышления на эту тему, явно желая послушать его версию причин и мотивов, возможно забавляясь работой его мысли. – Но ты протянул мне руку… И подождал… Тебе нужно согласие?  
  
\- Нужно ли мне было твое согласие? – с усмешкой переспросил маг, наконец, поняв, что мысли Гарри дальше не пойдут, пока тот не подтвердит или не опровергнет выдвинутую гипотезу. – Нет. Правильный вопрос: хотелось ли мне твоего согласия? – исправил он очевидный для него недочет в логике юноши. – Это была демонстрация, а не атака. Ты мне не враг. Я не собирался подчинять тебя, я удовлетворял твой интерес.   
  
Гарри чересчур быстро кивнул своим не слишком приятным мыслям, наслаждаясь хоть какими-то полученными и умеренно конкретными ответами, складывая и умножая их в меру своих способностей, весьма немалых, хоть и скромных по его собственному мнению.   
  
\- Какой третий вариант? – спросил он, и Маркус застыл со стаканом безалкогольного сквоша в руке, впервые за вечер растерявшись. – Третий вариант отнять мою палочку, - пояснил бывший гриффиндорец и будущий мертвец на вопросительно-смущенный взгляд мужчины, входя во вкус и даже начиная забавляться над робким возмущением на серьезном лице.  
  
\- Просто поужинать со мной, - усмехнулся волшебник, и Гарри прищурился. Он очень сомневался, что маг легко отдаст ему палочку после этого их то ли свидания, то ли еще чего-то, не определяющегося и не вписывающегося в картину мира Поттера. Возможно, потом Гермиона поможет ему разобраться, что за дьявольщина происходила в течение этого вечера, хотя Гарри был уверен, что не сможет воспроизвести и половину произошедшего. Почти все в этом их подозрительном общении крутилось вокруг эмоций, невыразимых, личных и оттого неприменимых к другим людям. Каково же ему будет объяснять Гермионе всю замшелую цепочку ассоциаций, переключающих его между разными состояниями быстро как рывок аппарации.  
  
\- И ты вернешь мне палочку? Серьезно? – уточнил он притворно и утрированно недоверчивым тоном, хотя самого его уже разбирало любопытство.  
  
\- Да, невыносимое ты создание, я верну тебе палочку, когда мы будем расходиться, - губы расползались в улыбке, и чем больше Гарри старался удержать ее, тем больше лицевые мышцы жаждали его предать. Он попытался спрятать улыбку за стаканом, в который сразу нырнул, но, судя по надменно-довольному лицу Маркуса, попытка провалилась с громким треском. – Тебе совсем не нравится это? – с усмешкой спросил он, заглядывая в искрящиеся весельем и удовольствием глаза – Гарри никогда не умел скрывать свои эмоции.  
  
\- Что именно? Сидеть в магловской кафешке, аппарировать от егерей или ломать тебе нос? – фыркнув, уточнил юноша, отбивая пальцами немного нервную мелодию на стакане, периодически сбиваясь и меняя ритм. Включили музыку, и настукивание заглохло окончательно. Он даже не обращал внимания, что раньше фонового сопровождения не было, но сейчас контраст казался очень сильным, легкие мелодии сделали это место уютнее, а Гарри пораженно замер, вслушиваясь в звучание незнакомых магловских произведений. Клиентов стало меньше, очевидно остались только припозднившиеся вроде них самих чудаки, которым некуда было спешить в такое позднее время.  
  
\- Разговаривать, - беседа заинтересовала Поттера до крайности, но он не собирался признаваться в этом потенциальному похитителю героя Британии и нежелательного лица №1. В конце концов, мальчик, который выжил, сейчас не имеет права на интерес ни к людям, ни к беседам, ни даже к еде. У него не должно быть слабостей…  
  
\- Я думал, будет хуже, - признался он, несмотря на все эти доводы. Задумавшись, он понял, что едва ли увидит этого человека снова, раз тот вернет ему палочку и отпустит восвояси, поэтому нет смысла подрывать его значительно завышенную самооценку не слишком лестными комментариями.  
  
\- В следующий раз подыщем что-то менее магловское, тебе очевидно тут некомфортно, - Гарри подавился напитком и закашлялся. В голове звучало снова и снова, словно нескончаемое якобы отсчитывающее чью-то жизнь пение кукушки – «в следующий раз». Темные глаза все еще смотрели на него насмешливо, словно понимая все, каждую мысль и каждый довод, а их обладатель явно был уверен в своей правоте и превосходстве.  
  
\- Ты так уверен в том, что будет следующий раз? – уточнил Гарри растерянно, не понимая, о каком разе вообще идет речь. Они и не знакомы даже, у них выдуманные имена, как в фильмах про шпионов, которые он когда-то видел по телевизору, у них даже лица чужие, они оба – маски, надетые людьми ради игр, политики или, как в случае Гарри, банального выживания.  
  
\- Почему нет? – поинтересовался Маркус с абсолютно безразличным и непонимающим лицом, словно все эти доводы не имели никакого значения для него лично. Гарри закусил губу, пытаясь придумать, какими словами донести до мага, что он окончательно спятивший немыслимый психопат. – Александр? – поторопил тот, обрезая время на раздумья, заставляя Гарри впопыхах сказать правду.  
  
\- Ты имени моего не знаешь… - если бы он узнал имя Гарри, непременно сбежал бы, в лучшем случае, а в худшем, пригласил бы егерей или произвел гражданский арест. При новом режиме ему, пожалуй, светило целое состояние или, во всяком случае, любезный круциатус ополоумевшего лидера.  
  
\- Меня это не беспокоит, - отрезал волшебник, ничуть не обеспокоенный ситуацией.  
  
\- Ты и лица моего не видел… - рука Поттера инстинктивно дернулась к шраму, чтобы его прикрыть, в итоге он замаскировал это движение под нервное взъерошивание волос, тоже ему свойственное. Он обессилено опустил руки на стол, не зная, чем их занять.  
  
\- Это тоже меня не беспокоит, - Маркус сделал едва уловимый жест рукой, вероятно перехватив внимание официантки и теперь ожидая, пока она подойдет. – Ты прогуляешься со мной, - у Гарри на душе заскреблись кошки. Это не прозвучало даже намеком на вопрос, а было констатацией факта, в котором мужчина явно был абсолютно уверен. Ужин плавно перерастал в какую-то непонятную прогулку, которая могла закончится чем угодно для Поттера, разоруженного и беззащитного. Приглушенная музыка сливалась с радостными, возмущенными и безразличными интонациями людей, обсуждающих что-то вокруг. Гарри почувствовал, как холодеют руки и ноги: кровь отлила от конечностей, облегчая потенциальное бегство, которого он не планировал, понимая его бесполезность. – Успокойся, пожалуйста, - на правую руку легло что-то теплое, и Гарри вскинул глаза на мага, обхватившего его ладонь своими пальцами. Испугавшись внушения, Поттер постарался отпрянуть назад, выдрать ладонь, но маг сдавил ее посильнее. – Не бойся. Смысл был не в прикосновениях, помнишь? – настоял на своем волшебник.  
  
\- Тогда зачем? – голос охрип и дал небольшого петуха, смутив Гарри окончательно, заставляя замереть напротив этого неизвестного, но безусловно опасного хищника.  
  
\- Во-первых, потому что прикосновения якобы успокаивают большинство людей, да и вообще полезны для здоровья. Во-вторых, эта глупая магла хочет оставить тебе какой-то номер, по которому ее можно вызвать, как демона по имени, - Гарри прыснул, сгибаясь ближе к столу. Прикосновение действительно успокаивало, выдергивать руку из хватки не хотелось, а прогулка перестала так сильно пугать. Он был уверен, что Маркус сейчас не воздействует на него, ведь магии не чувствовалось совсем, а непривычных эмоций не было – маг лишь поглаживал большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони, помогая взять себя в руки. – Так что я решил избавить тебя от бесполезной загадки под названием «номер телефона». И, в третьих и в главных, мне так захотелось.  
  
\- Ты прав, - огонек любопытства загорелся в темнеющих глазах знакомца, заставляя Гарри наклониться к нему еще ближе. Теперь их лица были лишь в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и Гарри подумал, что если магла действительно что-то планировала, то точно передумала сейчас. – Прикосновения помогают.  
  
\- Рад это слышать, Александр, - их прервала немного смущенная девушка, на румянец которой теперь обратил внимание Гарри, и положила на их стол счет. Магловских денег у Поттера с собой не было. Чары высшей трансфигурации требовали немало сил и сноровки, и овладел ими только он. Поэтому Поттер разделил с подругой «сферы» работы, подписавшись на вылазки за ингредиентами в более опасный магический мир и оставив подруге заведовать вылазками за простыми продуктами, доступными и в мире маглов. Маркус, похоже, не видел в этом никакой проблемы, кинув что-то похожее на настоящие деньги, но совсем не факт, что ими являющееся, на стол, и поднялся. – Идем.  
  
Подумав, что особого выбора у него уже нет, и сбежать без палочки он все равно не сможет, Гарри решил побыть паинькой и пойти, куда скажут, пока это не заведет его в магический Лондон или какую-то подворотню. Заведение они покидали настолько быстро, что прошла пара минут прежде, чем Гарри заметил, что его ладонь все еще находится в чужой руке.  
  
Вся эта ситуация действительно напоминала попытку ухаживаний, и это очень сбивало с толку. Неизвестный полубезумный маг очень импонировал бедному на контакты сейчас Поттеру, и после нескольких дней общения исключительно с друзьями стал приятной отдушиной. Но в то же время, Гарри помнил, что расстался с Джинни явно не ради того, чтобы завести интрижку с первым симпатичным парнем, который встретится ему на пути, даже если это очень красивый, несравненно умный и явно сильный, взрослый, обольстительный волшебник.  
  
\- Итак… Тебя беспокоит, что я ничего о тебе не знаю? Или то, что ты ничего не знаешь обо мне? – уточнил Маркус, ведя Гарри куда-то по пустынной в это время улице небольшого магловского квартала, заставленного довольно плотно низенькими домами. Поттер глубоко задумался: безусловно, ему хотелось знать, кто такой Маркус, но, если честно, сам результат их взаимодействия – этот замечательный вечер – волновал его куда больше, и даже несмотря на свое любопытство, без знаний о его истинной личности он мог обойтись, во всяком случае, первое время. А вот Маркус сильно рискует даже из-за одной этой встречи, не говоря уже о повторном свидании, которым, как пришлось признать Гарри, это скорее всего было.  
  
\- Меня может беспокоить и то, и другое, - попытался отмахнуться Поттер от вопроса, чувствуя покалывание в руке, стараясь не двигать ей, чтобы не побеспокоить Маркуса, так свободно переплетающего его пальцы со своими. Казалось, что любое движение, любая дрожь способна разрушить это мирное единение, расцепить их пальцы, а прямо сейчас Гарри совсем не хотелось подобного результата.  
  
\- Что ж… Мы с тобой встретились почти два часа назад, - заговорил маг, сжимая ладонь чуть крепче, так, что Гарри не мог бы выдернуть свою руку. – Это значит, что ты либо достал редчайшего качества оборотное зелье, либо это не оно. Я бы предположил высшие трансфигурационные чары «Второй личины», так как сам использую именно их, - он так легко попал пальцем в небо, что Гарри встал посреди тротуара, благо желающих пройти по нему кроме них не было, и застыл мраморным бледным изваянием на ветреной уличной прохладе.  
  
\- Как…  
  
\- Ты хотел остаться неузнанным, а не притвориться кем-то. Эти чары быстро обновлять, они не доставляют неудобства ни в процессе нанесения, ни при смене, ни при снятии, меняют тебя достаточно, чтобы спрятаться, достаточно долго держатся, - Маркус развернулся к парню, вставая перед его лицом, и выдохнул шепотом: - я прав?  
  
\- А… Я… - Гарри понятия не имел, что дадут эти рассуждения новому знакомому, как они относятся к предыдущему разговору. Он скорее чувствовал все это как просто угрозу, нацеленную на то, чтобы деморализовать его, вывести из стоя, запугать и заставить принять любые правила игры. В итоге он кивнул, так как прямая ложь словно нарушала что-то в их запутанных договоренностях.   
  
\- Отлично. Я также признался тебе, что использую эти чары, - напомнил он. – В свою очередь, это говорит мне, что ты, во-первых, сильный маг, это заклинание довольно сложное. Во-вторых, твоя комплекция и черты лица близки к оригиналу, хотя неуловимо изменены, но это говорит мне, о том, что ты весьма молод, - продолжал свои рассуждения волшебник, подняв руки вдоль предплечий Гарри и положив на плечи по-хозяйски, словно не сомневаясь, что ему это дозволено. – Я бы даже сказал, чересчур. Ты, видимо младше восемнадцати, - Поттер отпрянул, но его плечи сдавили чужие пальцы почти до боли, заставляя остаться на месте. – Ты не озвучил мне свой возраст. Тебе, по виду, можно дать около двадцати, заклинание, конечно, меняет внешний вид, и я могу ошибиться, поэтому… От шестнадцати до двадцати пяти, - Гарри испытывал экзистенциальный ужас перед тем, что, как он считал, теперь неминуемо. Его раскрыли, его обнаружили, его практически разоблачили. Этот маг выяснил о нем все по парочке ничего не значащих фраз, которым он сам не предал значение вовсе. – Но скрывать возраст после Хогвартса бессмысленно, это упростит мне поиск только, если ты будешь учеником или выпускником, чьи документы будут храниться в Министерских отделах, и о котором будет полная информация, достаточно свежая, чтобы мне помочь. Значит, возраст шестнадцать-восемнадцать лет, сильный маг, прекрасное тело, умный, с хорошими навыками в магии… - Поттера трясло, он лишь краем сознания чувствовал, как пальцы, крепко держащие его плечи перебираются вверх, касаясь впадинок за ушами и чувственно надавливая на них, ловко перебирают волосы, слегка задевая кожу. – Отсюда напрашивается вывод, что я прекрасно понимаю, чего хочу.  
  
Поттер был слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то сделать. Тишина улиц снова давила на его сознание, перед мысленным взглядом чередовались картинки мертвых улиц, разрушений, войны и, почему-то, заливистый смех Волдеморта на фоне.  
  
Он не отшатнулся, когда волшебник легонько надавил на его голову и сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь к нему торсом, не пытался вырваться, когда его пересохших от волнения губ коснулись чужие, теплые и немного влажные. Инстинктивно зажмурив глаза, Гарри приоткрыл рот, еще не совсем понимая, почему позволяет это, но облегчение от того, что все полученные этим гением знания сводились лишь к его желанности, опьяняло. Повинуясь отголоску смутного желания, Поттер позволил себе обхватить потрясающего волшебника за талию.  
  
Маркус фыркнул в поцелуй немного насмешливо и лишь слегка удивленно, проведя языком по нижней губе Гарри. Опьяняющее ощущение чужой магии, мглистой и горячей одновременно, возникало не на коже и губах юноши, а словно под ней, покалывая практически до боли. Он постарался ответить на поцелуй, но волшебник не терял контроля ни на секунду, бережно терзая его губы по очереди без остановки, и, теперь парень был уверен в этом, отпуская свою магию. Фонарь, тускло освещающий улицу, стоя в паре метров от них, с искрами и звоном треснул, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть на месте и, кажется, прикусить губу Маркуса. Тот отстранился, напоследок запутавшись пальцами в волосах Гарри, а потом проведя ими по ушным раковинам сверху вниз, замирая в конце и массируя мочки.  
  
Руки Поттера все еще лежали на талии волшебника, а отхлынувшая магия оставляла неясный тоскливый след, отдаваясь холодком на коже и зябким чувством утраты. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться окончательно, вырываясь из рук Поттера, Маркус молча обнял его за плечи, слегка прижимая к себе.  
  
\- Еще что-нибудь? – Гарри поднял мутные от удовольствия и его резкого окончания глаза, встречаясь с усмехающимся взглядом Маркуса, не понимая вопроса. – Что тебя еще беспокоит? – напомнил маг с восхитительной усмешкой, от которой хотелось то ли поцеловать его снова, то ли огреть французским багетом по голове. «Да», - хотел закричать Поттер: «Меня чертовски беспокоит, что ты умрешь из-за того, что поцеловал мальчика, который выжил»!   
  
\- Ого… - выдохнул он, сам не понимая, как так получилось, и сразу же захлопнув открытый ради своих возмущений и предавший его рот. Он распахнул глаза в немом вопросе, но то ли магу требовались пояснения, то ли он просто издевался, поэтому Поттер все же пояснил свое возмущенное неведение. – Твоя магия… Это было так…  
  
\- Странно? Жутко? Ненормально? – несмотря на веселящийся вид волшебника, Гарри почему-то показалось, что за этой надменной усмешкой скрывается далеко не искренняя радость или попытка пошутить.   
  
\- Необычно, но очень приятно, - лицо Маркуса переменилось так быстро, что Гарри испугался: исчез даже намек на насмешку, брови приподнялись на долю секунды в удивлении, сразу принимая обычное безразличное положение, а прищуренные на миг глаза расслабились. Гарри, наконец вспомнив про руки на чужой талии, опустил их, и мужчина убрал свои с плеч Поттера в то же мгновение.  
  
\- Она не воздействует на тебя, не лезет тебе в голову, ничего такого, - словно по привычке произнес волшебник, явно не в первый раз оправдывающий прикосновение своей магии к кому-то. Вопросы, которые ему задавали, похоже были довольно стандартизированы, но Гарри знал все это и так.  
  
\- Я знаю, это же просто аура, да? – уточнил он, сразу исправляясь в смущении. – Ну, не просто аура, конечно! А восхитительно мощная аура с примесью каких-то ментальных воздействий, да? Но аура, а не заклинание или чары, - волшебник кивнул ему с немного грустной улыбкой. Гарри понимал людей, которым такое воздействие кажется чрезмерным. Что-то отдаленно похожее, хотя абсолютно не такое, он чувствовал во время встреч с Темным Лордом или в кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора. Хотя в те разы не было страсти, желания и удовольствия, отзвуки аур он запомнил, и знал, как они отличаются от намеренного воздействия, поэтому напуган силой этого волшебника не был. Невольно он задался вопросом, кто же перед ним. Он выглядел молодо, но почему-то тоже отказался называть свой возраст, словно это многое скажет Гарри. Возможно, он известен в кругах волшебниках, а с учетом его силы, одно указание возраста может стоить ему его конспиративного образа. В конце концов, он ведь не знает, что имеет дело с необразованным Гарри Поттером, который даже не слышал про известных политиков, зельваров, дуэлянтов, исследователей и прочих сильных магического мира. – Это ничего не меняет…  
  
\- Почему?   
  
\- Дело не в ауре, не в том, что я боюсь тебя, или мне надо знать о тебе все на свете, - быстро пробормотал Гарри, решив ответить ему честностью. – Но идет война. Мы не знаем, кто на какой стороне, и узнавать, очевидно, не хотим. Мы не знаем, что сделают наши настоящие версии, когда… - чужая ладонь обхватила его за подбородок, заставляя прервать свою неподготовленную речь, бесполезный экспромт, никого и ни в чем не убеждающий.  
  
\- Ты слишком волнуешься об этом. Нас даже не существует: я – не я, а ты – не ты. Мы лишь блики на воде, у этих наших личностей нет никакого будущего, - большой палец огладил нижнюю губу Поттера, заставив слегка задрожать. – Они не связаны с нами настоящими, а значит, и мы друг с другом никак связаны никогда не будем. Мы рискуем не больше, чем любые другие маги, случайно столкнувшиеся друг с другом на улице, Александр.  
  
Гарри задумался. С одной стороны, все это было непредсказуемым безумством, но что в жизни предсказуемо? Разве есть хоть что-то, в чем он может быть уверен? Разве есть что-то безопасное для него сейчас от сидения в палатке до сбора крестражей? Разве есть что-то, результат чего можно предсказать заранее?  
  
В чем-то незнакомец-Маркус прав. Они сейчас не являются собой, они лишь отражение самих себя, причем настолько же далекое и не похожее на оригинал, как блики на воде не похожи на само солнце. Гарри хотел бы сказать себе, что у него нет на это времени, но правда в том, что как раз время у него есть, а вылазки, как в магический, так и в магловский мир он с радостью может взять на себя полностью, оставив Гермиону в безопасности палатки, а себе выкраивая время для радости и хоть какой-то крупицы простого удовольствия.  
  
\- Я не могу… - и все же, он не мог рисковать своей целью, своей войной, даже если это был не тот риск, на который нельзя пойти. Это было бы действительно просто не только для него, но и для них обоих, пока ни один не знает о другом ничего существенного.  
  
\- Это не риск, - отрезал волшебник. – Идет гражданская война, даже выходить на улицу сейчас опасно для нас обоих. Незнакомец в знакомой личине не добавит риска в эту картину, - он очень устало вздохнул, словно отчаявшись донести эту истину до упрямого юноши, который был готов сдаться после каждого слова, развеивающего его опасения. Извлекая из-за пояса палочку Гарри, он протянул ее владельцу, вызывая растерянность с его стороны. До последнего Поттер не верил, что его отпустят, он даже где-то в глубине души надеялся на то, что этот маг не отступится так просто, стряхнув с него клятву или что-то подобное, но тот молча вернул волшебную палочку, не потребовав ничего взамен. Когда пальцы сомкнулись на древке, Гарри не почувствовал утешительного тепла, только безразличный холод, опаляющий его ладонь. - Предлагаю встретиться у того заведения, кафе, через неделю, шестнадцатого августа, в восемь вечера. Так или иначе, тебе же нужно хоть иногда покидать свою крепость, верно? – раздалось предложение, в ответ на которое Гарри хотелось кричать, что он обязательно будет тут, и одновременно, сказать, чтобы его не ждали. И то, и другое решение вызывало внутри глухое раздражение.  
  
\- А если я не приду? – уточнил он с вызовом, не зная, чего ожидает от мага: нападения с целью снова отнять его палочку или безразличной усмешки и заявления, что ему это безразлично.  
  
\- Мы оба будем огорчены таким решением, - Маркус не сделал ни единого движения, которое можно было бы счесть за нападение.  
  
\- А если приду…  
  
\- То мы прекрасно проведем время, поговорим, возможно, найдем место поспокойнее, а я, если тебе повезет, научу тебя, как передвинуть солонку без палочки и без помощи рук, - на губах мага снова заиграла усмешка, на этот раз дразнящая и призывная. Гарри же думал о том, что если еще один раз встретится с ним, то уйти уже точно не сможет. Даже сейчас мысли о том, чтобы просто аппарировать и больше никогда его не увидеть, были ядовитыми и болезненными. – Прощай, Александр. – Маркус беззвучно растворился, аппарировав в неизвестном направлении и оставляя «Александра» одного посреди пустой магловской улицы, неподалеку от разбитого фонаря.  
  
Гарри не слышал ни единого звука в окружающем его пустом пространстве. Еще совсем недавно здесь все было таким живым и практически уютным, романтичным, интимным, а сейчас улица стала мрачной и тихой, ночной, безжизненной и бесчеловечной.  
  
На пробу Гарри дотронулся до своих губ, перебирая указательным и средним пальцами по нижней, словно шагая куда-то. В задумчивости он улыбнулся, даже не замечая этого. Ингредиенты лежали по карманам трансфигурированного плаща, и он знал, что обязательно должен совершить еще одну вылазку, ведь не купил даже половины списка… А еще, он должен регулярно покупать Ежедневный Пророк, чтобы хоть как-то следить за тем, что происходит в магическом мире…  
  
Волшебник крутанулся на месте, с громким хлопком исчезая с мрачной и практически пустой улицы, не видя довольных искорок в красных глаза невидимого мага.

 


	3. Глава 3

_16 августа 1997 года  
_

  
Гарри определенно не следовало быть здесь, глядя на полупустое, должно быть, по причине плохой погоды кафе с противоположной стороны еще людной в это время улицы с плотным движением. В маленькой магловской сумке вмещались уменьшенные простейшим заклинанием продукты, ради которых он и покинул их убежище. Он стоял, нервно теребя рубашку, выбранную Гермионой из ее безразмерной сумки.   
  
Странно, но оба друга, которые по его мнению должны были отговорить его от этой встречи, заявили в один голос, что это очень хорошая мысль, провести день с кем-то, не отгораживаться от мира, найти кого-то, с кем ему хорошо, пусть даже лишь на пару раз. Такой подход парня покоробил, но Гермиона, нахмурившись и взяв его за руку, сообщила, что если бы не Рон, ей было бы намного тяжелее переживать все эти выкруты их судеб, а ему, Гарри, просто нужен кто-то, и не важно, называет ли он его по настоящему имени или по выдуманному.  
  
«Не сходи с ума», - попросила Гермиона, считая, что он придает этой неизвестности слишком большое значение, ведь, на взгляд подруги, именно эта неизвестность их обоих и защищала. Конфиденциальность, секретность, тайна.   
  
Довольно холодный дождь падал с неба, проливаясь с многочисленных отливов крыш, конструкций и деревьев, расчеркивая негостеприимную улицу полосками водопадов. То здесь, то там, прохожие выбегали из остановившихся машин, шустро перемещаясь по залитым тротуарам, заскакивая под защиту крыш и подъездов, раскисая, растворяясь в темноте подобно акварельным пятнам в стакане с водой.  
  
Гарри зябко поежился, не уверенный, что хочет подходить к месту встречи. До восьми вечера оставалась всего пара минут, но непривычная для этого времени тьма уже спускалась с укутанного грозовыми тучами неба, свет не пробивался сквозь туман, поднимающийся с теплой земли. Пар, который валил от разгоряченного за день асфальта, лез в глаза, мешая видеть перед собой хоть что-то.  
  
Юноша, слишком занятый своими мыслями, сделал неловкий шаг с тротуара, чтобы перейти дорогу, но в этот момент мимо проехала машина, окатив его, и так уже мокрого как использованная половая тряпка, студеными брызгами. Он отшатнулся, запнувшись о бордюр, и, испугавшись, инстинктивно выставил назад локти, чтобы упасть на них.   
  
Пружинящее прикосновение чужой руки, перехватившей его падение, спасло его он неминуемого низвержения в воду и на камни тротуара. Уже намереваясь поблагодарить незнакомца, он почувствовал прикосновение встреченной им однажды магии, и развернулся с широкой улыбкой.  
  
Признаться, он не думал, что Маркус придет, учитывая, какой неприятной была погода на улице. И уж конечно, он не думал, что тот заметит его, невзрачно одетого, среди суетящихся прохожих на другой стороне улицы. Тем не менее, темные глаза поработили его взгляд, который он больше не мог отвести.  
  
\- Привет, - ошарашенно произнес он, надеясь, что голос не так дрожит на самом деле, как ему слышится в голове. Не убирая руку с его талии, Маркус обхватил свободной ладонью его левую руку, прямо над браслетом, скрывающим его мысли, и положил на свою грудь.  
  
\- Привет, - острая дрожь наслаждения и холода прошибла Гарри, и он не сдержался, слегка выгнувшись вперед, прижимаясь к горячему от чар телу. Волшебник усмехнулся, но сразу же нахмурился, посылая импульсы тепла по ткани рубашки и брюк. От простого появления могущества, никак не связанного с палочкой или ее отсутствием, хотелось задать сотню вопросов, но Гарри держал себя в руках, пообещав самому себе, а потом Гермионе и еще Рону, раз этак десять, что будет вести себя нормально хотя бы первые несколько минут. Небрежным жестом Маркус достал палочку, а со своего плаща сдернул не слишком нужный там ремень, трансфигурируя его в классический огромный зонт и раскрывая над ними, следом распространяя на Гарри водоотталкивающие и сушащие чары. – Ты не слишком тепло одет, - пожурил он.  
  
\- Когда я выходил, было солнечно и тепло, - пожал плечами Гарри, извиняясь за свою неподготовленность.  
  
\- Есть же согревающие чары, трансфигурация, водоотталкивающие на худой конец, - пока мужчина читал слегка раздраженно свою нотацию, Гарри не спешил обращать внимания на интонации, отдаваясь такой сладкой и теплой заботе, окутывающей его в виде чар и горячих рук, хозяйничающих на его пояснице.  
  
Зонт парил над ними, но со стороны выглядело так, будто они просто прижали его рукоять телами, поэтому в отведении внимания маглов от себя смысла не было. Маркус бормотал еще что-то для вида про невнимательных волшебников, не любящих учиться, и про магловский тип мышления у молодого поколения магов, но бурчал все это он себе под нос; а Гарри молча смотрел на него, пытаясь впитать каждую черту его лица, чтобы рисовать его в своей голове перед сном, поэтому не слышал и не разобрал большую часть фраз.   
  
\- Маркус, - он прервал очередную реплику волшебника, который застыл статуей, едва расслышал обращение. Он вглядывался в лицо Гарри, словно пытаясь найти там признаки подделки, подозревая кого-то в применении оборотного, или еще в чем-то подобном, но точно не доверяя своим глазам. Это смутило Поттера, который слегка покраснел от столь пристального внимания к своей персоне.  
  
Жизнь в палатке оставила на его истинном облике очень глубокий след, но и второй личине кое-что перепало. Начнем с того, что с самого начала августа ребята не могли принять душ, ведь палатка, само собой, не была подключена к каким-то магло-магическим системам водоснабжения, и даже Гермиона пока не изловчилась создать хоть какое-то подобие функционирующей душевой. Очищающие чары, конечно, спасали, но Гарри чувствовал себя грязным и оттого сильно смущенным: в его картине мира горячий душ заменить было невозможно, а для чистки зубов существовало только одно настоящее решение – зубная щетка. Заклинания же, раздобытые подругой, спасали от гигиенических проблем, но не от психологических.  
  
Именно поэтому под внимательным взглядом Маркуса, он потупил взгляд и отвел лицо в сторону, инстинктивно прячась.  
  
\- Ты впервые назвал меня по этому имени, - тихо прошептал тот, но навостренный сейчас слух Гарри разобрал это с пугающей легкостью. Поспешно кивнув, Поттер не успел среагировать и отстраниться от жадно обхвативших его рук, притягивающих к груди мужчины, с явным намерением поцеловать его. Гарри опустил голову еще ниже, вжимаясь носом в отворот плаща, и надеясь, что его оставят в покое. – Что-то не так? Александр? – поинтересовался волшебник, обхватывая подбородок освобожденной рукой. – Что не так? – повторил он уже более нервно, и Поттер замотал головой из стороны в сторону, отрицая наличие проблем. Зонт слегка покосился, и теперь капли попадали ему на спину, но вместо того, чтобы прижаться к Маркусу ближе, он отшатнулся, снова попадая под дождь. – Ты так нервничаешь и смущаешься, что я чувствую это даже без специального намерения…  
  
\- О Мерлин… - выдохнул Гарри, уже красный как лобстер и не менее неловкий. Кроссовком он зачерпнул столько воды, что хватило бы, чтобы утопиться, при должном старании, против которого юноша прямо сейчас не возражал. Его щеки горели так сильно, что ему казалось, что скоро они начнут шипеть при попадании на них капель дождя.   
  
Реальность исчезла с резким рывком: мужчина дернул его на себя рукой, прижимая крепче, и, легким движением трансфигурируя зонт в ремень, сжал его в руке, растворяясь в вихре аппарации. Гарри почувствовал легкое давление, мгновенно исчезнувшее, и понял, что инстинктивно жмурится. Открыв глаза, он огляделся: они стояли посреди маленькой комнатки, не слишком похожей на волшебное жилище. Но новое место, как бы то ни было, доверия у юного мага не вызывало.  
  
\- Где мы? – побледнев, спросил он, вцепляясь в плащ Маркуса в попытке сохранить равновесие, но тот и сам не убирал руку с его спины, словно боясь, что Гарри растворится.  
  
\- Неприятно, верно? – слегка осклабившись, поинтересовался он. – Поэтому, аппарация без разрешения считается невежливой. Магловский Лондон, гостиница с неплохим рестораном внизу. Я зачаровал номер несколькими самыми полезными чарами вроде заглушающих и маглоотводящих, так что здесь можно делать что угодно.  
  
Если Гарри думал, что достиг пределов своего румянца во время попытки поцелуя парой минут ранее, то сейчас он понял, насколько ошибался. Представив, что волшебник снял для них номер, он ясно понял, что он здесь с конкретной целью, и едва ли маг будет вести себя настолько безобидно – если его вообще можно было назвать безобидным – как в прошлый раз. Жар распространялся по скулам, окрашивая их в болезненный цвет, заливал уши, которым было слишком тепло под прядками волос, даже лоб и тот, казалось, вот-вот расплавится, стекая на глаза.  
  
\- Никогда прежде не видел такого яркого томатного естественного оттенка, - прокомментировал Маркус с явной издевкой. – Скажи, это особенность твоей второй личины или оригинал тоже так умеет? - задохнувшись от возмущения, Гарри попробовал податься назад, но упрямый маг не желал выпускать его, чтобы дать такое нужное сейчас пространство. Юноша хотел лишь отдышаться и выразить все, что он думает о Маркусе в самых нелицеприятных выражениях, но его взгляд наткнулся на дверь, ведущую, очевидно, в ванную. Мысли о том, что он находится в отеле, в двух шагах, фигурально выражаясь, от теплой воды и сравнительной чистоты, от неоспоримого удовольствия, отвлекли Поттера от сопротивления, заставив зависнуть, что не осталось незамеченным. Вежливое и чересчур понимающее покашливание привело его в чувство, снова крася его щеки в «естественный томатный оттенок», из-за которого хотелось повеситься.  
  
\- Мордред, - пробормотал он, ощущая тепло на щеках в третий раз за несколько минут из-за присутствия несносного восхитительного мага, и вывернулся, пряча лицо. Проклятая реакция: он пылал как маков цвет, когда приглашал Чжоу на танцы, но тогда это было уместно, а сейчас – совершенно излишне. Маркус все же отпустил его, отходя в сторону основной двери, стряхивая с себя плащ и надевая его на вешалку у входа.   
  
У широкого окна, выходящего на какую-то крупную улицу, стояла пара кресел, в одно из которых мужчина с комфортом опустился, не глядя на Гарри, растерянного и до крайности смущенного. Наконец, юноша, проклиная себя в душе, подошел, опускаясь в кресло напротив волшебника и стараясь принять позу, которую можно счесть расслабленной, или хотя бы чуть более расслабленной, чем его поза я-боюсь-тебя-и-смущен-до-смерти. Про себя Гарри подумал, что если Волдеморт хотел его смерти, то ему стоило взять на вооружение тактику этого волшебника, который засмущает его так, что он сам себя похоронит под самым крупным и увесистым камнем.  
  
Маркус выглядел немного удивленным, когда кресло слегка скрипнуло, принимая в свои объятия юношу, и смерил его очередным подозрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть, я необратимо трансфигурируюсь в помидор, - с губ волшебника сорвался смешок, но его взгляд не стал ни на йоту менее внимательным, чем прежде. Гарри постарался отвлечься, и оглядел, наконец, номер. Зеркальный шкаф-купе стоял у входа, справа от двери, если смотреть с его стороны, слева была дверь, очевидно, вход в ванную, о которой он так размечтался, пока отходил от аппарации. Ближе к центру комнаты стояла огромная кровать, размеры которой превышали даже королевскую кровать Дурслей, отчего Гарри снова начал покрываться румянцем, проклиная себя последними словами и начиная жалеть, что не выпил успокоительного или хотя бы яда. Его рука оказалась в чужой так быстро, что он не успел даже заметить движение Маркуса.  
  
\- Ты хочешь чего-то? – почти ласково уточнил тот, поощряя Гарри к честному ответу. Он зажмурился, сжал пальцы мага посильнее и очень быстро пробормотал:  
  
\- Я-хотел-бы-принять-душ, - волшебник завис на несколько секунд, разбираясь в хитросплетениях согласных звуков и проглоченных гласных, осознавая, что именно ему сказали. Он слегка нахмурился, а Гарри распахнул свои глаза именно в этот момент, чтобы увидеть выражение неодобрения на лице мужчины. – Нет, конечно, ты не должен…  
  
\- Александр, - прервал его Маркус слегка резче необходимого. – Я найду, чем себя занять, а ты знаешь, где душ, и он в твоем полном распоряжении, - маг сделал небольшую паузу. – Но если это связано с тем, чем мы планируем заняться, то я не планирую набрасываться на тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Планируем… - Гарри сначала повторил, а потом осознал, что именно ему только что сказали. Сердце застучало быстрее, отдаваясь в голове слишком громким стуком, кровь отлила от рук, и он практически перестал их чувствовать. Он перестал даже дышать, лишь моргая время от времени и в ужасе глядя на противно-коричневый комод за спиной Маркуса, гадая, какому моднику понравился такой цвет при выборе вещей для интерьера. Мысли не хотели возвращаться к происходящему, поэтому Гарри по полочкам раскладывал коричневый оттенок, называя его про себя то «слишком красноватым», то «излишне рыжим». Тем не менее, пальцы, обхватившие его ладонь, зашевелились, вынуждая его рывком вернуться к нелицеприятной реальности.  
  
«Чертов Реддл, и что ж ты не убил-то меня за столько лет, косой ты садист…» - подумал он про себя, не то, чтобы слишком серьезно, но действительно сгорая со стыда.  
  
\- Александр, это просто удобное место для встречи, для разговора и магии, не более того. Планы легко меняются, - разумеется, эмпат чувствовал его метания, раз уж чуть раньше ощутил смущение куда меньшее, чем этот ураган, скручивающий его внутренности в тугую спираль.  
  
\- Нет-нет, - быстро опроверг его гипотезы Гарри. – То есть да… Нет, я… - молча Маркус поднял его руку в своей на уровень своего лица, и прикоснулся к ней губами бережно и медленно, не возвращая руку на место, словно давая ему собраться с мыслями. От легкого как перо прикосновения магии, мысли Гарри впали в абсолютный ступор. Было конечно и положительное влияние – он больше не смущался и не боялся. Зато и придумать достойный ответ прямо сейчас Поттер не смог бы, как и просто стоять на своих двоих, скорее всего. – Ого…  
  
\- Все еще не жутковато и не неприятно? – уточнил на всякий случай волшебник с искренней в этот раз усмешкой, гладя пальцами обоих рук находящуюся в его плену кисть.  
  
\- Приятно, - Гарри сразу размяк в кресле, повинуясь теплой бережной магии, не касающейся его, но заполняющей комнату. Ледяные всполохи в ней подобно разрядам тока будоражили, заставляя щекотливо дергаться и ерзать на месте, мешая неподвижно замереть и наслаждаться своей ладонью в чужих руках. Все прекратилось довольно быстро: судя по всему, Маркус собрался вернуться к разговору, едва успокоив слишком нервного сегодня Поттера, предвкушения от встречи для которого уже оправдались минимум двукратно. Юноша несколько раз моргнул, возвращая зрение в норму и собираясь с мыслями. – Там, где я живу, нет душа. И если уж я здесь, я просто подумал… И я никак не соотносил это с какими-либо планами, которые есть или которых нет, - под конец он стыдливо отвел глаза и мужественно не покраснел.  
  
\- Где же ты живешь?! – удивление настолько явно отразилось на лице Маркуса, что Поттер даже не подумал злиться за очередной неуместный вопрос. Тот и сам вспомнил, что спрашивать такое нельзя, и отрицательно покачал головой, снимая свой восклик и отпуская руку Гарри. – Ты знаешь, где душ.  
  
Поттер поднялся на слегка подкашивающихся ногах. После воздействия магии волшебника он чувствовал себя пьяным и неловко покачнулся, мигом подхваченный. Головокружение быстро прошло, и он уже собирался снова начать оправдываться.  
  
\- Мне жаль… Это из-за моей магии, обещаю, это не вредно, - заверил волшебник, не дав Гарри сформулировать свою мысль, выпуская юношу из рук и возвращаясь в велюровое кресло. Он выглядел настолько домашним, что даже душ потерял для Гарри всяческую привлекательность прямо сейчас, но коль уж назвался груздем, не лезть в комфортабельный кузов уже глупо, поэтому Поттер лишь кивнул своему необъяснимому благодетелю и направился в ванную комнату, не забыв стряхнуть обувь перед входом.   
  
Холодный черный глянцевый кафель отдавал прохладой, ровно настолько, чтобы сделать ощущение прикосновения заметным, но не создавать дискомфорта. Поттер закрыл за собой дверь, отделяя себя от мужчины и переводя дыхание. Если бы кто-то спросил его, как он чувствует себя рядом с магом, а он по каким-то необъяснимым причинам решил бы ответить, то он, пожалуй, сказал бы, что ощущает себя взбудораженным.   
  
Вспомнились заинтересованные вопросы любопытной подруги, на которые он по большей части кивал или качал головой, да еще сдавленно смущенно мычал под хихиканье Рона, который был рад, что наконец-то под допросом находится не он.  
  
Встряхнувшись, Гарри расстегнул свою бледно-голубую рубашку. Его пальцы все еще немного подрагивали от оставившей его к этому моменту почти полностью неловкости, смешанной с магией Маркуса, так заботливо подхватившего его меньше минуты назад. По губам при воспоминании об этом расползлась довольная улыбка, такая счастливая, что увидев свое отражение, Гарри захлопнул рот ладонью, но та продолжала жить в его ультрамариновых глазах.   
  
Сдержавшись с трудом, чтобы не подмигнуть самому себе, Гарри быстро разделся. Дно душевой кабины было выложено такой же черной как весь остальной пол плиткой, разве что матовой и не скользкой. Поттер включил воду, наслаждаясь ощущением слегка прижигающих кожу сильных струй – это было сродни откровению после двух с половиной недель вне цивилизации.  
  
Нейтральный косметический запах шампуня заполнил его легкие: он решил поторапливаться, не желая заставлять Маркуса ждать. Привычный к практически солдатским правилам посещения душевой, Гарри мог с легкостью уложиться в две-три минуты, но демонстрировать это после двух недель мечтаний считал расточительством, поэтому на душ потратил все пять, что постарался компенсировать скоростью втискивания своего влажного сопротивляющегося тела в брошенные джинсы.  
  
Раздумывая о том, что хотел бы потратить на душ еще минимум полчаса, он трансфигурировал бутылочку из-под потраченного шампуня в зубную щетку. Его отражение в зеркале было основательно взъерошенным, сильно мокрым и каким-то одомашненным. Так Гарри не позволял себе выглядеть даже у Дурслей, во всяком случае, большую часть времени он был собран и готов к обороне. Что же сделал с ним этот неизвестный маг всего за одну встречу?  
  
\- Что делает со мной твоя магия?! – он сразу понял, что не стоило хватать быка за рога, выбегая босиком из ванной комнаты, все еще сжимая в руках мокрое полотенце и забыв свою палочку. Маркус даже поднялся из кресла ему на встречу с выражением научного любопытства на лице и непонятными эмоциями в глазах. Волшебник настороженно молчал, пока Гарри смущенно топтался около двери ванной, сквозь которую так поспешно проскочил.   
  
\- Что, прости? – прищурив глаза, Маркус выглядел устрашающе, словно собирающаяся пролиться грозовая туча. Штормовое предупреждение уже было, и хотя молнии еще не пытаются сжечь мир, трепетное чувство первозданного заложенного природой ужаса уже проснулось. Гарри чувствовал себя, как путник посреди поля, которому негде укрыться от надвигающейся грозы. – Александр?  
  
\- Я просто хотел спросить… Твоя магия, она оказывает какое-то эмпатическое влияние? – угроза в агатовых глазах уступила место смущению и легкому беспокойству, а сам волшебник сделал пару шагов к замершему истуканом Поттеру, напряженно ожидающему его дальнейших действий.  
  
\- Иногда. С тобой что-то не так? – он протянул руку к парню, словно приглашая его и пытаясь успокоить одновременно, а Гарри осталось только неловко шагнуть вперед, принимая это предложение мира и сжимая его пальцы в своих.  
  
\- Ничего такого… - он слегка поиграл с отданной ему во временное пользование рукой. По мере того как он пару раз переступил с ноги на ногу, подвигаясь чуть-чуть вперед, их руки опускались, уже не вытянутые между ними, а свободно висящие. – Мне было интересно, настоящее ли это… - Маркус встретил реплику непонимающим взглядом, а когда Гарри кивнул на переплетенные ладони, оскорбленно поджал губы, словно мысль была ему не просто неприятна, но отвратительна.  
  
\- Я не внушал тебе ничего специально. Аура может вызвать экстаз, легкое помешательство или, наоборот, отчаяние и депрессию, но не создать симпатию и доверие там, где их нет, - голос его звучал холодно, как свет больничной лампы. Сам вопрос, тот факт, что идея пришла юноше в голову, похоже безмерно огорчал его, во всяком случае, именно так думал Гарри, внимательно изучающий его лицо.  
  
\- Прости, - быстро произнес он, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Он погладил руку своими пальцами и сделал еще один безумный в своей доверчивости шаг вперед. – Прости, просто посмотри на меня. Я выскочил из ванной, даже забыв про палочку, - он коротко усмехнулся, надеясь, что такое объяснение немного сгладит его несдержанный порыв, но Маркус молчал, глядя на него с вниманием, настороженностью и без привычного тепла. – Маркус…  
  
\- Уходишь? – прохладно поинтересовался тот, а Гарри растерялся настолько, что, невольно разжав пальцы, сделал один осторожный шажок назад. Словно приняв это за сигнал, волшебник кивнул самому себе, отворачиваясь от Поттера, оставляя его застывшим и растерянным на пару секунд. Гарри был гриффиндорцем, и в каком бы далеком прошлом не похоронил свою безбашенную полудетскую напористость, в душе он остался таким же не любящим и не понимающим длительных ожиданий человеком, «недалеким идиотом» по словам Северуса Снейпа, которого вместе с его словами сейчас ненавидел и презирал. Сделав пару шагов вперед, он ухватил уже почти знакомого мага за рукав и развернул к себе.  
  
\- Мы уже определились, что мне нравится твоя магия. Но я буду задавать вопросы, целую прорву вопросов, - парень заговорил быстро, практически затараторив. Он и сам не понял, чего именно так испугался, но идея о том, что этот странный мужчина просто уйдет, аппарирует прочь из номера и из его жизни, была почти болезненна. – Или хочешь, чтобы я молчал? – растянув губы в неудавшемся подобии улыбки, он не выпускал запястье Маркуса из своей ладони. Пальцы прошибло дрожью, тягучая и теплая сила потекла от их кончиков и ладони к плечу и дальше по всему телу. Гарри весь задрожал, пораженно распахнув глаза. Сила ластилась к нему как Гермионин кот в самые лучшие дни сытого и ленивого довольства, мгновенно оборачиваясь в трепещущую на грани излома бурю. Магия этого человека была настолько подавляюще всеобъемлющей, что Гарри почувствовал, как тонет в томительно-болезненном океане чистой энергии, ни к чему его не принуждающей, но бьющей наотмашь как ураганный ветер.  
  
Застонав сквозь зубы, он вцепился в руку мага с удвоенной силой, на пределе своих возможностей. О том, чтобы отпустить его сейчас не могло идти и речи – Гарри бы просто утонул, захлебнулся в его силе и растворился в ней без остатка.  
  
\- Тебе все еще нравится? – приторно игриво поинтересовался тот, слишком радостный, чтобы быть настоящим. Даже не пытаясь открыть рот, Поттер знал, что давно уже потерял дар речи. Его смыло одной из первых волн животворной разрушительной силы, так щедро вливаемой в него возмутительно влияющим на него волшебником. Он легонько кивнул, прикрывая глаза, словно это могло помочь ему удержаться на ногах. Поток силы застрял где-то внутри него, ища выход прочь сквозь его кожу, закручивался, кружил все внутри.   
  
Гарри вспоминал, как однажды покатался на карусели в парке. То ли Дурсли в тот день были в группе других родителей, из-за чего решили показать свое благородство и состоятельность, то ли Гарри был там с классом, но факт в том, что он катался на карусели в парке. Карусель начала ускоряться, и дети, вцепившиеся в своих ездовых животных до побелевших пальцев, кричали и плакали, а вот Поттеру очень нравилось. Мир никак не хотел становиться на место, даже когда всех стащили с неисправного аттракциона, он глупо улыбался, едва не падая от дезориентации, и этот день почти стерся из его памяти - остались последующий синяк, чулан и неделя без еды.  
  
Сейчас мир пульсировал и крутился вокруг, а исчезнувшая магия сохранилась в его теле воспоминаниями о жуткой дрожи, переламывающей каждый его нерв, то обрубающей все ощущения, то подключающей их все разом с предельной остротой.  
  
\- Ох…  
  
\- Александр… - голос прозвучал растерянно и слегка удрученно. – Сядь, пожалуйста, - маг подхватил Гарри под локти, несильно сжимая и направляя к креслу. При этом он очень старался, как отметил Поттер, не прижиматься к нему и не касаться ничем, кроме поддерживающих ладоней. Это вызвало в Поттере безосновательное чувство протеста, но он придушил его на корню. На смену потере контроля выходило опьянение, и парень сжал зубы, стараясь не выдавать ощущений. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – абсолютно не удовлетворившись кивком от уже усевшегося парня, он легонько встряхнул его плечи, заставляя дать ответ хоть немного более полный, чем отмашка головой.  
  
Поттер вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь хоть как-то систематизировать свой внутренний мир и обозначить его двумя-тремя словами, ведь на большее его бы не хватило ни сейчас, ни через пару минут, а больше волшебник ждать бы точно не стал.  
  
\- Запутанным, - пробормотал он на грани слышимости и замолчал, успокоенный выдавленным ответом. Такая демонстрация силы само собой не могла оставить никого равнодушным, она выбила Гарри из равновесия слишком легко, и он чувствовал себя немного потерянным. Такого вихря энергии не было даже во время боев с Волдемортом, или тот просто свою силу придерживал, не желая растрачивать попусту. Сейчас он был попросту избит чужой сырой магией, напитан ей с избытком, заражен и заряжен ей, она клокотала внутри, билась в его сердце, жила каждой его мыслью, множилась под его кожей, путая все его существо.  
  
\- Этого не повторится, - подозрительная уверенность в чужом голосе заставила Гарри, абсолютно обалдевшего, хихикнуть. Он попытался нахмурится, но у него не получалось даже просто расслабить сведенные в улыбке мышцы лица, щеки уже болели от непомерно долгой и серьезной нагрузки. Поттер невольно размышлял, а видит ли его сейчас Маркус? Придя к выводу, что, скорее всего, не видит, ведь сам Гарри сидит в кресле, опустив лицо вниз, в то время как тот стоит напротив, раздумывая над чем-то, он быстро закрыл лицо руками, надеясь спрятать выражение лица, по меньшей мере, идиотское, а по большей, указывающее на необходимость лечения в Мунго.  
  
Массируя большими пальцами собственные щеки и закрывая лицо как можно плотнее, Гарри уже давился нервным смехом от идиотизма самой ситуации – он, сидящий в непонятном магловском номере с непомерно непонятным магом, который может быть кем угодно, в частности, новым Мерлином.   
  
\- Погоди еще минуту, сейчас пройдет, - очень озабоченно раздалось сверху, а затем голос спикировал на уровень его ушей. Оценив свое состояние, Гарри понял несколько вещей. Во-первых, истеричная смешливость и общий эмоциональный раздрай начали сходить на нет, оставляя после себя ту самую депрессию, о которой упоминал Маркус раньше. Это не было чем-то слишком неприятным, нет, во всяком случае не для Гарри. Это скорее было усталое оцепенение бегуна после окончания долгого забега и возвращения в норму, туриста после долгого перехода или ученика после очень насыщенного всевозможными знаниями дня. Так Гарри чувствовал себя после матча по квиддичу или первого испытания на Турнире Трех Волшебников – довольным и счастливым в своей неподвижности.  
  
Во-вторых, Поттер осознал, что эмпатию прямо сейчас маг к нему не применяет, даже простейшую, по его собственным словам, для восприятия его чувств. Это смущало и обескураживало, ведь было ясно, что Маркусу отнюдь не все равно, что сейчас творится в его голове.  
  
В-третьих, Гарри вспомнил, как принято себя вести на первых, вторых и всех последующих свиданиях, и был смутно уверен, что в принятое поведение не входит смех психически нестабильного магозависимого эмоционально неуравновешенного идиота. Воздав должное Гермионе за ее наставление, данные ему напоследок, а также Рона за аналогичные наставления вкупе с пожеланиями скорейшего успеха – что под этим успехом имеет в виду Рон, он предпочитал не думать – Гарри нашел в себе силы, чтобы смутиться собственному поведению и залиться краской в четвертый раз за этот грешный, еще толком не начавшийся вечер. Искренне возмущаясь своему бездушию, позволившему ему так долго игнорировать метания Маркуса, и своей восприимчивости к чужой магии, проявившейся так некстати впервые в его жизни, Гарри отвел руки от лица, встречаясь с истошно черным взглядом Маркуса без нотки враждебности.  
  
\- Не волнуйся обо мне, я в порядке, - заверил он тихим, но в этот раз уверенным и твердым голосом. – Я в полном порядке, это не было плохо, но очень непривычно. Прости мою реакцию… - лицо мужчины изобразило короткую вспышку удивления, брови его взлетели вверх, мгновенно принимая прежнее безразличное положение. Он прищурил глаза, слегка скривив рот в задумчивости, изучающе глядя на юного мага во все глаза.  
  
\- Какой же у тебя резерв… - задумчиво произнес он, не поднимаясь с коленей, на которые, оказывается, встал перед креслом, беспокоясь за состояние Поттера, отчего последнему стало до одури приятно.  
  
\- Что? – переспросил он растерянно.  
  
\- Твой резерв. Я пропустил через тебя столько магии, а ты говоришь, что это не было плохо, - Маркус коротко и не слишком уверенно улыбнулся, но следом расплылся в обаятельной завораживающей всех и каждого, включая Гарри, усмешке. – Что важнее, ты говоришь.  
  
Гарри захохотал от души, поддерживая усмешку, становящуюся все более широкой. Чувство пустоты и оцепенения все еще оставалось внутри, отдаваясь приятной апатией хорошо выполненной задачи, а не враждебной глухой скорбью чего-то несбывшегося. То ли от опьянения чужой магией, то ли просто от небольшого нервного потрясения, но на несколько секунд Поттер перестал планировать, задумываться, рассуждать и смущаться. Он сидел и смеялся, глядя на потрясающего мага, изучающего его с растерянной улыбкой и остатками беспокойства, мага, виноватого в происходящем и действительно винящего себя за это. Парадоксально, но Гарри такое сочетание казалось глупостью, ведь сам он не испытывал никаких негативных ощущений и не был против нового опыта.  
  
Разве жаловался он, что патронус меняет его восприятие? Разве не понравилось ему нюхать свеженькую качественную амортенцию? Разве отказывался он от медовухи мадам Розмерты только потому, что она вызывает легкость в голове и тепло в груди? Отпугивал ли его восторг полета на метле? Гарри не видел разницы: как счастье привлекало его в чарах патронуса, как аромат любви кружил ему голову, как соблазнительно согревала душу медовуха, как привлекал свободой полет, так же магия Маркуса заставляла все его естество восставать и трепетать, растворяясь в вихре чужой силы.  
  
Гарри с мечтательной улыбкой следил, как мужчина расслабляется, убеждаясь, что всплеск его силы не имел негативных последствий для его «Александра», как он начинает радоваться, убеждаясь, что и на их зарождающемся чем-то это не сказалось разрушительно.  
  
\- Ты прекрасен, - тихо озвучил Маркус его собственную мысль, плотно забившую весь эфир его сознания. Он смотрел и думал, не силясь облачить идею в слова, не имея возможности дать ей выражение. А вот Маркус сделал это легко и непосредственно, словно каждый день произносит такое, причем не своему ненаглядному отражению в зеркале, а странноватым незнакомым паренькам, сидящим перед ним и пытающимся понять, как им жить в мире, где есть кто-то настолько притягательный, как он.  
  
Подавшись вперед, волшебник оттянул нижнюю губу Гарри своими, проводя по ней языком и требовательно сжимая. Легкое колебание магии моментально оборвалось, и Поттер нахмурился озабочено и разочаровано. Отвечая намного агрессивнее, чем в прошлый раз, то ли набравшись смелости, то ли потеряв остатки разума, Гарри слегка прикусил доступную ему верхнюю губу мага, обозначая свое присутствие. Магия снова рванула к нему, мигом перехваченная, и он резковато подался назад, сразу мягко сжимая губы, чтобы унять легкую боль от резкого и практически насильственного движения.  
  
\- Отпусти… - Маркус демонстративно медленно убрал руки с его коленей, а Гарри фыркнул, поняв, что снова был понят неверно. – Не меня, магию. Отпусти ее… - пояснил он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы оказаться поближе.  
  
\- Александр… - вместо отговорок жалобно прошептал, почти проскулил Маркус. Поттер невооруженным глазом видел, насколько тому хочется сделать то, о чем он попросил, и он искренне не понимал, какие страхи мешают мужчине просто взять и выполнить его просьбу, особенно теперь, когда он озвучил ее вслух. Его ободряющая улыбка отразилась неуверенной тенью чего-то похожего на лице волшебника, - о Мордред!  
  
Сила затопила все вокруг, краем глаза Гарри заметил, как завибрировал, слегка приподнимаясь над полом тот самый истошно-неправильно-коричневый комод. Теплый желтый свет, льющийся с витиеватой, но плоской люстры, струился по комнате, но очертания предметов в нем стали предельно отчетливыми, и Поттер на мгновение поразился этой ясности ощущений.  
  
Следующее, что он почувствовал, был запах грозы и губы волшебника на своих собственных. Маркус вдавил его в кресло, ловко раздвинув его ноги и втиснувшись одним коленом между ними. Магия пульсировала, повинуясь, кажется, ритму сердца волшебника, ее создающего, а Гарри невольно поддался этому ритму, не смея даже вздохнуть вопреки ему, и выгибаясь от ощущения пронизывающей его силы.   
  
Стараясь не терять контроль над собой, Поттер запустил руки в волосы волшебника и сжал в кулаки ладони, отчего застонал ему в рот. Когда Гарри просил отпустить магию, он абсолютно не ждал такого головокружительного результата, будучи полностью порабощенным ощущением власти, которую не хотел захватывать.  
  
Еще больше его удивило и даже немного напугало сквозь пелену бессознательного экстатического трепета то, что Маркус, который должен быть привычным к своей магии и считать происходящее рутинным, вел себя словно пьяный и сам. Его дрожащие пальцы ласкали челюсть юноши, постоянно переключаясь, то на горло, то на уши, то на затылок, то с силой вплетаясь в волосы.  
  
Абсолютно неучтиво ухватив его за отворот рубашки, Гарри изловчился слегка отстранить его, обхватывая за пояс, и поменяться с ним положениями – теперь именно Маркус был прижат к креслу. Было немного странно вот так брать верх, применяя физическую силу, но сейчас Поттер просто нуждался хоть в капле контроля, ведь чужая сила оплетала его и грозилась завладеть им безвозвратно.   
  
На секунду вернувшаяся случайная трезвость позволила Гарри понять, что едва чужая магия схлынет, он не сможет и глаз поднять на волшебника, но сейчас ему было все равно. Маркус был бурей, волшебной бурей, но теплой. Он был самой магией, сочетанием несочетаемого. И этот самый Маркус думал, что он прекрасен.   
  
Если о поцелуях Гарри имел представление, то первая же мысль о чем-то большем вогнала его в ступор, несмотря на абсолютную невозможность испытывать смущение, прямо противоположное вкусу поработившей его силы. Он просто не знал, что делать, и это незнание ничуть не красило неоспоримое отсутствие опыта. Возможно, война и извиняла все эти минусы, вот только сказать Маркусу что-то вроде: «Когда мне было пятнадцать, меня пытался убить Темный Лорд, а когда было шестнадцать, я искал способ убить его, а сейчас мне семнадцать, и, как ты понимаешь, я как раз занят убийством Темного Лорда, так что небольшие пробелы в моем половом воспитании простительны, верно?» - он не мог.  
  
Черные волосы пестрели на его руке, а волшебник наклонил голову, поддаваясь, наверное, довольно грубой хватке. Магия схлынула медленно, в этот раз, словно повинуясь тщательно взращиваемому желанию хозяина, а не поводку, которым он удерживал ее прежде. Разжав оцепеневшие пальцы и выпустив волосы, Гарри старался убрать сумбурно копошащиеся в голове мысли, растеряно сидя поверх коленей Маркуса.   
  
Тот смотрел в ответ практически плотоядно. Во всяком случае, сам Гарри не смог бы подобрать иного определения этому взгляду, полному желания, даже жажды, и сотен непонятных маленьких страстей, разнообразящих одну общую идею – единоличного владения.  
  
Шумно выдохнув, Гарри отстранился и поднялся на ноги, которые не замедлили подогнуться. Охнув, он стал оседать на пол, достаточно быстро, чтобы удариться, но мужчина подхватил его легко, словно всю жизнь только и занимался ловлей падающих любовников, что могло и иметь место в реальности, учитывая его абсолютную привлекательность и дурманящий вкус его магии.  
  
\- Прости, - тихонько попросил Гарри, не совсем понимая, что именно ему следует говорить. Чужая магия была сильной, это понятно, но разве это повод едва ли в обморок не падать? Он взрослый маг, по собственным надеждам, не самый слабый, и его, взрослого неслабого – да Мерлин с ним, пускай даже сильного – мага не должно вот так вот потрясать присутствие рядом кого-то с мощной аурой.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты шутишь, - усмехнулся тот, усаживая его в кресло и гладя по голове, как маленького. – Скажи, если что-то будет не так. Такого раньше не было.  
  
\- Такой магии? – удивленно уточнил Поттер. Насколько он понимал, это все было магией Маркуса, а значит, зависело исключительно от него, а поверить в его особую реакцию на едва знакомого паренька – нет, на такое Гарри не был готов. В нем не было ничего особенного, по его собственному обоснованному многими годами мнению.  
  
\- Такой реакции, - Гарри воззрился на него с непониманием, абсолютно ясными глазами осознающего себя человека, заставив безмолвный вопрос повиснуть между ними. – Тебя не ломает от моей магии, и я нахожу это… - он замялся, словно подбирая слово для определения чего-то сложного, - искушающим.  
  
Используя все свои силы и волю, чтобы не загореться как неоновая вывеска «я смущен» огромными красными лампочками, Гарри не заметил, с каким именно выражением рассматривает его Маркус, а подняв взгляд на лицо того, наткнулся лишь на тень насмешки и любопытства.  
  
\- Чему ты хочешь научиться? 


	4. Глава 4

_16 августа 1997_

  
  
\- Чему ты хочешь научиться? - вопрос повис в воздухе, заставляя Гарри вспоминать всю их беседу, чтобы понять, о чем речь, что было тяжело для него, опьяненного магией и Маркусом. Вспоминались обещания научить его беспалочковой магии, что было для Гарри, пожалуй, наиболее интересно, хотя и эмпатия интересовала его в немалой степени, поэтому выбор был сложным. – Как насчет небольшого фокуса с палочкой? Вставай, - пока Гарри думал, волшебник уже успел принять решение за него и теперь, кажется, обдумывал только сами варианты обучения, но никак не его возможность.   
  
\- Что за фокус? – Поттер поднялся. Воодушевление от новых и, наверняка, поражающих знаний смешалось с чувством утраты из-за того, что Маркус отошел от него на несколько шагов, создавая место для практики.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь чары для сбора воды? – уточнил Маркус без раздражения или неодобрения, так, словно любой ответ Гарри был бы вполне закономерным и ничего не изменяющим, отчего последнему стало даже немного неловко. Сглотнув, он кивнул.  
  
\- Агуаменти, чуть хуже – Аква Эрукто, - отчитался он, надеясь, что не забыл и не опустил каких-то еще чар, несомненно важных, нужных и необходимых. Прямо сейчас даже сильнее обучения его волновала возможность опозориться перед мужчиной, на которого он нет-нет, да бросал восхищенные взгляды при первой же возможности остаться при этом незамеченным.  
  
\- Отлично. Далее, чары левитации? – Гарри посмотрел на волшебника с недоумением, не понимая, как две эти области связаны друг с другом, и размышляя, не устраивает ли ему сейчас Маркус опрос по всей школьной программе.   
  
\- Вингардиум Левиоса, Мобиликорпус, некоторые их разновидности, - старший волшебник слегка нахмурился, потирая длинными пальцами складку между бровей в задумчивости. Гарри вдруг подумалось, что он готов отказаться от любых уроков, если это разгладит задумчивую морщинку на лбу Маркуса, но говорить об этом парень все же не спешил. – Ты же знаешь, ты не обязан… - удивленный темный взгляд вперился в него, и, хотя теоретически Гарри знал, что его мысли сейчас не прочесть, ему было сложно сдержать дрожь от столь пронзительного интереса. – Я здесь не ради уроков, - наконец, сформулировал он свою мысль.  
  
\- Не говори глупостей, одно другому не мешает, - улыбнулся волшебник слегка игриво, а его взгляд резко потеплел: в прищуренных глазах играла ласковая улыбка. – Согревающие?  
  
\- Калидус, да, - кивнул Поттер, уже всерьез размышляя о том, что уроки действительно превращаются в процесс дознания. Представить, как можно применить все эти различные заклинания одновременно парень в любом случае не мог, и это начинало сбивать столку. Похоже, Маркус просто интересовался его уровнем.   
  
Стремительным движением маг извлек свою палочку. Скорость движений Маркуса была настолько высока, что Гарри, не привыкший к такому, принял это за атаку, инстинктивно уходя в сторону, за кресло, а собственная магия едва не аппарировала его в случайное место – выживание было основной движущей им силой в последнее время.  
  
\- Александр? – слегка удивленно окликнул волшебник, заглядывая за кресло, где Гарри залился краской стыда. От смущения он вжал голову в плечи, растерянный и не представляющий, как будет объяснять свое невообразимо ужасное, непростительно трусливое и возмутительно безобразное поведение. Проклиная Волдеморта за привитый инстинкт «бей или беги», он радовался, что сработала, во всяком случае, вторая его половина. – Ты быстрый, - благосклонно произнес Маркус без капли осуждения. – Это будет хорошо, когда я буду учить тебя дуэлям, - Гарри поднялся с пола, закусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться над собственной беспрецедентной глупостью, а в черных глазах напротив плясали черти: маг выглядел более, чем позабавленным и немного довольным. – Не смущайся того, что может однажды спасти тебе жизнь.   
  
\- Мне… Прости за это, - улыбнулся коротко Поттер, догадываясь, что в этот раз не оставил неизгладимо ужасного впечатления, а значит, игра продолжалась. – Я за палочкой, - пробормотал он сумбурно, направляясь в ванную, где забыл свое оружие, вконец расслабившись, что было непозволительно ему или кому-либо другому в такое время. Волос единорога, облаченный в виноградную лозу, слушался его недостаточно хорошо, и, поднимая палочку с раковины, Гарри зажмурился, зная, что хороших результатов, наверняка, не получит.  
  
\- Смотри на меня, - раздался сзади голос Маркуса, тоже зашедшего в ванную и направившего палочку в сторону душевой кабины. Бледные пальцы сжались на палочке чуть крепче, и, двигая кистью, волшебник очертил половину дуги, рассекая воздух, затем делая выпад вперед. Мощная струя воды ударила вперед, и Гарри отпрянул, однако жидкость просто зависала в определенном месте, не падая и не брызгая во все стороны. Поттер завороженно смотрел, как огромная капля – другого названия летающей луже Гарри не придумал – извивается в воздухе, левитируя так же легко и непринужденно, как перо. Медленно, словно контуженный, Гарри поднес палец к жидкости, и погрузил в нее. Та зависла довольно высоко, юноша мог бы спокойно пройти под этой многолитровой каплей, не задевая ее головой, даже рукой дотянуться до нее было достаточно сложно. Почувствовав тепло, парень отдернул руку, но вскоре понял, что это лишь согревающие чары, абсолютно не предназначенные для причинения ему вреда. Теплая лужа медленно образовывала воронку, начиная слегка протекать по центру, устраивая маленький водопад прямо над полом душевой кабины. – Я подумал, что это глупо, что взрослый маг не может придумать, как принять душ, - раздалось сзади, что нисколько не стерло восторженную улыбку с лица Гарри. – Готов учиться?  
  
\- Маркус, ты – бог, - прошептал парень, не задумавшись, а обернувшись, нашел взглядом пораженно нахмурившегося волшебника. Тот кашлянул, словно пытаясь вернуть себе голос.  
  
\- Да, так меня еще не называли, - он ощутимо напряг губы, но те упрямо разъезжались в улыбку без его согласия на это. – Так… Вторые чары – Аква Эрукто, третьи – Калидус, но самое сложное – Волатус, чары универсального полета, - Поттер напрягся, зная, что таких чар в его персональном арсенале точно нет. Возможно, Гермиона могла бы помочь с их изучением, но парень сильно сомневался, что и она их знает, это было похоже на что-то редкое и магически затратное. – Этими чарами можно поднимать не один предмет, а много, столько, на сколько хватит внимания и магии, так что для жидкости, которая не имеет границ и целостности лучше использовать его. Кроме того, оно частично управляемо, можно создать в нем что-то вроде прорехи, - мужчина махнул рукой в сторону душевой кабины, где его лужа все еще истекала сама из себя на высоте в пару метров, в приглашающем жесте.  
  
\- Волатус! – Поттер попробовал повторить движение, которое видел у Маркуса, но с вербальной командой, направляя кончик палочки на небольшую лужицу, образовавшуюся на полу, которая в тот же момент выстрелила в потолок, оставляя в подвесной конструкции существенную вмятину и, явно, не собираясь на этом останавливаться, принялась вдавливаться в потолок, пытаясь его проломить. – Фи… - Гарри не успел остановить свои же чары – лужа прыгнула на него, заставляя броситься в сторону, уберегая себя от участи быть раздавленным или утопленным в объеме воды размером с миску супа.   
  
\- Не маши палочкой, - очень спокойно попросил Маркус, абсолютно не впечатленный едва не свершившейся попыткой убийства. – Я же сказал, эти чары управля… - он не договорил, но резким взмахом своего оружия предотвратил очередное покушение, заставив лужу стечь в раковину, предназначенную для подобного. – Александр… - прозвучало почти укоризненно, и Гарри опустил глаза в пол, не зная, что ему предпринять, чтобы не демонстрировать еще больше неумения и неуравновешенности. – Снейп, должно быть, души в тебе не чаял? – глаза Поттера удивленно взметнулись вверх. Маркус с улыбкой переводил взгляд с него на сбитую стопку теперь мокрых полотенец, воздевал его к вмятине на потолке и затем, опускал к брызгам на стене рядом с головой самого Гарри, повторяя данную процедуру по кругу несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что юноша понял, каким разрушениям стал причиной.  
  
\- Снейп?  
  
\- Для зелий нужен определенный уровень дисциплины, а в тебе нет ни грамма. Чары ты выучишь, подчинишь тот фонтан, который в тебе бурлит, но зелья? Нет, зелья – это не твое, - с непогасшей улыбкой пояснил волшебник без толики разочарования, а скорее, наоборот, с возрастающим интересом. – Что у тебя было? Тролль?  
  
\- Выше… - инстинктивно, он прижал руку ко рту в ужасе, с возмущением, ни разу не притворным, глядя на Маркуса, который только что чуть не сократил количество подозреваемых в несколько раз. – Да как ты…  
  
\- В свое оправдание скажу, что не думал, что ты начнешь отвечать, - волшебник приблизился, кладя ладони на стену за головой Гарри, лишая его возможности отступить или сбежать, и это было настолько интимно, что Поттер едва не застонал от экстаза навязанной ему близости. Маркус приблизился к нему так, что между их губами остался сантиметр, зависая и дразня Гарри в абсолютно нецеломудренной манере, а после также легко отстранился, показывая мокрую руку – вся стена рядом с юношей была полностью мокрой от покушений его «лужи». – Не представляю, чего это стоило тебе, получить Выше Ожидаемого по зельям при такой сильной и, безусловно, взаимной антипатии с любой жидкостью, - усмехнулся он. – Да и Северус скорее сварит ученика в его же котле, чем завысит оценку.  
  
\- Ты учился у него? – решил ответить взаимностью на его вопрос Гарри, молясь о том, чтобы выяснить хоть что-то, пусть и самое бесполезное. Страх отступил, а вот воодушевление от возможности узнать хоть что-то настоящее заполонило все внутри, затопило, не давая насытится только занятиями или только магией.   
  
\- Я не настолько молод, Александр, - прикинув в уме, сколько лет ненавистному и проклинаемому ежедневно Снейпу, Гарри понял, что Маркус, скорее всего, является ровесником его родителей, возможно, младше на три-четыре года. Разница в возрасте, сформулированная в числовом эквиваленте, почему-то поразила, и юноша растерял остатки благоразумия, приоткрыв рот в несостоявшемся вопросе. – Что-то не так?  
  
Гарри и сам задавался этим вопросом: стал бы он встречаться с тем же Снейпом, если бы, конечно, тот был куда более приятным человеком и не отвратительным ему беспринципным предателем, служащим Волдеморту? Ответ находился, но его категорически не устраивал: «Ни за что, он же мне в отцы годится!» - дал себе мысленный и убежденный вывод Гарри, скривив губы в выражении едва ли не брезгливом. Он мог бы обманывать себя, говоря, что это все потому, что Снейп был Снейпом, безоговорочно не внушающим ему не только ни малейшей симпатии, но и хоть каких-либо нейтральных чувств даже до предательства. Но, справедливости ради, юноша отмечал для себя невозможность аналогичных отношений не только с ним: Люпин, например, не вызывал ничего кроме уважения и легкого чувства ностальгии и печали. И Гарри был уверен, что ни за что не представил бы на месте своего любовника Сириуса отнюдь не из-за родственно-крестных связей.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - выдавил он задумчиво, бездарная ложь давалась с неимоверным трудом, а забыть о своих подсчетах хотелось просто неимоверно. Разумом он понимал, что Маркус далек от таких представлений о возрасте, далек от всего, что он вообще способен вообразить, да и от фигуры отца он дальше и не придумать, но все же, что-то вбитое ему в голову нормальными Дурслями не могло выпасть оттуда с желаемой легкостью.  
  
\- Александр, - промурчал его имя маг. – Я знаю, что ты будешь многое утаивать, но лгать я тебе не позволю, - нотки обиды родились в голосе, резко разрастаясь до небывалой угрозы, и Гарри отпрянул, затылком стукнувшись о мокрую плитку, основываясь на ведущем его по жизни инстинкте самосохранения.  
  
\- Подумал о разнице в возрасте… Ты вдвое старше меня, - выдал он правду, смущающую его и, отстранившись от стены, растер ушибленный затылок ладонью.   
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что вдвое, - с усмешкой заметил Маркус так, словно это не беспокоило его отнюдь, и Гарри оскорбленно нахмурился, не сомневаясь в отсутствии у себя таланта к нумерологии, но и веря в свою способность посчитать в уме простейшие числа. Снейп начал преподавать, когда ему был год, и Маркусу тогда было точно больше семнадцати. – Не шарахайся от меня, - сменил тему старший волшебник, снова хмурясь. Его тело все еще было непозволительно близко, и Гарри дышал через раз, вжимаясь в стену с силой, обычно для этого не предназначенной. Ему казалось, что в ванной стало слишком мало места, воздух разом сделался душным и влажным, мешая нормально дышать, а близость Маркуса лишь подчеркивала эти весьма сбивающие с толку ощущения. – Ушибся?  
  
\- Это просто стена, - загипнотизировано откликнулся Гарри, не желая выдавать волнение, даже когда пальцы волшебника скользнули по его волосам, слегка разбирая их в стороны, касаясь ушибленного места. Легкие волны магии забрали боль и даже намек на будущий синяк, и Гарри застонал от этого невыносимого блаженства.   
  
\- Мне не нравится твой страх, - губы в губы прошептал Маркус, не убирая руки с его затылка, словно страхуя его от повторного удара. – Он меня злит.  
  
\- Тогда не пугай меня, - посоветовал юноша, не признаваясь даже самому себе, что его едва ли не трясет от холодка какого-то инстинктивного, неописуемого, беспричинного, казалось бы, ужаса перед человеком, не сделавшим ему пока ничего плохого. От этого липкого страха он испытывал еще больший стыд. – Неплохой рецепт, мне кажется, он не приходил тебе в голову?  
  
\- Наглый мальчишка…  
  
\- Зазнавшийся старикашка, - Гарри действительно старался, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, и это, вроде бы, получилось, вот только стоило ему это непомерно много. Он сцепил кулаки так, что ногти оставили болезненные вмятины на ладонях, а мышцы и суставы пальцев заныли от бесчеловечного обращения.   
  
\- Ты напуган, - констатировал эмпат, которого Гарри бы сейчас назвал как минимум, зловредным, а если подумать - смертельно ужасающим. – Но все равно споришь… Гриффиндорец? – усмешка спала, когда юноша со всей силы толкнул его в грудь, пытаясь завоевать себе хоть чуть-чуть больше места и больше воздуха, а возможно, заодно, организовать путь бегства. Гарри затопила волна возмущения и вполне обоснованного страха – очередной ответ о нем был получен так легко, что это огорчало. Последний след ухмылки был стерт с лица Маркуса окончательно, его ладонь сжала горло Гарри не до боли, но ощутимо мешая его планам. – Не смей со мной драться!  
  
\- Не смей меня трогать без моего согласия! – взорвался тот, хотя его возмущенный крик прозвучал немного хрипло. Рука давила на его кадык, вызывая дискомфорт, он с трудом сглотнул, не позволяя себе удариться в панику. Черные глаза потенциально неудавшегося любовника слепили его, концентрируя все его восприятие на себе, не позволяя видеть нормально, оставляя во вспышках ощущений лишь контуры предметов. Он не сразу заметил, что рука с его горла исчезла, а Маркус обнимает его за талию, все еще придерживая его затылок, не позволяя ему навредить самому себе резкими движениями.  
  
\- Что с тобой? – озабоченно переспросил волшебник, пока Гарри пытался сморгнуть странный эффект, появившийся, когда Маркус начал злиться на него. Это было действительно странно, но чувство удушливости и легкая клаустрофобия полностью прошли теперь, хотя мужчина был к нему даже ближе, чем пару минут назад. – Ну и зачем было драться? Александр? Я же не поранил тебя… - в последней реплике почувствовалось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее мольбу, спрятанную за тонной уверенности.  
  
Тем временем Гарри едва не утонул в нахлынувшем на него отчаянии: Маркус уже угадал слишком много. Он без труда выяснил его примерный возраст, а теперь еще и получил существенную подсказку по поводу факультета, чтобы не сказать – уверенность. У него уже есть оценка по зельеварению, и пускай он не знает, что это оценка за СОВы, а не за ЖАБА, такой балл все равно является весьма показательным среди гриффиндорских выпускников и учеников мужского пола за три-четыре года.  
  
Поттер поймал себя на том, что абсолютно не чувствует страха быть пойманным – его затмевает с избытком, топит в себе, непоколебимое и глупое в своей направленности чувство утраты. И даже сцена с этим чем-то, похожим на драку – хотя Гарри понимал, что это ей не было – ничего не значила на фоне осознания простого факта: он видит Маркуса в последний раз.  
  
– Если ты так обращаешься с любовниками, понятно, почему тебе пришлось искать замену на Косой Аллее! – прошептал Поттер сдавленно, пытаясь выдать свою боль за злость, а чистейшее отчаяние за обиду. Он пытался убедить себя, что все к лучшему, что это все равно было на пару встреч, но у него не получалось ничего. Юноша шустро покинул ванную комнату, выбиваясь из рук мужчины.  
  
Валяющееся на полу полотенце, брошенное им во время демонстрации магии Маркуса, лежало влажным комом, создавая ощущение хаоса во всей комнате. Взгляд Гарри поймался в эту ловушку, навевая мысли о разрухе, боях и, почему-то, абсолютной тишине. Наверное, все дело было в том, что разбросанные вещи ассоциировались с боевыми действиями настолько плотно, что он не мог не думать об этом, видя даже брошенное на пол им самим одинокое мокрое полотенце.  
  
Нагнувшись, он поднял махровую ткань, складывая ее в несколько раз максимально ровно чуть дрожащими пальцами.  
  
\- Я не пытаюсь выяснить твое имя, Александр, - тихо раздался сзади поразительно понимающий голос, а его владелец медленно положил руки на плечи юноши, водя по ним ладонями, словно в попытке согреть. – Я пытался понять тебя, это другое, - от вмешательства чужих слов в мысли, те стали только беспорядочнее и создавали еще больше хаоса, а чувство потери лишь усиливалось. – Не надо страдать напрасно, я все равно уже не дам тебе уйти, - вспыхнув от возмущения, Поттер забыл о своих эмоциях на те несколько секунд, которые понадобились, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, развернуться, прищуриться и выдать в лицо полузнакомому магу:  
  
\- Ты невероятно эгоистичный капризный сукин сын, это не игра! – Маркус сделал шаг назад, выглядя, по меньшей мере, удивленно: его брови приподнялись и сошлись к переносице, а рот слегка приоткрылся для ответа, которого не последовало. Он оценивающе посмотрел на юношу, взвешивая что-то про себя, пока тот растерял весь свой запал, потратив его на единственную фразу, и теперь ежась под пронзительным взглядом. Гарри ожидал болезненного удара, очередной слишком интимной драки или, во всяком случае, угрожающего шипения на ухо, но мужчина расплылся в улыбке.  
  
\- Если ты, в самом деле, окажешься Мордредом под обороткой, я не слишком-то удивлюсь.  
  
Растерявшись между смущением и растерянностью, как Рон между медовухой и сливочным пивом, Гарри не знал, сжимать ли ему губы от злости или в смущении опускать глаза. Он молча смотрел на Маркуса, не понимая в первые секунды, зачем это было сказано и с какими эмоциями. Пока реальность догоняла его, мужчина уже оставил диалоги в прошлом.  
  
Не собираясь соглашаться, Поттер просто не успел отказать: его губы были захвачены врасплох мгновенно и с такой жадностью, что у него был выбор, подчиниться или остаться без них. Выбрав первое, он слегка приоткрыл рот, позволяя Маркусу, впервые действующему с таким остервенением, проникнуть языком внутрь. Почувствовав вибрирующую вокруг, едва сдерживаемую силу, Гарри глухо застонал, пытаясь найти в себе хоть какие-то зачатки возмущенной поведением мужчины и всем произошедшим разумности, но на ее месте была звонкая как колокол пустота, отражающая вибрацию магии Маркуса и многократно множащая ее внутри.   
  
Едва мужчина отпустил его губы, Гарри решил, что у него появился маленький шанс на свободу, но тот лишь прорычал ему:  
  
\- Смотри на меня, - это прозвучало так требовательно, что было немедленно исполнено. – Обожаю твои глаза… - загипнотизированный, ошеломленный, покоренный чужой магией Гарри не хотел спорить, но почему-то эта покорность неловко и несвоевременно ассоциировалось с Империусом, который он был не просто способен сбросить, но и обязан сбрасывать.  
  
\- Они не мои, - напомнил он, прищурившись, кажется, взбешивая то ли любовника, то ли врага, в разы сильнее.  
  
\- Мне все равно, - рыкнул тот на юношу, оттесняя его к кровати. Понимание этого факта дало трезвости еще один неплохой шанс, которым та не преминула воспользоваться, обдавая Гарри беспокойством, слишком ярко резонирующим с эйфорией от всего происходящего. Ловкое движение руки Маркуса вырвало палочку из его кармана – впрочем, он и так забыл про ее наличие – отправляя куда-то за пределы его зрения, а следующее, не менее быстрое и натренированное движение заставило расстегнуться рубашку Гарри, а джинсы соскользнуть с ног так легко, словно они были привычного кузено-слоновьего размера. Вот только это было совсем не так.  
  
\- Мар… - очередной поцелуй запретил ему заканчивать мысль, и парень, пытаясь удержать равновесие, отступая от разошедшегося мужчины, запутался в спущенных джинсах и рухнул на кровать, абсолютно не представляя, что делать. Новый поток магии, должно быть, был призван его заткнуть, потому что сдавил все в груди до боли, и когда Гарри показалось, что волшебник решил просто задушить его, та хлынула из груди по всему телу, заполняя его тяжестью и онемением.  
  
Нечто подобное, хотя, конечно, в более сильном и неприятном ключе, испытывали проклятые заклинанием Петрификус Тоталус. Здесь же, насколько Гарри мог судить, все было замешано на желании Маркуса – причем, скорее всего, неосознанном – чтобы ему не сопротивлялись.  
  
Все внутри разрывалось между желанием закричать, зовя на помощь, а затем бороться, собрав ватное тело во что-то более боеспособное, и желанием расслабиться, получая приятную в высшей степени ласку.  
  
Ощущения были слишком незнакомы, магия слишком сильна, чтобы можно было воспротивиться ей, а тело было практически парализовано этой сладкой тяжестью, заполнившей его до краев. Эхо желаний Маркуса, постоянно звенящее в его голове с многократными повторениями, приводило в полнейший ступор. Похоже, от шока, возбуждение прошло окончательно, и Гарри застыл, полностью оставив попытки двигаться, непонимающий и растерянный далеко за пределом своих возможностей.  
  
Маркус оторвался от него, глядя вопросительно, пряча раздражение в самой глубине своих глаз. Прохладные пальцы огладили щеки, а затем мужчина уперся ладонями по бокам от головы Поттера, нависая над ним и не придавливая его весом.  
  
\- Я не могу двигаться… - кажется, сразу поняв, в чем дело, волшебник подхватил его, усаживая и прислоняя к себе, руками ощупывая быстро возвращающее чувствительность тело. Сердце Гарри стучало, отдаваясь неприятной пульсацией в сдавленном горле, а тело начала сотрясать крупная дрожь.  
  
\- Александр, - забормотал маг на ухо, немного подползая к нему по шелковистому покрывалу, создавая контакт по всему телу. Дезориентация отравляла сознание, глушила его как крик мандрагоры, и Гарри едва справлялся с этим оглушающим все живое воплем, перебарывая себя.  
  
\- В порядке, - губы дрожали, но в целом ответ получился, пусть коротким и не слишком правдоподобным, но хотя бы уверенным. Он осторожно начал сжимать пальцы, но те не слушались в достаточной степени, что пугало, признаться, даже сильнее отсутствия возможности двигать ими вообще.   
  
\- Погоди, дай телу привыкнуть, - попросил Маркус с проблеском обеспокоенности. – Просто подожди минуту… Было больно?  
  
\- Нет, - неожиданный вопрос немного развеял морок и отвлек. Двигаться сейчас было так же сложно, как оторвать куски тумана и начать тасовать их между собой, но, даже чувствуя это, Гарри не оставлял попыток. Мысли вернулись к Маркусу, и, почему-то, злости на мужчину не было – не то, чтобы тот не предупреждал, о возможном действии своей магии. – Просто тело как чужое… Почти прошло.  
  
\- Все же моя магия не из приятных, - усмехнулся волшебник печально, задумчиво копошась в волосах Гарри рукой, отчего тот невольно прильнул к нему ближе. Подавив порыв утешить, Поттер понял, что все, что он собирался сказать, было недалеко от правды: ощущение отнюдь не было неприятным.  
  
\- Дело не в магии, я испугался того, что не смогу защититься, - честно произнес он так, словно это было самим собой разумеющимся. – Само ощущение было даже… экзотическим? – Маркус хмыкнул, от чего его грудь вздрогнула, заставив Гарри чуть отстраниться. Тело уже слушалось его полностью, и он оставался прижатым к волшебнику по своей воле. Медленно хмыканье переросло в полноценный смех, похоже, Маркус от души забавлялся таким ответом, что было почти обидно.  
  
\- Что смешного? – обиженно надув губы, буркнул Гарри себе под нос. По его мнению, это было в высшей степени не справедливо: сначала его оглушили магией, потом показали чудеса, чуть не придушили, чуть не разоблачили, снова оглушили магией и почти изнасиловали. На фоне этого, он считал свое состояние и ответ более чем приемлемыми.   
  
\- Размышляю, ты проклятье за мои грехи, упавшее на меня с неба благословение или самый сложный вызов моей судьбы… - посерьезнев ответил Маркус, и пояснил, видимо, чтобы Гарри не подумал, что над ним издеваются. – Твой разум работает настолько непредсказуемо, что это завораживает, как взгляд василиска.  
  
\- Вот спасибо… - комплимент, конечно, и без того был сомнительным, а уж то, какими воспоминаниями он был подкреплен, и вовсе убивало любое подобие благодарности за подобное сравнение.  
  
\- Откуда такое брезгливое отношение? – тон стал злее, чтобы не сказать больше. – Не любишь змей?  
  
\- При чем тут змеи! Василиск – не нормальная змея, - он сощурился. – И дело даже не в этом… Его взгляд оценить мне, к счастью, не доводилось, но подозреваю, что если бы имел такое счастье, то сравнение твое было бы применять просто не к кому. Кроме того, от василисков воняет тысячелетними разлагающимися тухлыми трупами так, как от редкого инфернала несет… - Поттера основательно передернуло, на помощь воспоминаниям за второй курс пришли свежие прошлогодние. Зловонное дыхание обдавало его одновременно с сотнями прикосновений топящих его в мертвячьем растворе рук, и он потер ладони, пытаясь доказать себе, что существует вне воды и Тайной Комнаты.  
  
\- Сейчас так эмоционально пишут учебники? – уточнил Маркус заинтересованно. – В мое время редкий выпускник мог так отчетливо представить инфернала или, тем более, василиска, - вспомнив, о том, кто он, с кем он, и о том, что ему не положено знать запах дыхания тысячелетнего салазарова василиска, как и вспоминать монотонный холод кожи ладоней инферналов на своем теле, Гарри встряхнул головой.  
  
\- Иногда я читаю внеклассную литературу, - пожал он плечами, стремясь закрыть тему.  
  
\- Если так, ты очень интересно выбираешь книги.  
  
Замечание повисло в воздухе подозрительной, окутывающей беспокойством тишиной. Гарри отстранился от груди волшебника, глядя на него с недоверчивым выражением опасающегося человека, но этого хватило, чтобы тот успокаивающе улыбнулся, впрочем, без должного правдоподобия.  
  
\- Ты не можешь так делать, - с нотками укоризны пробормотал Гарри тихо, практически без выражения, ощущая себя слишком усталым, чтобы вступать в очередной спор.  
  
\- Я больше не отпущу свою магию, - сразу кивнул тот, а Поттер весело хихикнул, практически оскорбленный таким абсолютным непониманием. Удивительно было, что эмпату не настолько легко понимать его, как могло бы быть – Гарри был уверен, что обладай он такими способностями, понимал бы всех и практически всегда, даже если бы они не слишком его интересовали. Поттер же интересовал мага, и был в этом абсолютно уверен, вот только пониманию со стороны последнего это не слишком способствовало. Это ощущалось так, словно у Маркуса в голове сложилась определенная модель поведения людей с четко заданными под нее причинами и поводами, список которых был закрыт и пополнению не подлежал.  
  
\- При чем тут твоя магия? – спросил Поттер, насмехаясь над неумением несомненно величайшего эмпата в Британии, или как минимум входящего в тройку лучших, читать людей. Маркус выглядел не просто удивленным, он казался сбитым с толку: его взгляд устремился в никуда, мужчина просто впал в ступор, ища ошибку в траектории своих умозаключений и, конечно, не находя ее. – Я про твои догадки. Это история моей жизни, я не хочу обсуждать это. Если ты не прекратишь… - он замялся: говорить о собственном уходе из жизни Маркуса категорически не хотелось.  
  
\- Постараюсь не читать тебя, - кивнул тот, не давая Гарри времени на размышления и сомнения в отношении формулировки. – Но это будет сложно, ведь ответы у тебя разве что на лбу не написаны… - Гарри раздумывал о том, что видимо невозможность скрыть что-то личное была и остается его проклятьем. Вот только притворяться кем-то другим от этого понимания легче ему не становилось, а близость Маркуса и вовсе мешала даже подумать о такой возможности, поэтому истина выскакивала в самый неподходящий момент, обнажая его опасные секреты, которые могут стоить жизни им обоим, если откроются, призывая Ад на их головы. – Научить бы тебя окклюменции, этот твой артефакт – болтрушайкам на смех.  
  
Насмешливо-оскорбительные интонации снова взяли верх, и издевка разлилась раскатами соблазняющего голоса, наполняя Гарри странной убедительной уверенностью, совсем не подходящей к ситуации. Он вскинулся, ловя гаснущую полуусмешку Маркуса, и широко улыбаясь ему взамен.  
  
\- Эй! Он лучший! – выдал он со смешком, защищая древнюю как Хогвартс собственность семьи Блэк, владельцем наследия которой случайно стал.   
  
\- Да, само собой. Такие хитрые приспособления носят бездарные потомки аристократических семей, печальный итог долгих поколений прославленных и могущественных магов, - мужчина резковато, так, что у Гарри перехватило на долю секунды дыхание, опрокинул его, прижимая к кровати руками за запястья. Обнаженный торс Поттера соприкасался с все еще облаченной в рубашку грудью мага. – Но ты же не из их числа, да?   
  
Мысли путались как новогодняя гирлянда, и Гарри уже не мог бы сказать, где начало, где конец этого клубка неразберихи. Маркус снова задавал ему вопрос, это неимоверно злило, но вместе с тем забавляло, при этом жутко хотелось ответить честно, но еще больше – одержать победу, запутав его в его же собственных безупречных рассуждениях. Вместе с тем, Гарри не имел представления на что отвечать: на упоминание бездарности, чистокровности или могущественности его предков. Что бы он ни сказал, как бы ни ответил, это лишь больше запутывало его самого, а вот Маркус, как почему-то казалось Гарри, легко мог разобраться в этом мотке недоверчивых и двусмысленных ответов.  
  
\- Слишком много вопросов, - прохрипел Поттер, ерзая под мужчиной, пытаясь высвободиться. Он едва сдержал стон: ощущение чужого веса на бедрах действовало весьма возбуждающе, какими бы сложными вычислениями не были заняты его мозги.  
  
\- Эта побрякушка все равно бесполезна, - ладонь Маркуса обвилась вокруг запястья, уже не придавливая, а лаская кожу под свободно застегнутым браслетом. Гарри сдавленно зашипел, понимая, в какой опасности сейчас его мысли: он был в одном неловком – или чрезвычайно ловком, как посмотреть – движении от абсолютного разоблачения. – Так легко обойти… Всего один щелчок, - лицо волшебника висело над лицом Поттера в нескольких сантиметрах, а его рука все также навязчиво гладила нежную кожу запястья. Сам маг словно и не замечал попыток парня вырваться из плена.  
  
\- Не смей, - как мог угрожающе, прорычал Гарри, облизывая пересохшие губы, с которых срывались придушенные чуть свистящие жадные вздохи. Было похоже, что ерзанья парня лишь сильнее заводят и радуют Маркуса, который с победной улыбкой наблюдал за его жалкими, по его собственному мнению, попытками.   
  
Маркус подался вперед, вжимая парня в кровать еще сильнее – тот уже едва чувствовал пальцы передавленных рук. Пушистые черные как сам дух тьмы волосы пощекотали лицо Гарри, когда Маркус поцеловал его шею, заставляя вывернуть голову в противоположную сторону, изображая сопротивление уже без должного правдоподобия. Сдаться хотелось неимоверно, но рука на браслете все еще пугала, и Поттер нет-нет, да делал попытки вытянуть руку, рискуя при этом расстегнуть браслет еще и своими собственными движениями, зацепив за сильные пальцы Маркуса или за покрывало.  
  
\- Перестань, Александр, - проворковал тот ему на ухо. – Хотел бы - уже расстегнул бы, - с улыбкой он прикусил мочку уха Гарри, слегка отпуская свою магию, отчего последнего бросило в жар. Поттеру подумалось, что даже откуси тот ему ухо, сейчас он бы этого не заметил. Головокружение нарастало, а Гарри еще раз дернул руки на удачу, потеряв чувство реальности, когда те оказались свободными. Обхватив Маркуса за шею, он, вместо того, чтобы запланировано оттолкнуть, прижал его к себе, целуя в губы, возможно, недостаточно умело, но со всем возможным старанием. Использовать язык ему во время поцелуев практически не приходилось, поэтому происходящее было в новинку для него, как и приподнимающий его зачем-то за поясницу мужчина.   
  
Поняв, чего тот хочет, Гарри вскинулся скорее от страха, чем от возмущения, поймав резко высвобожденной ради этого рукой резинку сползающих с него усилиями Маркуса трусов. Застыв, как кролик перед удавом, неподвижный, но все еще на что-то надеющийся, Гарри задержал дыхание. Медленно разжимая пальцы, он чувствовал себя так, словно подписывает себе смертный приговор, а мужчина только усмехнулся, абсолютно не скрываясь, чем добавил неуверенности и беспокойства.  
  
Не то, чтобы Поттер ожидал какой-то особой нежности, но предпочел бы хотя бы приглушить свет, залезть под одеяло, а главное – иметь партнера не менее оголенного, чем он сам. Маркус же был одет полностью, и юноша сосредоточил все свое внимание на этом, начиная абсолютно по-магловски расстегивать рубашку мужчины. Тот только неразборчиво хмыкнул, отстраняя руки Гарри, и проводя вдоль линии пуговиц напряженной ладонью, заставляя рубашку расстегнуться, а затем, отводя руки назад, позволяя собственной магии ее стащить. От этого юноше почему-то стало почти обидно, но волшебник уже занял его поцелуями, не позволяя анализировать происходящее с ним и утопать в неловкости и неправильности момента.  
  
Вполне вероятно, что все это не сработало бы так сильно, если бы Поттер не был занят единственной идеей, идя на эту встречу – он совсем не хотел умирать девственником. И когда Волдеморт нацелит на него свою палочку в последний раз, неминуемо выйдя победителем – Гарри ничуть не тешил себя несбыточными надеждами на собственную победу – он, во всяком случае, сможет вспомнить вот этот момент, когда ладони Маркуса скользят по его мышцам, вибрирующая магия наполняет комнату, а собственные губы горят от страстных ласк.  
  
Не менее жарко отвечая на поцелуи, Гарри пообещал себе, что выучит эту бесполезную для боя магию в первую очередь, чтобы в следующий раз обязательно раздеть мужчину самостоятельно. От одной идеи, что этот следующий раз будет, внутри все предвкушающее ликовало, хотя юноша и запрещал себе любые мысли и надежды. Пока сознание упрямо твердило, что это в последний раз, все остальное уже радовалось определенному и неминуемому продолжению.  
  
Пока Гарри отвлекся на ласки и размышления, Маркус уже избавился от собственной одежды, поэтому теперь они с Поттером были относительно наравне. Вот только, окинув взглядом идеальную стройную фигуру, Гарри вынуждено распекал себя за собственную худобу, не желая даже допускать, что подобное может кому-то приглянуться. Едва не чертыхаясь, он мечтал приглушить свет, отвлечь Маркуса, укрыться одеялом или сделать хоть что-нибудь. До сих пор его нагое тело видели только парни в душе, но по отношению к ним его сердце было, к его счастью, абсолютно равнодушно, не заходясь трелями от оценивающих порой без смущения взглядов.   
  
Мужчина сделал резкое движение, перевернув его на живот, настолько легко и быстро отрывая его руки от себя, что Гарри почувствовал себя слабым. В действительности, он был весьма сильным для своего возраста, мог легко поднять Рона, а Гермиону и вовсе носить на спине и даже на руках довольно долго, но сейчас все это не имело никакого значения. На контрасте разница в силе была настолько очевидна и неоспорима, что Поттер ни на йоту не чувствовал возможность взять ситуацию под контроль.  
  
От того, что Маркус теперь был для него невидим, а все перед глазами занимала светло-бежевая поверхность шелковистого покрывала, словно растянувшегося во все стороны до самого горизонта, Гарри сжался, уже не предвкушающе, а дезориентировано. Чужая ладонь схватила за загривок, сжимая волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову, а зубы Маркуса сомкнулись на левой стороне его шеи, где-то под ухом, заставляя застонать от боли и неожиданности.   
  
Рука прошлась по его ягодицам, поглаживая и словно прицениваясь. Когда пальцы мужчины самоуверенно прошлись между ягодицами, Гарри на одном упрямстве заставил себя лежать смирно, не извиваясь и не пытаясь вырваться: сказывалась воистину гриффиндорская упертость. Если смотреть правде в глаза, сейчас гриффиндорец был готов бежать куда угодно, теряя несуществующие тапки по дороге, но позволить себе такую роскошь не мог.  
  
Едва слышные шипящие звуки заставили Поттера изогнуть шею, пытаясь посмотреть на Маркуса: это точно было какое-то заклинание, но вибрирующая магия, прокатившаяся внутри, расставила все на свои места. Очищающие, которыми он пользовался вместо душа последние пару недель, ощущались примерно так же. Мужчина притянул Гарри, который вцепился в покрывало, мгновенно скомкавшееся под ним, себе на колени, а его очередной шепот остался для юноши невнятным бормотанием. Палец ловко скользнул в него практически безболезненно, и лишь через пару секунд Гарри ощутил легкое жжение.  
  
Маркус замер на несколько мгновений, а после наклонился вперед, целуя выпирающие лопатки юноши и гладя его шею свободной рукой.  
  
\- Не напрягайся так, - хриплый шепот в любой другой момент был бы сочтен в высшей степени соблазнительным, но прямо сейчас Поттер не был способен этого оценить. Свои ощущения он мог бы описать разве что как очень дискомфортные и даже в некоторой степени унизительные. Когда Маркус начал двигаться, эта неловкость лишь усилилась. Магия почему-то практически отсутствовала, и Гарри решил, что мужчина таким образом дает ему возможность привыкнуть, что сейчас совсем не помогало. Самое худшее, что вообще могло случиться с ним в такой ситуации, бездействие, и он бы предпочел делать что угодно, только не ожидать, замерев, неизвестно чего, даже не понимая, правильно ли он себя ведет, и, концентрируясь на этом бесконечно важном и единственном вопросе. Вот только сложно делать что-то, когда тебя вдавили лицом в покрывало, а твой партнер за твоей спиной, контролирует каждое твое движение, запрещая его - это все вбивало Гарри в напряженный ступор. Второй палец заставил парня сдавить распростертые по покрывалу руки в кулаки, забыв как дышать. От стыда к лицу прилила краска, и он уже намеренно и самостоятельно вдавил его в душную ткань, надеясь, что ему не придется его отрывать.   
  
– Расслабься, Александр, - пальцы в волосах не доставляли и толики возможной радости, он был слишком занят раздражающими его сейчас обстоятельствами, чтобы ощутить эту ласку. Отпустив его волосы, Маркус скользнул ладонью к его паху, легонько щекоча внутреннюю поверхность бедра, от чего Поттер в попытке протеста постарался свести ноги, отталкивая чужую ладонь. – Александр? – вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, мужчина просто снова наклонился к нему, практически ложась поверх, лишь коленями раздвигая его бедра. – О чем ты думаешь?  
  
Гарри был уверен, что открой он сейчас рот, и голос подведет его, окончательно сев и позволяя исторгать из себя лишь постыдные, лишенные воли звуки. Кулаки сжимались так, что суставы ныли от невозможности принять желаемую позицию, а мышцы сводило от приложенной силы.  
  
\- Ни о чем, - тело прошибла неловкая крупная дрожь, заставившая его подтянуть руки к себе в попытке выдать ее за намеренное движение. Во всех сферах жизни у юноши всегда все было не как у других людей, и, наверное, глупо было ожидать, что в любовных отношениях у него все сложится как надо, вот только думать об этом стоило раньше, а не сейчас, лежа с разведенными ногами под технично имеющим его пальцами любовником.  
  
\- Не лги мне, - требовательный шепот на ухо не был злым. Поэтому и только поэтому парень позволил себе еще одну попытку отмахнуться от допроса.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь… О всяком, - Поттер поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас продал бы душу за свою мантию-невидимку или возможность аппарировать прочь, едва застегнув штаны, но и то, и другое было недоступно: бегство было неприемлемо для него. Грубо толкнувшись в него пальцами, Маркус выразил неодобрение, и юноша вынужденно застонал от легкой боли и сильного неудобства.  
  
\- О чем ты думаешь, Александр? – в голове стучало. Локти защищали щеки и покрасневшие уши от пристальных взглядов Маркуса, но требовательный тон не позволял надеяться, что язык тела партнера, ясно отражающий формулу «я в домике» хоть что-то для него значит.  
  
\- О том, стоит ли оно того, если так каждый раз, - выдавил честный ответ Гарри, захлебываясь воздухом. От стыда хотелось умереть на месте, лишь бы не разбираться с последствиями, а Маркус замер над ним катастрофически резко, никак не обозначая своих эмоций по поводу повисшей в воздухе фразы. Боль и неудобство потухли в желании броситься наутек, и Гарри даже приподнялся на руках, собираясь попробовать этот совсем не гриффиндорский способ решения проблем, мгновенно придавленный обратно к кровати сильной рукой.   
  
Молчание оглушало, мысли не складывались во что-то полноценное, оставаясь разрозненными элементами неработающей системы, идеи и сожаления вспыхивали в голове, мгновенно перегорая, как сломанные лампочки.   
  
\- Иди сюда, - ласково позвал мужчина, одновременно подтягивая на себя юношу за бедра двумя руками. Тот неловко заерзал, приподнимаясь, и абсолютно не желая демонстрировать покрасневшее лицо и подрагивающие губы. – Не прячься, - потребовал изверг, опрокидывая Гарри на себя и разворачивая, и тот утонул в абсолютно черных глазах, едва видя практически черные радужки между огромными зрачками и белком. – Ты прекрасен, - оказавшись в тесных объятиях обнаженного мужчины, Поттер слегка осмелел, успокоенный, что теперь, по крайней мере, его лицо уже снова не рассматривают.  
  
\- Извращенец, - прохрипел он, не подумав, и мужчина весело хмыкнул, услышав такой комментарий, а тишина, повисшая следом, была куда более уютной, скрашенная быстрым, но размеренным стуком сердца Маркуса. Унижение схлынуло, лишив смущение и растерянность своей поддержки, и Гарри почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
  
\- Это твой первый раз? – только после этого прозвучавшего вопроса, он вспомнил, что едва знакомый маг вовсе не был обязан догадаться об этом, а его интуиция, пусть и не ограниченная обычными человеческими возможностями, все же имела свои границы и основывалась на совокупности фактов. Едва заметно кивнув, Гарри сжал губы и прищурился, не зная, что ему теперь делать. – Знаешь… Обычно такие вещи следует сообщать партнеру до, а не после, - снова кивнув, и радуясь, что тон нейтрально-лекционный, а не раздраженный или, что еще хуже, разочарованный, Поттер поднял взгляд на улыбающегося ему Маркуса.  
  
\- Прости. Не подумал, - пару раз кашлянув, чтобы вернуть голосу хоть какую-то звонкость, Гарри легонько пожал плечами, демонстрируя нечто похожее на извинения.  
  
Завалив его на кровать, волшебник снова укусил его за шею, на этот раз чуть слабее, в зону под подбородком, свободной рукой снова находя анус и надавливая. Парень был слишком занят безуспешными попытками спасти свою шею от покушений, поэтому едва замечал происходящее.  
  
\- Ты ставишь мне синяки! – устав уворачиваться и крутить головой, воскликнул он с возмущением, без особой надежды привести Маркуса к какому-то подобию дисциплины, и даже улыбаясь по неведомым ему самому причинам. Сейчас, видя взбудораженного растрепанного волшебника, явно довольного происходящим, он чувствовал себя на порядок лучше, и понимал, что это изменение – попытка мага пойти ему навстречу.  
  
\- Я тебя отмечаю, - кивнул тот, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. В который раз спасая свою шею, Гарри поцеловал его в губы, пытаясь занять их хоть чем-то, в очередной раз пуская в ход язык и пытаясь понять, как делать это правильно. Собственных усилий оценить он не мог, но в целом получалось головокружительно: в какой-то момент магия Маркуса вырвалась на пару секунд, и юноша застонал от заполнившей его доверху, потрясающей до основания силы. Путаясь пальцами во взъерошенных волосах волшебника, он исступленно целовал его, надеясь доставить хоть долю такого удовольствия в ответ, но тот, глухо зарычав, отстранился, поставив на его шее, уже, наверное, лишенной чистого места, еще один явно лишний синяк.  
  
\- Все равно сведу, - усмехнулся Поттер из чистого упрямства, обозначая бесцельность таких действий.  
  
\- Не сведешь, - прозвучало в ответ многообещающе, и в этот момент Поттеру не приходилось сомневаться: не сведет. Вопросом «почему» он сейчас не задавался, ведь важен был результат: в ближайшую неделю он будет ходить с метками исцеловавшего его всего мужчины, а друзья будут очень непристойно краснеть и хихикать, глядя на это кощунство хитрыми и понимающими глазами довольных своей работой почти что свах.  
  
Острое удовольствие пришло неожиданно, и Гарри застонал, выгибаясь навстречу движениям, утопая в ответной вспышке чужой силы, нагревающей их двоих и все пространство вокруг. Поцелуи Маркуса ощущались словно нападение, и Гарри обороняюще толкал его губами и языком, сопротивляясь непонятно чему, непонятно зачем и непонятно почему. Движения мужчины, едва он ощущал сопротивление, становились лишь агрессивнее, и круг замыкался, доводя до нехватки воздуха и искусанных до крови губ.  
  
Лишившись ощущения пальцев в себе, парень обиженно застонал, сам смущаясь этих звуков, и сразу закусывая губу. Технически, он понимал, что последует за этим, так что сдерживал свое разочарование, в ожидании откинувшись назад, готовясь к легкой боли и последующему удовольствию. К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, что мужчина оставит дорожку ленивых поцелуев от уже полюбленной им шеи к рвано вздымающемуся животу и отстранится.  
  
\- Мордред, что?! – едва не прорычал Гарри, потеряв контроль за какие-то несколько секунд, желая продолжения в любом виде, любой форме и с любыми последствиями.   
  
\- Примерно так будет каждый раз, - усмехнулся Маркус. – Ты уверен, что оно стоит того? – Поттер задохнулся от возмущения и безудержной страсти, готовый то ли сам отыметь Маркуса, то ли врезать ему, игнорируя возможные последствия. Даже понимая, что над ним нагло издеваются, он не мог не испытывать всех положенных по этому поводу эмоций, а усмешка мужчины лишь обостряла ощущения в разы. Оперевшись ладонями о матрас, слишком мягкий для рывка, он быстро поднялся, обхватывая волшебника за шею, забираясь на его колени, вжимаясь обнаженным телом в его голую грудь и целуя, надеясь, что такой ответ будет достаточен – думать над словами сейчас было излишне сложно.  
  
Маркус отвечал ему с не меньшим пылом, и, выпрямившись, подхватил его под бедра, заваливая обратно сопротивляющегося парня, думающего, что его пытаются отстранить. Пальцы прошлись по спине старшего мага, слегка оцарапывая, и тот прикусил губу, замирая в подобии раздражения.  
  
\- Лежи! – потребовал он, чуть отстраняясь и пристраиваясь между разведенными коленями Гарри. – Лежи смирно, или я не ручаюсь за последствия, - рыкнул он еще раз на попытавшегося снова ухватить его за плечи и шею гриффиндорца. В кои-то веки послушавшись, не столько угрожающего тона, сколько полного обещаний голодного взгляда, юноша замер на пару секунд, а Маркус дернул его на себя, с хриплым стоном. Напряжение на его лице лишь на мгновение сменилось удовольствием, когда он легонько толкнулся в юношу в первый раз. Руки сжались на бедрах до боли и, вероятно, очередных синяков, которые Гарри теперь бы и не подумал сводить чарами. Осторожно выгибаясь навстречу обещающим прикосновениям, парень услышал лишь еще более раздраженное шипение. – Лежи, Александр, мантикора тебя дери! – руки юрко переместились с бедер на грудь, вжимая своевольного парня в кровать с даже излишней силой, и тот в ответ играющим жестом провел пальцами от кистей до плеч мужчины, замечая, как шевелятся желваки от напряжения. Даже понимая, что Маркус терпит ради его удобства, Гарри не мог испытывать благодарность прямо сейчас: ему не было больно, и хотелось большего, а отступившая магия и напряженный мужчина вызывали лишь неблагодарную обиду.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - глядя в черные глаза прошептал он, не особо умело облекая свои мысли в слова. – Пожалуйста… - осторожно толкнувшись бедрами вперед, Маркус вырвал у него неразборчивый стон, заставляя забыть про остаточное неудобство. Гарри подался ему навстречу, слишком резко, и тихонько зашипел. Близости хотелось неимоверно: ускорить, усилить, продлить – он просто не мог ожидать дольше: Маркуса хотелось сейчас. Угольно черные глаза разглядывали его как диковинное сокровище, никогда прежде не виденное, и как ничто другое желаемое. Наклонившись к нему, мужчина поцеловал его намного аккуратнее чем прежде, в прямую противоположность ситуации и желаниям.   
  
Постепенно увеличивая амплитуду движений, Маркус прикрыл свои черные колдовские глаза. Его магия, такая знакомая и почти привычная для Поттера, звенела в нем, отдаваясь в каждом движении, но не срывалась с его кожи, сдерживаемая силой воли.  
  
Юноша приложил руку к чужой груди, туда, где сила билась вместе с сердцем наиболее ощутимо. Закинув ноги на бедра мужчины, он уже сам начал смело вжиматься в него, ощущая толчки одновременно с порывами чужой высвобождающейся магии. С громкими хлопками потух свет по всей комнате, а остатки лампочек с искрами полетели на пол, когда Гарри прикусил шею волшебника, оставляя на ней свою собственную отметку и понимая, что это действительно приятно.  
  
Чертыхнувшись, Маркус прильнул к нему, переставая опираться на руки, и обхватил за поясницу, фиксируя ее, не позволяя проваливаться в мягкую кровать, и усиливая проникновение. Гарри вскрикнул. Его руки гуляли по мужчине, но в своем возбужденном, ослепленном удовольствием состоянии, он не соображал, что именно делает, слишком сильно сжимая и снова оцарапывая кожу на спине волшебника.   
  
\- Маркус! – простонал он в непонятной мольбе, и тот чуть ускорился, отпуская его талию и перемещая ладонь на член. Губы снова опустились на его шею, но в этот раз обошлось без укусов, чему Гарри был даже немного огорчен. Было настолько хорошо, что мучительно хотелось причинять аналогичное удовольствие и партнеру, но пока что парень не представлял, что именно он может сделать в таком положении. Притянув того к себе за волосы, он не слишком умело, но абсолютно уверенно толкнулся языком в чужой рот, пытаясь передать свою страсть и удовольствие, поделиться ими с причиной их возникновения. Ладонь Маркуса сильнее сжала его член, лаская интенсивнее, и юноша сжался, кончая себе на живот. Еще несколько толчков лишь усиливали муку удовольствия, и юноша застонал в губы партнера, не прерывая затянувшийся до нехватки воздуха поцелуй, и тот излился в него, машинально сжимая его губу, прикусывая ее до крови и замирая над потерявшимся в ощущениях парнем.   
  
Воцарившееся молчание было для Гарри абсолютно новым, прерываемым нехарактерно сорванным дыханием и нестройными ударами двух сердец. Мужчина задумчиво улыбнулся, все еще не отводя взгляда от счастливого, подернутого наслаждением лица, а Поттер не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Полутьма, которой он так хотел в начале, теперь склонялась ко тьме абсолютной – все лампочки перегорели, и освещения в комнате не было – и Поттер хмыкнул, не сдерживая приятные воспоминания.  
  
Маркус осторожно вышел, а юноша слегка подвинулся в сторону, думая, что тот сразу ляжет рядом, но тот, как и практически всегда, не оправдывал подобных надежд: одна его рука подхватила Гарри под бедра, съезжая к коленям, а второй он пролез под ребра, отрывая не успевшее начать сопротивляться тело с кровати.  
  
\- Душ? – уточнил мужчина так, словно ответ «нет» мог его остановить.  
  
\- Поставь меня, - Гарри едва узнал собственный охрипший голос, сказавший фразу, которую он и не думал произносить вслух. Напрягать тело сейчас было тяжело и лениво, но и преодолеть страх неминуемого падения он не мог, непривычный к тому, чтобы перемещаться таким образом.  
  
\- Не дергайся, - осадил его волшебник, прижимая к своей груди, и перемещаясь с ним так легко, словно он ничего не весил. Поттер не успел повторно возмутиться – они оба уже оказались в ванной комнате, и Маркус небрежным движением руки поставил его на противоскользящую поверхность душевой кабины, оказываясь рядом, и отрезая их от остальной комнаты легко съехавшей в закрытое положение дверцей. От скорости его движений, Гарри немного растерялся: сейчас ему казалось, что его Молния и та летала с куда меньшей скоростью, чем передвигался по номеру этот маг с ним на руках. Теплая, возможно, чуть горячая вода обрушилась сверху на них обоих – из всех вариантов, Маркус выбрал включить тропический душ, поэтому юноша тут же оказался с ног до головы мокрым.   
  
От череды резких смен положения в пространстве и быстро сменившейся температуры – Маркус, похоже, наложил дополнительно к горячему душу согревающие чары – у Гарри слегка закружилась голова, и он подался вперед, утыкаясь носом в правую ключицу мужчины, сразу прижатый к нему сильными руками.  
  
\- Ничего не болит? – парень улыбнулся в струи воды и чужую влажную горячую кожу, услышав вопрос, по его мнению, обозначающий заботу или, во всяком случае, некоторое небезразличие.   
  
\- Нет, - покачав головой, он отстранился, протягивая руку, чтобы достать бутылочку с гелем для душа, но его ладонь была перехвачена.  
  
\- Смотри, - перебил его зарождающееся возмущение волшебник. – Протяни руку чуть в нужную сторону, так будет проще, а затем произнеси «Акцио бутылка». Смотри на нее, представляй ее, конкретизирующее слово лишь дополняет твое намерение, не более того, - едва поняв, чего от него хочет маг, Гарри заулыбался еще шире. Обучение беспалочковой магии прямо сейчас казалось ему нелепостью, но, здраво рассудив, он решил, что сопротивляться плывущим ему в голову знаниям бесполезно и противоестественно, и сделал то, что от него требовалось, несмотря на полную уверенность, что у него ничего не получится.  
  
\- Акцио бутылка! – бутылочка не шелохнулась, абсолютно не собираясь прыгать ему в руки, и Поттер зажмурился, отфыркиваясь от попавшей в это время ему в лицо воды. – Акцио бутылка! – потребовал он еще раз, но все осталось по-прежнему. Он очень хотел получить этот гель или что угодно мылящееся, но, видимо, был обречен обходиться очищающими чарами даже сегодня.  
  
\- Ты умеешь летать? – Гарри задумался: в конце концов, если не рассуждать о качестве, то летать умели практически все, кто учился в Хогвартсе. Даже Невилл кое-как освоил это искусство, поэтому ответ уже ничего бы не дал магу, и был сочтен безопасным. Юноша кивнул, думая о том, какое это отношение имеет к данной ситуации, и как в этот раз Маркус оправдает свой обоснованный, но все еще запретный интерес. – Вспомни, как говорил метле «вверх». Здесь примерно также, - любопытство оказалось не пустым, и это стало приятным сюрпризом для Поттера, уже привыкшего к выяснению всевозможных фактов его весьма характерной биографии просто ради чистого, незамутненного раскаянием любопытства.   
  
\- Акцио бутылка! – юноша строго посмотрел на необходимый ему гель для душа, не желающий даже качнуть крышечкой в его сторону, и начал воспроизводить в голове нужное настроение в отношении метлы. – Акцио! Акцио! – сосредоточившись всю свою уверенность в едином порыве и сделав требовательный жест рукой, Гарри с удивлением смотрел на накренившуюся в его сторону с полочки бутылочку, потеряв нужное настроение, отчего та полетела на дно кабины к его пущему разочарованию. Нервно рассмеявшись, парень нырнул вниз, поднимая желанную емкость с необходимой ему жидкостью и, открутив, быстро плеснул себе на руку, пытаясь успеть до того, как ее отберут и вернут на полку для дальнейших экспериментов. Вода шумела вокруг, забивалась в уши, заливала глаза, и поэтому он не сразу понял, что Маркус замер, глядя на него в наивысшем удивлении. – Что? Ну… Я хочу сказать, разве все так плохо? – уточнил он с насмешкой, искренне уверенный, что человек, еще вчера не знавший о беспалочковой магии, сегодня имеет право уронить первый перемещаемый с ее помощью предмет.  
  
Маг ответил ему не сразу: Гарри успел намылить свой живот, растирая гель по всему торсу под мешающими процессу бьющими по коже струями низвергающейся с потолка кабины воды. Изучающие обсидиановые глаза не отрывались от него, и это вскоре начало смущать, поэтому Поттер замер, позволяя каплям спокойно стекать по своему телу, унося с собой слабо пахнущее мыло без какого-либо конкретного аромата.  
  
\- Какие самые сложные чары, которыми ты… - начал вопрос старший маг, но сжал губы, отрицательно качая головой. – Какой же у тебя резерв, Мордред тебя возьми! – восхищение ярко контрастировало с удивлением и разве что не обидой, заполонившей его лицо, а Гарри едва не утонул в его подернутых безумием глазах, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы отпрянуть, чего требовали его инстинкты. Словно одержимый, маг развернул парня в сторону полочки, и потребовал так, словно тот был циркачом перед благодарным зрителем. – Давай еще.  
  
Несмотря на то, что поведение волшебника немного напрягало Гарри, если не сказать пугало, тот понимал, что происходящее – скорее дар небес и, разумеется, на пользу ему, а вот со стилем обучения придется, скорее всего, смириться. В конце концов, сейчас, когда ему нужна каждая капелька его силы, разбрасываться умениями, которые Маркус так щедро предлагал ему, было бы глупостью в высшей степени. Кроме того, тот и не пытался обидеть или оскорбить его, и, несмотря на чересчур властный и даже собственнический стиль общения, это не было и вполовину так унизительно, как брать уроки окклюменции у проклятого предателя Снейпа, подлизываться к Слизнорту или выслушивать нравоучения Грюма. Кроме того, это отнюдь не было неприятно: руки Маркуса придерживали его за бедра, лежа там спокойно, не слишком отвлекая своей ненамеренной неподвижностью – волшебник был увлечен результатом не меньше, а то и больше самого Гарри.  
  
\- Акцио! – потребовал Поттер, не уточняя объект - сейчас, когда предмет был перед его глазами, это было просто – и бутылочка прыгнула ему навстречу, разминаясь с поднятой рукой и больно стукая в лоб, едва не расшибая бровь, и несильно ударив по глазу. Парень ойкнул, отшатываясь и прижимая ладонь к глазу, перед которыми плясали звезды, четко понимая, что с ним многократно бывало и хуже.  
  
\- Чтоб тебя кентавры драли! – мужчина больно ухватил его руку, с силой отводя от пораненного глаза и брови, которую периодически простреливала боль. – Кто так визуализирует эффект акцио?! Как тебя не пришиб собственный чемодан до сих пор?! – чужая ладонь сменила на посту собственную руку Гарри, бережно накрывая глаз и бровь, в шипящих и журчащих звуках падающей вокруг воды, тихий шепот Маркуса остался неразборчивым и непереводимым в слова, но по отступающей слишком быстро боли, юноша понял, что его лечат.   
  
\- Да я в порядке… Что не так? – уточнил он на всякий случай, догадываясь, в целом, что делал что-то очень неправильно, раз вызвал такое неприкрытое, пускай и озабоченное, раздражение.   
  
\- Каковы правила визуализации для Акцио, Александр? – ледяным и осуждающим тоном уточнил волшебник, убирая ладонь с его лица и осматривая чуть прищуренный и слегка покрасневший глаз. – Разве можно, скажи мне, пожалуйста, Александр, представлять не момент получения вещи, а ее полет к себе? Чем это может кончиться для мага?! Разве вам в школе не рассказали про придавленных статуями и валунами колдунов, настолько тупых, что не отличавших одно от другого?!  
  
Слышать про это Гарри, конечно, приходилось, но вот на практике он часто нарушал это правило, как ненужное и лишь осложняющее работу, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не приходилось призывать как минимум рождественскую ель Хагрида. Поэтому на полуоскорбительную тираду Маркуса он мог только слегка склонить голову, выражая, если и не вину, то хотя бы некоторое раскаяние в собственной ошибке.  
  
Прохладные - что особенно ярко и чувственно ощущалось в контрасте с водой - пальцы обхватили его подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд на разгневанного мужчину, магия которого искрилась, грозясь сжечь очередные лампочки, оставляя их в абсолютной темноте безоконного помещения.  
  
\- Обычно, все равно все проходит нормально, - если Поттеру казалось в начале, что данный аргумент немного утихомирит волшебника, то он понял, что сильно ошибался уже через секунду, оказавшись распростертым по стеклу раздвижной створки душа, удерживаемым за оба плеча и потерявшим равновесие на скользком опасном полу. Маркус утробно зарычал на него, даже не пытаясь перевести свою злость в слова, что особенно поразительно смотрелось вкупе с мокрыми вихрами на голове и немного покрасневшей от тепла кожей.   
  
\- Ты будешь изучать каждое заклинание от и до, и будешь следовать каждому правилу, даже написанному в первом издании какого-то задрипанного тысячелетнего учебника в концевой сноске мелким шрифтом на мертвом магловском языке! – Гарри нервно облизнул губы, услышав слишком самоуверенный приказ, отданный в совершенно непотребной форме, и ощутил солоноватый привкус горячеватой воды, сразу попавшей ему на язык. Нахохлившись, он собирался начать спорить, но его переубедил абсолютно одержимый им взгляд черных глаз, скользящий по его лицу, и нежно массирующий его губы большой палец, прослеживающий их контур. – Александр, около десятка магов каждый год в одной только Британии умирает из-за несчастных случаев из-за неумелого применения собственных чар, - заговорил вдруг тот абсолютно разумно, быстро и даже чересчур четко, за счет этого приобретая куда большую убедительность. – Это ничто в сравнении с тысячами магловских несчастных случаев, но поверь, если говорить об относительных величинах, то сравнение уже будет не в нашу пользу.  
  
\- Тебя… - Гарри поднял взгляд на распекающего его за ерунду волшебника, обретая дар речи. – Тебя сильно волнует статистика, - с усмешкой заявил он, не собираясь спорить: правила действительно было желательно соблюдать, и он об этом знал. Почему-то в ответ на это простое замечание, Маркус отпрянул, отпуская его подбородок и губы, выглядя едва ли не побежденным - это настолько не соответствовало ему, что Гарри растерялся на долю секунды.  
  
\- Статистика, да, - кивнул мужчина, словно справившись с собой в непростой, пусть и короткой борьбе. Он улыбнулся Поттеру, уже ничего не понимающему, прижался к нему практически вплотную и произнес в губы так уверенно, что мурашки моментально покрыли все тело последнего от двойственного ощущения экстаза и неизбежности. – Если сделаешь так снова, свяжу… - он поцеловал мокрые губы, наклоняясь так, что с его волос вода стекала прямо Гарри на лицо, мешая что-то видеть, - запру… - юноша размышлял о том, что стоило бы возмутиться, но сил сопротивляться прямо сейчас не было, поэтому он покорно подставился под очередной поцелуй, - и буду… учить… правилам безопасности… - маг и сам выглядел, по меньшей мере, опьяненным таким положением, его руки бесстыдно легли на задницу юноши, который едва не подпрыгнул от такого поворота событий. – Ради статистики.  
  
Это звучало настолько неправдоподобно, что не почувствовать иронию было невозможно, и Поттер хмыкнул, надеясь, что ему не придется ничего произносить вслух. На самом деле, он был уже вымотан, даже понимая, что сбежать прямо сейчас немного странновато, он уже хотел вернуться в лесную палатку просто затем, чтобы упасть и уснуть.  
  
\- Давай еще раз, - предложил Маркус, чуть отстраняясь, и махнув рукой в сторону заветной злостной бутылочки. В этот раз Гарри хладнокровно вытянул руку вперед, уже понимая, как надо, визуализировал бутылочку, падающую на его ладонь достаточно осторожно и без повреждений, и произнес заклинание, сосредоточив всю свою волю в одном зове. Коварная пластиковая тара легко прыгнула ему в руку, словно еще несколько минут назад не пыталась выбить ему глаз, и Поттер лишь усмехнулся ей, выражая свое одобрение. – Ты не устал, - не спрашивая его, констатировал мужчина, и юноша слегка нахмурился, не зная оспаривать ли это утверждение.  
  
\- Очень устал, - то ли признался, то ли поспорил он. Взгляд упал на сильно запотевшее стекло, сквозь которое уже почти не было видно даже очертаний ванной – лишь цветные пятна виделись ему в мерцающей в свете ламп прохладной поверхности. Гарри приложил ладонь к стеклу, оставляя полупрозрачный капельный отпечаток, и проследил рукой вниз от проявившегося контура своей ладони.  
  
\- Но не от магии? – почему-то это очень волновало Маркуса, и сейчас его голос звучал до странного взбудоражено, он словно готовился сделать невиданное в своей важности открытие.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, я же почти не колдовал, - пожал плечами Поттер, пока его глаза расширялись в удивлении, если не сказать, возмущении. Он разглядел свое отражение в практически прозрачном стекле, видя настолько яркие даже в этих толиках отраженного света синяки на своей шее, что спутать их с чем-то было невозможно.  
  
\- Твой резерв поражает… - фразе мужчины не суждено было быть законченной, ведь Гарри повернулся к нему, стреляя взбешенными взглядами в его сторону.  
  
\- Какого черта?! Проклятье, у меня вся шея синяя! – для правдоподобия или в качестве аргумента, парень демонстративно направил указательный палец на свою шею и поводил поперек нее, словно изображая обезглавливание.  
  
\- Это ерунда, - мгновенно откликнулся его невозможный собеседник нимало не заинтересованный, и, судя по всему, собирающийся отмахнуться от проблемы, как от чего-то абсолютно несущественного или хуже того, нормального. Его явно занимали совершенно другие размышления, а все возмущения юноши пролетали мимо его ушей, не беспокоя и никак не доходя до него, а если и доходя, то однозначно не трогая.  
  
\- Это… я не буду так ходить! Они же сведутся? – невероятный и абсолютно невыносимый мужчина слегка отвел глаза, демонстрируя хотя бы зародыш смущения, отчего Поттер окончательно взбесился и схватил его за висящие без дела вдоль тела руки. Сжав запястья едва ли не чересчур сильно, он повторил вопрос. – Они сведутся?   
  
\- Я… Через неделю, знаешь ли, пройдут, - с шипением втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, Гарри стукнул по крану, останавливая воду; душевая кабина утонула в пару и жаре.  
  
\- Нет, они сведутся сегодня, - упрямо заявил он, словно ставя перед свершившимся фактом. Парень представил, как возвращается в палатку с зачатками умения делать душ, синяками на коже и искусанными в кровь губами, представил красноречивое молчание Рона без грамма осуждения и не настолько молчаливое, но искреннее беспокойство Гермионы, а главное, представил, как будет по утрам смотреться в зеркало, вспоминая любовника, которого, возможно, больше теперь не встретит. Как бы не поддерживали идею встречи и его лучший друг, и лучшая подруга, оба как бы невзначай в индивидуальном порядке уточнили, понимает ли он, что для незнакомца все это, вполне вероятно, всего на один раз, или, грубее, как выразился Рон: «До первого раза». Совсем не хотелось видеть в своем раздосадованном отражении напоминание о том, что могло бы быть в другой жизни, но не будет в его, законченной в момент произнесения проклятого пророчества семнадцать лет назад.  
  
Маркус, грубоватый и слишком упрямый, высокомерный, он не был для Гарри исключительно повстречавшимся в тяжелое время любопытным незнакомцем, он был мечтой о нормальной жизни и ее экспериментальным образцом – единственным ее вариантом, доступным Гарри. Пожалуй, даже это было слишком хорошо, чтобы иметь это долгое время, но смотреть на результаты сегодняшних действий как на предъявленный жизнью счет много дней к ряду, зная, что продолжения не будет, было бы как минимум слишком обидно.  
  
\- Хорошо, - внезапно согласился мужчина, пробегая прохладными пальцами по мокрой коже шеи. – Но один я оставлю до следующего раза, - от такого резкого и странного компромисса Гарри был настолько ошеломлен, что не сразу разобрался в словосочетании «до следующего раза» и его значении. Остановившись в процедуре залечивания еще не до конца посиневших засосов, Маркус покрепче обхватил парня за затылок, прижимаясь к нему губами и целуя, практически целомудренно, если сравнивать с жадными, страстными и болезненными поцелуями недавнего времени.  
  
\- Хорошо, – Гарри кивнул в растерянности, не до конца понимая, что произошло, но было похоже на то, что он победил – или ему позволили победить, что вероятнее – в споре, который так и не состоялся.  
  
\- Александр, - голос мага прозвучал озабоченно, а его рука быстро распахнула дверь душевой кабины, выпуская юношу, стоящего у нее, наружу. Тот поежился, когда прохладный по нынешним меркам воздух прошелся по его разгоряченной, мокрой коже. – Все в порядке? – обернувшись на него мимоходом, парень кивнул, глядя немного озадаченно, не до конца понимая причины такого вопроса, и вышел в прохладу ванной комнаты. – Твои эмоции… Я чувствую, но не могу понять, чем они вызваны, - пояснил эмпат, так легко признаваясь в чтении чужих чувств, словно это не каралось тюремным заключением как минимум в двух сотнях из трехсот шестидесяти семи магических государств.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - взятое в руки с полки полотенце резко набросилось на Гарри, обхватывая и заматывая в себя, подчиняясь чужой магии, и он охнул, пытаясь сначала увернуться и, в дальнейшем, вырваться из крепкого захвата. – Ты что творишь?! – ткань перестала пытаться его придушить, и Поттер поторопился отшвырнуть ее от себя, попав прямо в мага, зачем-то поставившего этот абсолютно не любопытный эксперимент, в ответ на что тот медленно поднял его и накинул Гарри на плечи, уже не пользуясь магией. – Зачем? – уже спокойнее уточнил юноша у явно неадекватного колдуна.  
  
\- Не знаю, - парень вздернул бровь, наигранно демонстрируя свое сомнение в чужом здравомыслии и, пожалуй, даже некоторую издевку – применять беспалочковую магию для таких приколов казалось в духе близнецов Уизли, но никак не серьезного и ответственного взрослого мага. – Ты был опечален, а я знаю не так уж много способов отвлечь человека. Этот был лучшим, - от неожиданности Поттер опешил, весьма недвусмысленно открыв рот, уже абсолютно не наигранно. Полотенце едва не соскользнуло с плеч, подхваченное им в последний момент.  
  
\- Лучшим? – юноша принялся с остервенением вытираться, словно пытаясь стереть с себя чужую очень сомнительную логику, боясь ее подцепить и применить вместо своей. – Какие тогда худшие? – в ожидании он задержал взгляд на Маркусе, невольно скользнув глазами вниз, по его телу, едва сдерживая зарождающееся от этого желание. То, на что он не обращал внимания в душе, теперь смотрело на него с удобного для осмотра расстояния в метр, и Гарри не мог заставить себя не смотреть на то, как капли скользят по торсу к причине его сегодняшних стонов под воздействием гравитации.   
  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что мне лучше промолчать, - с улыбкой заметил волшебник, и Гарри испуганно, словно лань, услышавшая выстрел, вскинул глаза обратно на его лицо, делая вид, что не разглядывал его, и краснея. Кутаясь в свое полотенце, пытаясь прикрыться по мере возможности, юноша отступил к двери, делая пару шагов назад от причины своего дискомфорта. Не в силах больше сопротивляться искушению, но и не желая ему поддаваться, Гарри сорвал с полки еще одно полотенце и кинул им в мужчину, моментально его поймавшему, а сам покинул ванную немного слишком поспешно.  
  
Его собственные вещи были раскиданы у кровати, вперемешку с одеждой Маркуса, и юноша принялся лихорадочно одеваться, стремясь успеть до того, как волшебник выйдет из ванной следом за ним, абсолютно не замечая жадного взгляда, изучающего его от дверей. Прыгая на одной ноге, и засовывая влажную ногу в довольно тесные джинсы, парень чертыхался на все лады, остановившись и чуть не упав, когда наткнулся на понимающую и какую-то слишком довольную улыбку.  
  
\- Мы можем заказать еду в номер, незачем одеваться, - заявил пойманный за разглядыванием, но не прерывающий его, Маркус с победным выражением лица, судя по всему, даже не догадываясь, что сбил Гарри всю линию поведения этим простым замечаниям. Во всяком случае, до этого момента, юноша был уверен, что они оба хотят разойтись, а теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
\- О… - междометие повисло в воздухе, а Гарри взъерошил преступно непослушные волосы, раздумывая с чего начать: он не представлял, как можно осторожно сообщить сразу после секса о том, что ему нужно идти, особенно, если это обозначенное и заранее оговоренное свидание. Досадливо цокнув языком, он ненадолго завис. – Я… Черт… - краснея все больше, он продолжал самокопания до тех пор, пока не встретил сияющий и абсолютно восторженный взгляд Маркуса, который явно от всей души издевался над ним и ситуацией, но делал это настолько тихо, что предъявить ему было по большому счету нечего.   
  
\- Я думал, мы тут переночуем, - выдал мужчина даже немного обиженным голосом, заставляя Гарри гадать, где кончается игра, а начинается реальное положение дел. Так и не найдя искомую границу, юноша, громко сглотнув, подавил желание вцепиться себе в волосы.  
  
\- Я же не знал, - несчастно выдал он, в действительности уже надеясь оказаться в тишине палатки как можно скорее – с мужчиной было связано слишком много неопределенности и еще больше эмоций, от которых парень уже изловчился устать за этот вечер. – Я не предупредил… семью… что буду поздно, или не буду сегодня. А время такое… сам понимаешь, военное время не располагает к прогулкам без предупреждения. Прости? – чародей нахмурился, очевидно обдумывая что-то очень важное и не слишком приятное, но однозначно необходимое, а Гарри замер, не решаясь надеть рубашку.  
  
\- Думаю… Мне нужна компенсация, - юноша прищурился в непонимании глядя на волшебника, ожидая его без всякого сомнения полных коварства требований. – Во-первых… - маг демонстративно загнул один палец, - в следующий раз, ты предупредишь свою… семью о своем длительном отсутствии.  
  
\- Это предполагает, что следующий раз будет, - фыркнул Гарри, пытаясь скрыть камень, с грохотом обрушившийся с его души в бездну несбывшегося, услышав это очередное подтверждение их общих планов.  
  
\- Что ж, пусть это будет «во-вторых», - усмехнулся Маркус самоуверенно, фиксируя полотенце на бедрах и приближаясь к юноше беззвучными шагами хищника. Магия заиграла вокруг него, возвращая номеру первоначальный вид, чиня мигом зажигающиеся лампы. – Тогда, в-третьих, ответь мне на вопрос, - Гарри вскинулся, понимая, что для обычного вопроса мужчина бы не стал ставить отдельное условие, а значит, вопрос как-то относится к его жизни и его настоящей личности. – Тебе нужно в Хогвартс в сентябре и мы будем вынуждены подгадывать встречи под твои выходы в Хогсмид? – Поттер едва не перевел дыхание от облегчения, но постарался скрыть свое ликование от полученного вопроса.   
  
Во-первых, на мучавший его постоянно и без перерыва вопрос о том, надолго ли это, ответ был, неоспоримо, положительный. Как бы Гарри ни пытался притворствовать даже перед самим собой, у него не получалось по-настоящему стать кем-то, кто готов к встречам и беседам без эмоций, на один раз, с дальнейшим абсолютным, выжигающим душу безразличием. Ему было не по себе от одной только мысли, что из его жизни исчезнет кто-то, кто занял в ней место, а Маркус уже занял это проклятое пустое место слишком сильно, въелся в его жизнь слишком глубоко за какую-то пару встреч. Даже в его шансах на выживание этот маг уже успел оставить след.  
  
Во-вторых, добрая половина ликования была связана со случайной, но оттого не менее приятной победой: теперь Маркус точно ошибется с его возрастом, сочтя его выпускником Хогвартса, а сам Гарри и его одногодки останутся вне подозрений, что не могло не позабавить и не порадовать. Поэтому, проблема заключалась лишь в том, чтобы скрыть непомерно довольную беснующуюся в душе улыбку.  
  
\- Нет, с этим не будет проблем, - словно это ничего не значило, опроверг опасения Маркуса Гарри, и накинул на себя рубашку, торопливо застегиваясь. – Что-то еще?  
  
\- Не вышиби себе глаз, - усмехнулся Маркус, словно прощаясь, и отходя с дороги, а Гарри неловко застыл, уже подобрав сумку, не рискуя во все глаза смотреть на полуобнаженное тело, но не имея возможности выйти за дверь. Правда была в том, что всю следующую неделю ребята должны были быть очень заняты, Гермионе нужна была помощь с зельем, а причин покидать палатку не было – еды он накупил столько, что точно хватило бы на пару недель как минимум. При этом не было никакой возможности назначить встречу потом, и от этого Гарри сильно нервничал: выйди он из номера без места или даты, и они больше не встретятся - такое положение дел раздражало и даже немного пугало.  
  
\- Я… Договоримся о месте и времени, или хочешь положиться на судьбу? – усмехнулся юноша, перебрасывая лямку барсетки с уменьшенными продуктами через плечо. – На следующей неделе мне не совсем удобно, но…  
  
\- Двадцать пятого августа в Лондоне проходит Ноттинг-Хиллский карнавал в этом году. Учитывая, что в мир магов ты со мной не пойдешь, магловский карнавал будет кстати, ты не думаешь? – Поттер пару раз моргнул, прикидывая свои шансы выжить в толпе беснующихся маглов: этот праздник был одним из самых буйных, проходившим даже громче, чем Хэллоуин. – В полдень у той кафешки, и учти, что я займу тебя минимум на весь день, - распорядился волшебник, а Гарри лишь кивнул, не имея желания спорить и уже утопая в незнании немагических традиций современной Британии слишком глубоко, чтобы задаваться и не соглашаться.  
  
\- Хорошо, - он неловко приблизился, поцеловав мужчину в щеку, перехваченный за поясницу, и обреченный на долгий, обстоятельный и полноценный поцелуй. Язык мужчины без предисловий скользнул ему в рот, а парень ощутил легкую боль в сильно искусанных губах. Едва оказавшись на свободе, он попрощался. – До встречи.  
  
Чересчур поспешно двинувшись к двери, он успел дернуть ее за ручку до того, как подошел Маркус, уже вооруженный палочкой, и принялся снимать весьма сложные запирающие чары под пристальным и неверящим взглядом парня.  
  
\- Ты запер дверь?! – возмутился тот искренне, сжимая кулаки, и представляя, что они сжимаются на шее бесноватого бесцеремонного колдуна. Едва тот закончил чтение катренов и движения палочкой, Гарри распахнул дверь, чувствуя легкое изменение магического поля, вспоминая, что так чувствуешь себя, перешагивая ворота Хогвартса, и опознавая по этому признаку антиаппарационные чары. – Да ты… Да как…  
  
\- Я никогда не полагаюсь на судьбу, Александр, - мурлыкнул волшебник, а Гарри зарычал, не сдержавшись, ему в ответ. С максимально возможной в данной ситуации гордостью, он перешагнул порог номера и, развернувшись, аппарировал, напоследок показав язык.


	5. Глава 5

_25 августа 1997_

_  
_  
За пять минут до полудня в назначенный день Гарри аппарировал в нужное место уже в третий раз – он успел дважды передумать и уйти от кафе на пару кварталов, снова возвращаясь в оговоренное место и чертыхаясь себе под нос на собственное же слабоволие. Этот маг играл с ним как хотел: обучал, приказывал, критиковал, применял свою умопомрачительную магию, раскрывал его тайны, запирал его в комнате – он был исчадием ада, и ему было, похоже, позволено все.  
  
Как бы Гарри ни возмущался, как бы ни ненавидел такое положение вещей, претящее ему, свободолюбивому и весьма своевольному, он не мог отрицать очевидной для него истины - он хотел быть здесь, соскучившись по Маркусу за этот возмутительно короткий промежуток времени больше, чем прямо сейчас скучал по кому-либо из своих знакомых, с которыми прошел огонь, воду и пару свиданий. На осознание этого факта ему потребовалось около пятнадцати минут и многочисленные дома, укоризненно смотрящие на него с разных сторон улиц, пока он проходил мимо них в попытке удалиться от своего наваждения на максимальное расстояние. Вместо трезвости мыслей, которую он хотел получить, он достиг только высокой степени раздражения, а теперь, стоя перед злополучной кафешкой, еще и сомневался, что Маркус вообще появится. Его глупость особенно прекрасно виделась на фоне его беспочвенных в таком случае метаний, и он был смешон самому себе.  
  
\- Александр, - Гарри резко обернулся, натыкаясь на пристальный взгляд ониксовых глаз, беззастенчиво бродящих по его фигуре. – Третий раз счастливый? – с забавной заинтересованностью уточнил волшебник, а Гарри, сначала не понявший вопроса, порозовел в мгновение ока: было ясно как божий день, что за ним наблюдали и забавлялись его метаниями.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - осуждающе произнес юноша, опуская глаза на тротуар и изучая ломаные трещинки, имевшиеся в серой плиточной мозаике, словно они представляли собой предмет его особого интереса и имели первостепенное значение.  
  
\- Это обидно, - со смешком заметил Маркус, глядя на парня так укоризненно, как умела профессор Макгонагалл после его особенно диких и опасных, а также неимоверно глупых выходок. Вот только мужчина даже приблизительно не напоминал Гарри его декана, а укоризненный взгляд не был принят за чистую монету – юноша старался учиться на своих ошибках.  
  
\- Я уж надеюсь, - усмехнулся он в ответ, но ошеломленно притих, когда волшебник, абсолютно не смущаясь, прильнул к нему губами. На улицах Лондона в полдень было предостаточно людей, и в этот конкретный момент Гарри ловил их взгляды каждой клеточкой своего тела, чувствуя любопытство, осуждение и неловкость. Парню казалось, что на них устремлены взгляды всей улицы, а может и всего квартала, и хотя он понимал глупость этих ощущений, ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
  
Пульсация заполнила грудь, отдаваясь ноющим чувством в горле, сердце забилось с удвоенной силой. Ни о каком ответе на поцелуй в такой обстановке не было и речи, и единственное, на что хватило Гарри, так это на то, чтобы не сжимать челюсти и чуть приоткрыть губы. Маркус отстранился через несколько секунд, либо заметив отсутствие реакции, либо ощутив чужие эмоции. Его темный взгляд был голодным и полным нежелания останавливаться, тем не менее, он чуть отшагнул назад, проведя рукой по плечу Поттера.  
  
\- Ты боишься меня? – голос, прозвучавший с хрипотцой, был на диво растерянным, и Гарри едва сдержал желание ответить «да», запутывая несносного мага еще больше. Но такой ответ был чреват непониманием, а этого им уже и так хватало с головой.  
  
\- Нет, - честно ответил юноша. От нервозности и остаточного чувства, что на него – именно на него, а не на них – все смотрят, тембр его голоса стал чуть выше. – Просто люди… - Маркус выглядел абсолютно непонимающим, он обвел взглядом улицу, очевидно пытаясь найти причину беспокойства своего молодого партнера, и, потерпев поражение, нахмурился.  
  
\- Что люди? – его недоумение было таким запредельно искренним, что Гарри осознал свою паранойю в полной степени. Стыдливое тепло разливалось внутри, отдаваясь нелепой дрожью в конечностях, неприятное и непривычное. Он смущенно опустил голову, почти касаясь подбородком собственной груди, пряча взгляд и пылающее лицо. Почему-то от одной лишь мысли нормально объяснить, что его беспокоит, все внутри скручивало стыдом намного более сильным, чем тот, что он испытывал от взглядов, которых, похоже, не было. – Александр? – кончики пальцев Маркуса подцепили его подбородок, плавно и легко поднимая его голову. – Тебя это смущает? Целоваться на глазах у кого-то?  
  
Гарри затравленно кивнул, даже не пытаясь отрицать своих иррациональных эмоций, в полной мере понимая их тщетность, уже и сам находя их просто детскими комплексами.  
  
\- Да… Да, немного, - признал он откровенно. На самом деле, Гарри уже отмечал для себя, что был излишне откровенен постоянно, и это обескураживало его самого. – Мне немного некомфортно… когда смотрят.  
  
В глазах старшего волшебника на миг вспыхнуло что-то совершенно неподходящее ситуации. Гарри бы назвал это даже не похотью, но жаждой. Маркус улыбнулся абсолютно демонически, а его магия потекла из кончиков пальцев, держащих подбородок юноши, словно втекая сквозь кожу прямо в голову Гарри, от чего тот едва не потерял равновесие. В ушах зазвенело, и юноше стоило больших усилий просто остаться на ногах, он сжал зубы, но вибрирующий стон все равно вырвался изнутри, поражая его самого.   
  
Приближаясь на расстояние, которое уже слишком явно выдавало их отношения всем окружающим, Маркус облизнул губу.  
  
\- Думаю, это дело практики, - к удивлению, за этим утверждением не последовало ровным счетом никаких действий. Мужчина лишь подождал несколько секунд, пока Поттер вернул себе устойчивость и относительную трезвость мысли, и убрал пальцы с его подбородка, оставляя юношу гадать, что последует за этим коротким обменом слишком личной информацией, который снова прошел, разумеется, не в его пользу. – Ты голоден? Зайдем? – абсолютно сменив тон, словно они только и обсуждали всякую повседневную ерунду, спросил Маркус, приглашающе взмахнув рукой в сторону дверей.  
  
\- Эмм… да, - промычал Гарри не слишком внятно, все еще немного потрясенный. Чужая магия словно нашла свое место глубоко внутри, наполняя тело своей силой, и юноша задумался о том, будет ли это так сильно влиять на него всегда.  
  
«Всегда» звучало даже в голове слишком самонадеянно, и он невольно начал размышлять о том, что в плане их отношений больше подходит «сейчас», в лучшем случае «сегодня». Не то, чтобы Поттеру было так необходимо и желанно это необъятное «всегда», но снова и снова, по капле, мысли о том, что это, скорее всего, их последняя встреча, возвращались.   
  
Через неделю-полторы планировалось вторжение в Министерство магии, и какие бы планы ребята не строили, сидя у костра перед своей волшебной палаткой, настоящей уверенности или просто сильной надежды выбраться оттуда живыми никто из них не ощущал.  
  
Гарри знал это. Он чувствовал это в печальных взглядах Гермионы, которые девушка по вечерам кидала на Рона, в испуганных стонах друга посреди ночи, просыпающегося от очередного кошмара. Он видел это в их бережных прикосновениях, которые они дарили друг другу долгими бессонными ночами, думая, что он не знает и не замечает.  
  
На фоне отчаянной нежности друзей, его временное увлечение стоило непомерно мало, и все же, при мысли, что к следующему их назначенному свиданию он сам уже будет мертв, Гарри коробило. Не то, чтобы юноша обманывался – он понимал, что его пропажа не станет для Маркуса концом его личной вселенной, да и поводом для грусти вряд ли. Возможно, он будет раздражен срывом своих планов, и это максимальная реакция, на которую Гарри мог бы рассчитывать. Почему-то вместо утешения, эта мысль приносила саднящий дискомфорт.  
  
Увлеченный этими размышлениями, полными безысходности и грусти, Гарри не слишком удачно вписался в дверной проем, больно ударяясь нервом локтя, и инстинктивно прижал к себе пронзенную болью конечность, баюкая ее второй рукой. Маркус не позволил двери врезаться в него на возврате, придержав ее, и, положив руку между лопаток легонько подтолкнул парня вперед.  
  
\- Ушибся? – холодные пальцы пробежались по голой коже, забирая острую боль, а вскоре исчезли и ее последние отголоски. – Ради Мерлина, либо ходи, либо думай, только не делай этого одновременно. Большинство людей способны на то и другое сразу, но ты – не тот случай, - язвительно выдал мужчина, напоследок погладив локоть пальцами, и убеждаясь, что любовник от этого не морщится.   
  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Поттер, игнорируя нападки. – Не стоило.  
  
Почему-то сейчас забота ощущалась непривычной тяжестью, абсолютно неподъемной для него. Гарри не мог ни смиренно принять ее, ни разозлиться за ее неуместность, обида на обстоятельства как-то странно смешивалась с раздражением Маркусом, и все это оставляло внутри терпкий, вяжущий привкус надвигающейся неизвестности.  
  
Маркус явно нехотя отвлекся от изучения его лица, и Гарри подумалось, что тот сейчас уделяет ему внимание слишком заинтересованно. Пока мужчина узнал у администратора что-то про свободный столик, а их провожали к столу, Поттер просто старался не запутаться в своих ногах. Деревянные темные в отсутствии освещения столешницы имели довольно острые углы, и отвлекшись буквально на долю секунды, он все же посадил себе синяк на бедро, случайно задев один из столиков, сразу же надевая на лицо маску, словно Маркус мог увидеть его боль затылком.  
  
Сосредоточиться на происходящем отчего-то не получалось. С удивлением поняв, что вместо столика на двоих, их привели к столику для компаний, юноша проскользнул вдоль одного диванчика, занимая место у окон, которые сейчас были единственным источником света в помещении. Полумрак приятно радовал глаз на контрасте с излишне яркой полуденной летней улицей, к тому же в кафе не стояла удушливая жара, что тоже приятно удивляло.  
  
С некоторым недоумением, он почувствовал, как не успевший проявиться синяк на бедре исчезает под прикосновением руки Маркуса, сегодня севшего с ним на один диван, а не напротив него. Было абсолютно очевидно, что никакую дистанцию волшебник выдерживать уже не собирается, но, повернувшись поначалу почти возмущенно, Гарри проглотил свое раздражение.  
  
Глаза мага сейчас отдавали не чернотой, а теплым шоколадом, что было особенно странно, учитывая затемненное освещение, и смотрели с сильной обеспокоенностью, которую их хозяин даже не собирался скрывать.  
  
\- У тебя что-то случилось? – волшебник медленно и намеренно заметно для Гарри положил руку на его бедро, поглаживая его по направлению к колену и слегка сжимая. Это оказывало на юношу абсолютно гипнотизирующий эффект.  
  
\- Нет, - тихо соврал он, отчаянно кивая головой, вызвав у заметившего это несоответствие Маркуса слабую улыбку. Не замечая свою ошибку, Поттер все равно не ожидал, что волшебник, видевший и знающий так много, поверит ему.  
  
\- Лжешь, - без злости констатировал тот, но сжал руку посильнее, напоминая о соотношении сил. – Ты не можешь мне лгать.  
  
\- Не лгать я тоже не могу. Это тебя не касается, - Гарри ощутил горечь на языке на этих словах. У него не было права раздражаться, но, что важнее, у него не было желания портить их последние воспоминания для Маркуса. Если вдруг он погибнет в Министерстве, пытаясь достать крестраж Волдеморта, что намного вероятнее успешного завершения операции, уж лучше ему остаться в памяти любовника кем-то, с кем тот хорошо провел время, а не кем-то, постоянно создающим проблемы на ровном месте.  
  
Вот только ради этого нужно было притормозить свою далеко не беспричинную печаль и приглушить страх, распускающийся внутри словно ядовитый цветок.   
  
\- Александр, - Гарри ожидал от мужчины наказания, замечания или срыва злости, тот терпеть не мог, когда парень изворачивался и, тем более, когда заведомо лгал. Прямо сейчас у Поттера не было сил оправдываться или как-то сглаживать этот конфликт, поэтому он просто прикрыл глаза, ожидая вердикта. Сон в последнее время шел к нему плохо, и парень очень устал – бесконечные планы атаки на Министерство едва ли способствовали спокойствию. – Если у тебя какие-то проблемы – у тебя самого или дома – я могу помочь.  
  
Откровенно удивившись такому предложению, Поттер поднял взгляд со своих облаченных в джинсы коленей, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы мужчины подрагивают на них, и посмотрел в ничего не выражающее лицо. Смятение поднималось внутри волной, унося печаль со страхами, и заменяя их растерянностью.  
  
Даже будучи довольно мечтательным, Гарри понимал, что у них совсем не такие отношения, чтобы помогать друг другу в чем-то, и что его проблемы Маркуса никоим образом не касаются. Между прочим, последняя мысль приносила скорее облегчение, чем грусть, ведь он никак не хотел, более того, смертельно боялся случайно разделить свои проблемы и будущую смерть со случайным, но запавшим в душу любовником.  
  
\- Хорошая попытка, - он усмехнулся через силу, пытаясь свести все в шутку, и неожиданно начиная веселиться, забавляясь этой игрой уже практически искренне. – Я не скажу тебе ни адрес, ни имя, - он напряг и снова расслабил мышцы, откидываясь на спинку дивана, принимая удобное положение, и схватил со стола меню, не собираясь больше развивать эту напряженную беседу.  
  
\- Скажешь, - вдруг даже слишком уверенно и убежденно поспорил Маркус. Напрягшись, Гарри сдержал волну страха, отчего-то вдруг подумалось, что Маркус планирует что-то против него, и, учитывая слова того, это не было необоснованным. Поттер инстинктивно дернулся взглядом к браслету и, обнаружив его, перевел дух. Челюсти сжались до зубовного скрежета, Гарри сдавил ладони в кулаки, он сейчас не ощущал себя готовым к играм и угрозам, не ощущал в себе никаких сил, чтобы сопротивляться этому, и идея распрощаться прямо сейчас, а не разводить эти предваряющие смерть поминки по несбывшемуся, казалась как никогда прежде привлекательной. - Спокойно! - едва не зашипел волшебник, прижимая его колено к диванчику до боли. – Я не угрожаю тебе. Если ты окажешься в беде, скажи мне об этом раньше, чем все станет слишком опасно, чтобы я мог помочь.   
  
Поттер, не спеша расслабляться, чувствовал как его сердце ускоряется, больно колотясь внутри. Его рука сама сдавила ладонь Маркуса, пытаясь убрать от своего колена.  
  
\- Александр, я не собираюсь тебе вредить, - темнеющие глаза опровергали это утверждение, наполняясь раздражением и гневом, а еще непонятной Поттеру досадой.  
  
\- Вы готовы сделать заказ? – официантка то ли не заметила, что клиенты заняты, то ли решила, что они смогут продолжить, выбрав.  
  
\- Позже, - рявкнул Маркус, и Гарри почувствовал, как от него расходится магия, отводящая маглов и отпугнувшая девушку. Волны эмпатической магии были такими мощными, что он бы сильно удивился, узнав, что это не будет иметь последствий для бедной девушки – она должна была чувствовать себя как после короткой встречи с дементором. – Не бойся меня, - попросил он намного тише и мягче, чем Гарри мог рассчитывать, учитывая ход беседы.   
  
\- Потому что это тебя злит? – ядовито выдавил юноша, не совсем понимая, почему не может просто замолчать и взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Потому что я не собираюсь тебе вредить, - темные глаза полыхнули непонятным Поттеру чувством. – Салазар мне свидетель, Александр, у многих людей есть повод бояться меня, но ты не из их числа.  
  
Рука медленно сползла с колена, и Гарри ощутил как исчезает с ткани и кожи теплый след, оставляя ему с каждой секундой все больше личного пространства и возвращая утраченное спокойствие. Невольно он задумался, не манипулирует ли Маркус его эмоциями прямо сейчас, но мужчина выглядел обеспокоенным, а не довольным. От силы разыгравшейся столь не вовремя паранойи Гарри едва не взвыл.  
  
\- Это должно было меня успокоить? – насмешливо уточнил он, зацепившись за последнюю фразу мужчины, которая была как минимум двусмысленной, а как максимум содержала значительную угрозу, заставляя в очередной раз задаться вопросом – кто же этот человек? Впрочем, вопрос погас в голове, едва родившись. Смысла разбираться в этом ради нескольких встреч просто не было, их неизвестность была прекрасна в своей завершенности.   
  
\- Когда ты нормально спал? – кардинально сменил тему волшебник, открывая меню и подталкивая его к Поттеру. – Ел?  
  
Ничего хорошего ответить на это Гарри не мог хотя бы потому, что готовить что-то кроме зелий ребятам было катастрофически некогда, да и аппетит съедала нервозность и постоянное напряжение. Они же отнимали и здоровый сон, заставляя не смыкать усталых глаз до самого рассвета, рассеивающего грозящие впиться в сонные тела тени.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь? – не дождавшись ответа, поинтересовался мужчина, перелистывая страницы меню. – Давай. Я не выпущу тебя голодным, - несмотря на самоуверенный тон без толики вопросительных интонаций, Гарри почему-то ощутил это как заботу, и улыбнулся кончиками губ, заглядывая в меню. Со страниц аппетитно смотрели фотографии блюд, и он заставил Маркуса остановиться на странице с завтраками.   
  
\- Выглядит вкусно, - он указал на оладьи, и Маркус кивнул себе с видимым удовольствием.  
  
\- Сладкоежка. Кто бы сомневался, - ухмыльнулся волшебник, без стеснения кладя руку на плечи Гарри, и приобнимая его. Поначалу тот собирался воспротивиться такому обращению, все еще смущаясь подобного, после – удивился, и лишь затем осознал, что Маркус выполняет свое данное окольными путями обещание. «Это дело практики», сказал он и не думал от своих слов отказываться, решив приучать юношу к новому с малого.   
  
Заметив это и приняв за очередную манипуляцию, Гарри устало вздохнул – это действительно было ужасно, любая возможность расслабиться просто отсутствовала, загоняя его в постоянное напряжение. Рука мага осторожно дотянулась до его дальнего запястья, нежно обхватывая его, даже не пытаясь сделать это незаметно. Палец легонько прижал внутреннюю сторону, явно считывая пульс, от чего Гарри растерянно встрепенулся.  
  
\- Ты что делаешь? – неверяще уточнил он. Очередная проверка никак не хотела укладываться в голове, и единственная причина, которую он видел для всех этих прикосновений – дрессировать его ради собственных интересов, но бережно считающая его пульс рука в это не вписывалась.  
  
\- Ты беспокоишься из-за маглов? Не надо, на нас отводящие чары, - заверил невыносимый и слишком прозорливый волшебник, не убирая руку. Гарри не понимал толком, что именно злило его во всем этом, ведь любовник не скрывал своих настроений абсолютно, и манипулировал им, не стыдясь, с самого первого раза, вот только сейчас это побуждало к ссоре.  
  
Юноша чувствовал себя так, словно барахтался в пустоте, не в силах выбраться из нее и даже не понимая, где верх, где низ. Все это давило слишком сильно, нервное напряжение лишь возрастало, не сбавляя обороты даже на несколько часов, и Гарри был слишком утомлен, чтобы поступать здраво. Понимание того, что эта встреча все закончит, поедало любое удовольствие от нее, но абсолютно не насыщалось этим, и это было лишь вопросом времени, когда оно проглотит целиком и его.   
  
Мысль о том, что будет с ним вечером, когда он вернется «домой», злила до боли, мучила до гнева, и Гарри не мог совладать с ней и успокоиться.  
  
\- Разве смысл не в том, чтобы выдрессировать меня не стесняться их просто потому, что тебе так захотелось?! – показывать зубы в очередной раз явно не стоило – Гарри рисковал остаться без них и прекрасно это понимал. Хватка на запястье резко усилилась, боль пронзила руку, и юноша почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются щиплющие их солью слезы. Зрение тут же помутилось, словно ему требовались очки, и Гарри поскорее сморгнул постыдные следы собственных ощущений.  
  
\- Я много позволяю тебе, Александр, но такую открытую грубость терпеть не намерен. Тебе лучше научиться это понимать, - влага с глаз исчезать не торопилась: Маркус еще и выкрутил его руку, от чего захрустели суставы, боль уже дошла до предела терпимого и грозилась через него перейти, Гарри дернулся, но руки волшебника были не слабее железных тисков, что абсолютно не оставляло юноше шансов, он закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон.  
  
Вся эта ситуация была Поттеру отвратительна: собственное невежливое поведение, манипуляции Маркуса и его слепая ярость в ответ на грубость, боль, которую он причинял даже не слишком задумываясь, и собственный непрекращающийся страх. Его ничуть не удивило бы, если бы оказалось, что Маркус способен на насилие посерьезнее, но сейчас это не останавливало. Что-то самоубийственное ворочалось в нем, двигая на абсолютно иррациональные, противные рассудку действия.  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - с ухмылкой выдавил он, чувствуя привкус крови от прокушенной губы. Если этот человек был готов причинить ему реальный вред за неподчинение, то следовало бежать как можно дальше, если выживет, и уж точно не терять время и нервы ради мага, получающего удовольствие от чужих страданий. Ему почудились красные искорки в глазах волшебника, но не успел он их испугаться, как хватка на его руке ослабла, и маг прижал его к себе слишком сильно, но уже не болезненно. Лечебная магия прошлась по запястью, убирая боль.  
  
Потеряв нить событий, Гарри гадал, как этот спор, хотя скорее даже ссора, могла закончиться для него бережными объятиями. Волшебник едва ли был настроен на подобное еще минуту назад.  
  
\- Никто нас не видит, сиди спокойно, - заверил Маркус, заметив ошарашенную неподвижную напряженность и видимо приняв ее за намечающееся сопротивление. Едва ли мужчине можно было доверять, но сейчас его голос звучал без привычных играющих ноток. Гарри хотел было сказать, что уходит, что ненавидит его, но голос перестал слушаться, а горло словно сдавила невидимая сила. По груди и шее полз лихорадочный жар. – Я не слишком хорош в заботе о ком-то, - признал волшебник на грани слышимости. - И все мои попытки пока что оказываются не слишком удачными…  
  
Гарри фыркнул, позволяя обнять себя крепче, и пряча лицо в плечо Маркуса, поразительно безопасное на фоне всего им сделанного. Мышцы подозрительно быстро расслабились, и волшебник прижал к груди податливое тело Поттера, замершего и боящегося спугнуть эту ласку случайным движением. Секунды тикали, лились как патока, тягучие и приятные, и юноша прикрыл глаза, окончательно расслабляясь и ловя первые мгновения спокойствия за последние недели.  
  
\- Если хочешь, можем пропустить карнавал, - предложил волшебник, заставляя юношу вернуться к реальности слишком скоро на его вкус. Выныривать из несуществующего мира, где все в порядке, было почти больно, но Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не было, отстраняясь от мага и выпрямляясь на диване. Едва ли его должно было удивлять, что активный и, скорее всего, занятой волшебник, желавший повеселиться, уже не хочет никуда с ним идти, поэтому, приглушив разочарование, причиненное ему вполне заслуженно, юноша пожал плечами.  
  
\- Как хочешь, - выдавил он. Собственный ответ показался неловким и каким-то неполноценным, хотя и верным. Подавить это чувство незавершенности Гарри так и не смог, поэтому добавил еще более неловко. – Я к тому, что точно не настаиваю.  
  
Маркус выглядел чуть удивленным, скорее всего, пояснением, а не самим ответом. Он внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, и поднял руку, гладя его по щеке пальцем, словно снимая ресничку или пылинку, касаясь едва щекотно и почти невесомо.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я предлагаю заменить карнавал чем-нибудь более спокойным, а не закончить встречу? – голос с хрипотцой звучал с неподдельной нежностью, вокруг темных глаз появились маленькие морщинки, когда Маркус прищурил их в улыбке. Палец на щеке стал ладонью, и Гарри невольно вжался щекой в нее, ластясь к приятным прикосновениям.  
  
\- Нет, не понимаю, - уже немного забавляясь ответил он, в подтверждение качая головой. – Я сегодня идиот и параноик.  
  
Не то, чтобы Гарри собирался извиняться, но все же собственное поведение обескураживало его самого. Стоило признать, что он сам напрашивался на ссору с самого начала встречи, ведя себя вызывающе, чтобы не сказать грубо, и объяснение было, хотя Гарри оно очень не нравилось, весьма простым и понятным. Рано или поздно эта встреча должна была кончиться, и уже вечером юноша будет вспоминать ее как последнюю, а Маркуса как лучшее событие последних нескольких лет. Признавать такое даже в мыслях было глупо, но не признать означало бегать от самого себя, а Гарри старался таким не заниматься.   
  
Единственным быстрым выходом, причиняющим минимальное количество боли, виделась ссора, причем желательно громогласная и, возможно, с элементами боя. Сложнее скучать по причинившему боль любовнику, чем по красивейшему из людей, которых он когда-либо видел, заботящемуся о нем неподдельно и с завидным терпением.  
  
Впрочем, Маркус сочетал обе позиции, и Гарри ни на секунду не забывал, что тот не прочь, в общем-то, причинить ему боль, если он даст причину, причем не обязательно уважительную. Вот только все это никак не отменяло ни симпатии со стороны Поттера, перерастающей во что-то большее и пугающей, ни исключительности волшебника, ни заботы, которую он в итоге выражал, порой криво и замысловато, и никогда традиционными способами.  
  
Так что Гарри считал, что задолжал ему извинения в не менее кривой форме.  
  
\- Оладьи с вишневым сиропом, - прервал его размышления голос официантки, которая выглядела не совсем оклемавшейся, но вполне вменяемой. Тарелка с глухим стуком оказалась на столе. – И маникотти с сырной начинкой. Приятного аппетита.   
  
Оставив еще и чайник с чем-то горячим, девушка удалилась, оставив мужчин наедине.  
  
\- Разве мы что-то заказывали? – с трудом вынырнул Гарри из своих мыслей. Реальность переставала походить на себя, скатываясь в чересчур реалистичный сон, который только тем одним и отличается, что события кажутся даже более настоящими, чем обычно.  
  
\- Легилименция на маглах работает превосходно, - Маркус улыбнулся ему с теплотой, убирая руку с его плеча, и заглядывая в свою тарелку. – Что ты думаешь про карнавал, Александр?   
  
Вишневый сироп уже начал растекаться с оладий, и Гарри с нетерпением предвкушал поедание запредельно сладкой подливы, в которой основное блюдо практически утонуло. Расходиться не хотелось, даже выбор между спокойным отдыхом и гуляньем по городу был довольно сложным, Поттер представления не имел, чего он хочет: повеселиться напоследок или спокойно провести время вместе, но что-то подсказывало ему, что второе даст ему достаточно времени и свободы для самоистязания.   
  
\- Я бы сходил, - он пожал плечами, не желая на чем-то настаивать. Решение постоянно менялось, и ни одно не виделось достаточно хорошим, поэтому юноша остановился на том, которое, как он думал, понравилось бы Маркусу больше – хоть кто-то должен был получить удовольствие от этого дня. А он уже достаточно испортил атмосферу своими мыслями, и не собирался давать себе шанс продолжать. – Никогда не был на празднике.  
  
\- Никогда? – брови Маркуса взметнулись вверх, он удивился то ли искренне, то ли напоказ. С ним Гарри никогда не мог быть достаточно уверен в таких вещах, но сейчас это снова перестало быть раздражающим. Тем не менее волшебник смотрел на него голодным взглядом, и похоже, что любопытство все же было настоящим и абсолютно неискоренимым.  
  
\- Чему ты удивляешься? Думаю, не так уж много народа ходит по карнавалам… - Гарри пожал плечами, макая кусок оладьи в огромное количество сиропа. Это было так же сладко, как он представлял себе. С сахаром в палатке была проблема, и они брали преимущественно здоровую еду, потому что, по словам Гермионы, без сахара прожить полезнее, чем без овощей. Но вот сейчас он бы не согласился с этим ни за какие коврижки, искренне наслаждаясь разнообразием.  
  
\- Ты сказал не «карнавал», Александр, - заметил Маркус тихо, похоже, пытаясь сделать вид, что он не давит и не настаивает на ответе, хотя верилось в это с большим трудом. – Ты сказал «праздник». У тебя в семье ничего не отмечали? – он словно забыл про свою еду, про карнавал, про то, что у них есть планы и им скоро придется уйти, сейчас было похоже, что он готов на все ради ответа на абсолютно не имеющий значения вопрос. Гарри удивился такому вниманию к прошлому, которое ничего не могло бы о нем сказать, и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ты придираешься к словам, - Гарри положил голову на ладонь, пряча глаза. Это не было попыткой раскрыть его личность, но все же, он не мог так легко ответить на эти вопросы – ему было просто неприятно вспоминать и ворошить свое прошлое, которое он уже почти не считал собственным. – Конечно, была пара дней рождений, но меня… Я мало участвовал.   
  
Горечь осела на языке, вспоминались эти дни рождения, где он «мало участвовал». На самом деле степень своего участия в детских развлечениях юноша считал даже чрезмерной: одна только охота на него, которая так поднимала настроение Дадли и его дружкам, чего стоила. Он не мог припомнить ни одного праздника, где ему бы не досталось от кого-нибудь и после которого он бы не просидел пару дней в своем чулане, и эти воспоминания были далеко не самыми ободряющими.  
  
\- Ты убивал людей? – задумчивый вопрос прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба, Гарри выпрямился и удивленно посмотрел на Маркуса, не понимая, как тот вообще дошел до этого вопроса в своих мыслях. «Нет», - хотел сказать он уверенно и с некоторой долей отвращения, но ответ застрял в горле, и Гарри подавился этой ложью. Квирелл, Том Реддл – они были его жертвами, и если во втором случае можно было сказать, что он был не совсем человеком, а лишь воспоминанием, то в первый раз все было просто, он убил как минимум одного живого человека. Волдеморт в детстве – нет, это не было предумышленным убийством, но все же какое-то средство самообороны, заботливо врученное ему матерью, сработало, и Волдеморт умер. Темный маг в расцвете сил не ушел живым из его детской. Гарри передернуло, когда он понял, что начал убивать людей раньше, чем научился говорить, но самым неприятным было, безусловно, имя Сириуса в этом проклятом списке. И хотя Поттер знал, что не кидал его своими руками в арку, это имя стояло на первом месте в списке его личных грехов, и не было вещи в его жизни, которой Гарри гордился бы меньше, чем произошедшим в Отделе Тайн.  
  
\- Что? – задушено выдавил он, просто пытаясь потянуть время, с недоумением глядя на абсолютно спокойное, даже местами насмешливое лицо – не так должен выглядеть человек, спрашивающий такие вещи.  
  
\- Просто ты так кромсал эту оладью… - улыбка сошла с лица волшебника, он не договорил, похоже разглядев плохо скрытое отчаяние на лице парня.  
  
\- Да, - произнес Гарри, сам не понимая, зачем отвечает на этот бессмысленный и похоже шуточный выпад в свою сторону с такой серьезностью, но он был просто обязан озвучить этот ответ, признавая свое естество. Он не был святым, не был героем, которого в нем видели светлые, и не был раздражающим чистым мальчишкой, которого в нем видели темные. Он не был никем, кого видели другие, но убийцей, начавшим свою карьеру в неразумном возрасте с ее наивысшей точки.  
  
Маркус чуть нахмурился, выглядя удивленно и донельзя заинтересованно, что было прямой противоположностью того отвращения, которое оживало в Гарри с каждой новой мыслью. Маг казался потрясенным и даже завороженным этой новостью, приоткрыв рот во множестве непроизнесенных вопросов, а его дыхание участилось, в чем Поттеру почудилось неуместное возбуждение.  
  
Похоже, не найдя нужных слов, Маркус вернулся к трапезе, но, едва отвернувшись к еде, позволил себе вполне видимую для Гарри улыбку, которая потрясла того больше, чем весь этот разговор. Поттер же лишь сжал зубы до скрежета, и нож задрожал в его судорожно напряженной руке.  
  
\- Доволен тем, что узнал? – это вырвалось против его воли, сквозь сжатые зубы, и в итоге получилось почти рычанием. Он отвернулся к окну, так удобно находящемуся справа от него, разглядывая прохожих в попытке отвлечься. По улице проехала машина, и он отправил взгляд ей вслед, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.  
  
\- Да, безусловно, - легко признался тот, заставив Гарри обескураженно и обозленно повернуться обратно. Его щеки запылали румянцем поднимающегося внутри праведного гнева, и он чуть расширил глаза, слишком эмоционально и не скрывая своей реакции.  
  
\- Да как ты можешь так говорить. Человеческая жизнь для тебя вообще пустой звук?! – воскликнул он чуть громче, чем следовало, но маглооталкивающие чары работали превосходно, и его реплика не вызвала интерес ни у кого, услышанная, но не воспринимаемая вниманием посетителей и персонала.  
  
\- Ты не находишь странным с учетом контекста, что это ты высказываешь мне, а не наоборот? – волшебник забавлялся его злостью и реакцией настолько откровенно и без капли смущения, что Гарри растерялся, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. Ему было просто нечего сказать, ведь смысл ответа дошел до него прекрасно, и он понимал, что не имеет права рассуждать о святости жизни после этого признания. Неимоверно хотелось встать и сбежать, столь личных разговоров он не вел даже со своими друзьями, но этому почти что незнакомцу почему-то озвучил одно из самых сокровенных знаний о себе, не произносимых раньше даже шепотом наедине с самим собой. – Успокойся, - уже не так насмешливо попросил Маркус. – Я вижу тебя. Не тешу себя надеждой, что знаю тебя слишком хорошо, но то, что я вижу, свидетельствует о том, что это было заслуженно, так ведь?  
  
Гарри ошеломленно молчал, пытаясь осознать концепцию «заслуженного убийства». В целом, он никак не мог сопротивляться Волдеморту или остановить его смерть в начале своей жизни, и можно было сказать, что тот сам виноват во всех своих бедах, в каждой смерти, но Квирелл разве мог отвечать за то, что его тело подчинил темный маг? Разве была заслужена кончина этого местами трусливого и местами слабого, но все же волшебника, никого самостоятельно не убившего?   
  
Все виделось весьма неоднозначным при дальнейшем обдумывании, и Гарри не чувствовал, как груз сваливается с его плеч – тот лишь неторопливо покачивался, кажется, временами, становясь чуть легче на пару мгновений, лишь затем, чтобы обрушить весь свой вес на него в следующую секунду.  
  
Что бы там ни было, а Сириус уж точно не заслужил смерти. Одна эта мысль заставила кулаки сжаться, и столовые приборы выпали на тарелку, Гарри откинулся от стола, пытаясь сдержать этот ураган внутри себя.  
  
\- Они пытались меня убить, - он намеренно игнорировал мысли о крестном, отвечая, ссылаясь на формальность: его убила Белла, а Гарри был лишь косвенной причиной, и хотя муки совести это никак не облегчало, он точно знал, что волшебник спрашивал его не об этом.  
  
\- Тогда мой ответ был верен. Да, я, безусловно, рад, что твоя мораль не мешает тебе выживать. Обратная ситуация обычно заканчивается печально, - рассудительно произнес Маркус, кивнув в такт своим словам, словно подводя итог диалогу. К этому моменту в его голосе не звучало ни насмешки, ни шутливости, он был серьезен и, кажется, прижал свой интерес ради того, чтобы успокоить Поттера, что тот поспешил оценить.  
  
Официантка принесла счет, выводя Гарри из тяжелых мыслей – к удивлению маг больше не беспокоил его разговором, давая прийти в себя. Очнувшись, юноша заозирался, обнаруживая, что Маркус уже пьет чай, явно ожидая его, и поспешил расправиться со своими оладьями, понимая, что если они хотят застать основную часть карнавала, им стоит поторопиться.  
  
Дернувшись к сумке за магловскими деньгами, Гарри пропустил момент, когда Маркус с улыбкой перехватил его за запястье, легко качая головой. Он сжал ладонь Гарри посильнее и приложил вторую руку к его спине, словно пытаясь создать больше контакта.  
  
\- Аппарируем, - предупредил он, и Поттер успел вдохнуть побольше воздуха, прежде, чем их засосало в пространственную воронку. К удивлению юноши ему не захотелось распрощаться с обедом, когда он твердо встал на ноги в каком-то узком переулке между двумя людными улицами. Лондон шумел: звуки праздника уже доносились, слышались смех, крики и улюлюканья, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя некомфортно на этом празднике жизни, даже находясь немного за его краем.  
  
Переулок был чуть больше пары метров в ширину, не слишком привлекательный, и люди, похоже, предпочитали другие варианты прохода.   
  
\- Вульгарис Делектус Каеситас! – буркнул Маркус едва слышно, и Гарри, почувствовавший легкую вибрацию, последовавшую за круговым движением палочкой, глянул на него возмущенно. – Всего лишь настраиваемая слепота для маглов, мы теперь за пределом их внимания, как и все в зачарованном радиусе. Даже если они зайдут сюда, все «обыкновенные», то есть лишенные магии существа, не смогут нормально воспринимать это пространство.   
  
Непривычное любопытство взорвалось внутри, и Гарри с улыбкой «ощупывал» руками воздух в заколдованном пространстве. Он видел все, и магия ничуть не пыталась помешать ему в этом.  
  
\- А ты…  
  
\- Я научу, - не дожидаясь вопроса, явно довольный собой пообещал волшебник, получая широкую улыбку Поттера и радуясь ей совершенно открыто. Именно в этот момент в проулок завернула пара маглов, и Гарри шокировано открыл рот. В какую-то секунду ему даже подумалось, что Маркус привел его к волшебникам, руководствуясь какими-то соображениями, возможно, вполне опасными, но все же что-то выдавало в этих странных людях маглов. Оба были перемазаны чем-то коричневым, что, когда молодые люди приблизились, Гарри счел за шоколадную пасту, цветастая одежда была щедро украшена какими-то украшениями из костей, как он надеялся, ненастоящих. Поттер прижался к стене, когда странная пара проходила мимо, глядя им в след с ошарашенным видом. В голове в это мгновение рождались сотни вопросов, один другого краше, и в следующую секунду парень обнаружил себя смеющимся, заинтересовано глядя маглам в след. То, что те не повернулись на звук, лучше всего другого говорило о мощи заклинаний Маркуса.   
  
\- Так что это за карнавал, говоришь?... – маг оказался рядом в мгновение ока, прижимая юношу к кирпичной стене и выбивая у того удивленный стон. Вопрос повис в воздухе, не законченный, не отвеченный и забытый, а улыбка сползла с лица.  
  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Маркус в его губы, слегка уменьшая нажим и без того безболезненный. На выдохе он обдал щеку Гарри теплым дыханием, заставляя его притихнуть и ждать продолжения. – Не бойся.  
  
Просьба – именно просьба, а не приказ или манипуляция – отдавалась внутри непривычным теплом, и Гарри поспешно кивнул, возможно, слегка опережая события: резкие смены настроения и событий ему не слишком нравились, он не чувствовал себя достаточно спокойно с Маркусом, чтобы получать удовольствие от неожиданностей. Он закинул руки на шею волшебника, не отталкивая его, чего тот, похоже, ожидал, и поощрительно улыбнулся ему, притягивая в поцелуй. В конце концов, они были на свидании, и не было решительно ничего необычного или неправильного в таком поведении.  
  
\- Ты что творишь? – Поттер поинтересовался с широкой улыбкой, чувствуя, как прохладная стена выпрямляет его спину, лопатки приятно сошлись вместе под давлением рук волшебника. Темные глаза чуть поблескивали ловя отраженные и значительно потерявшие свою интенсивность, пробираясь по задворкам магловских домов, лучи солнца. Гарри облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, и, похоже, это стало толчком к дальнейшим действиям для Маркуса. Его руки сжались на плечах юноши, и он притянул Гарри ближе, как-то судорожно и неловко, что особенно странно осуществлялось в его исполнении. Ладони мужчины чуть подрагивали, и он явно сдерживал себя от чего-то, но как бы Поттер не пытался представить, не понимал, от чего именно. – Что?  
  
\- Раздевайся, - даже не предложение, но приказ, весьма самоуверенный и властный, команда, с которой, судя по всему, не следовало спорить, отданное так привычно распоряжение сбивало с толку. Гарри пораженно вскинул брови, а его взгляд неловко скользнул в спину маглам, уже покидающим переулок - он понимал, что их не было видно или слышно, но в целом это все же было для него немного дико, раздеваться в общественном месте. Поттер, вспомнив, что задолжал возмущенную реакцию, интенсивно покачал головой, от чего кожа затылка потерлась о шершавый кирпич до легкого дискомфорта. К удивлению, Маркус в ответ на это лишь шире улыбнулся, припадая прохладными чуть влажными губами к мочке его уха, и юноша невольно выгнулся всем телом ему навстречу.  
  
Короткое движение рукой, в которой, как оказалось, уже была зажата палочка, заставило Гарри сжаться и вдавить себя в стену, но заклинание не принесло ему никакого вреда. Он ошарашенно смотрел, как его одежда исчезает, превращаясь в маленькие браслеты, съеживаясь к ним и стремительно уменьшаясь в объеме.   
  
\- Ты совсем охренел?! – воскликнул Поттер, едва не давясь слюной от возмущения, он отпихнул от себя волшебника, стягивая свои ладони вниз и пытаясь прикрыться. Румянец заливал лицо с пугающей скоростью, а маг смотрел настолько жадным взглядом, словно мог видеть сквозь кисти юноши, отчего тот попятился вдоль стены, даже не понимая, куда двигается. Раздались голоса и, вспомнив про границу маглоотводящих чар, он рванул обратно под их полог, надеясь, что не смутил маглов своим голым телом. Не представляя, что предпринять, Гарри стремительно достал не совсем слушающуюся палочку, направляя ее на браслет, сделанный из его вещей. – Фините инкантатем!  
  
\- Я всего лишь хочу выбрать тебе костюм, - Маркус шагнул в его сторону, и Гарри выставил палочку вперед на манер дуэльной позы, собираясь защищаться от любых посягательств. Волшебник же позволил палочке уткнуться в ямочку на своей шее, и легко подался вперед, вжимая ее в тонкую кожу, заставив Поттер ее опустить: тот представил, что это больно, да и опасно, так подставляться. Не желая случайно поранить любовника, он был вынужден отступить.  
  
\- К-костюм? – переспросил он, дезориентированный происходящим окончательно. Волшебник играл с ним, как кот со своей добычей, наслаждаясь каждым моментом, и это было так явно отражено на его лице, что пропустить было невозможно. Голос юноши подрагивал, отражая его смятение в степени чуть более, чем полной.  
  
\- Если хочешь мое мнение, то дело в палочке, - голоса маглов приближались, и Гарри посмотрел вправо, откуда к ним направлялась компания наряженных и раскрашенных людей, весело болтающих о чем-то и громко смеющихся. Переулок оживал от этих звуков, и все приобрело оттенок реалистичности, а Гарри понял, что в самом деле стоит голый посреди улицы, пусть и невидимый для других. Задавшись вопросом, почему Маркус вообще говорит о его палочке, парень непроизвольно сжал ее посильнее, параллельно пытаясь понять, чего тот хочет от него, нагого, пытающегося прикрыться собственными руками без особого шанса на успех.   
  
Руки волшебника прошлись по груди Поттера, как на взгляд того, слишком интимно, выбивая из головы и поведения необходимую в положении Гарри настороженность.  
  
\- Что с палочкой? – поинтересовался он, а после практически пискнул с мольбой в голосе. – Мерлина ради, верни все как было!  
  
\- Как было когда? – насмешка стала ощущаться явнее, а Маркус положил подбородок на плечо, вжимающегося в кирпичную стену Поттера. Тот мог поклясться, что маленькие песчинки кирпича уже вовсю располосовывали его спину, прилипая к ней не хуже репейника. – Я помню, как было в прошлый раз… И тогда ты тоже не был одет.   
  
Гарри мелко задрожал, едва складывая слова, произнесенные хриплым голосом, в осмысленные предложения, а когда язык волшебника скользнул по ушной раковине, щекоча хрящик, сжался и подался назад, ударяясь головой об стену. Стоять голым, зная, что вблизи есть люди, и позволять Маркусу так много – определенно, слишком много – ощущалось для него чем-то запредельным. Взгляд юноши скользнул вверх по стене, как-то слишком безразлично для человека в его положении цепляясь за выходящие в проулок балконы и окна, и он бессильно застонал от переполняющего его предвкушения, пришедшего так резко и несвоевременно. Зубы Маркуса скользнули где-то за ухом, чуть щекоча кожу, и Гарри сжал его плащ ладонями, ощущая, что еще чуть-чуть, и он уже не будет иметь ни сил, ни желания противиться происходящему.  
  
\- Прошу тебя, люди идут, - попробовал он еще раз. В животе что-то ворочалось, то ли от чудовищного смущения, то ли от какого-то извращенного возбуждения, которое он никак и ни за что не хотел признавать. Маглы не видели их, но маглы были, и все эти окна и балконы казались включенными телеэкранами, по которым показывают их.  
  
\- Маглы нас не видят, - прошептал волшебник в его шею, прижимая его за поясницу и ягодицы двумя руками и ухмыляясь. Гарри силился развернуть бедра в сторону, чтобы не выдавать своего возбуждения, но это было уже бесполезно – Маркус как всегда отмечал все слишком быстро, и видел слишком много, чтобы его провести. – Нравится? – его приглушенное ворчание раздалось прямо перед тем, как он уткнулся губами в очертания уже сошедшего практически засоса, и тело Гарри свело спазмом от одного этого понимания. Каждый день поутру он смотрел в зеркало, видя, что метка любовника все еще на месте, а принимая душ, используя для этого чары Маркуса, он дотрагивался до этой метки, воспроизводя в памяти один из самых насыщенных и приятных моментов в своей жизни.   
  
\- Маглы…  
  
\- Они не видят нас. Тут только мы, - повторил тот на выдохе, и втянул в себя воздух, словно наслаждаясь ароматом чужой шеи. Какие-то остатки трезвости, слишком маленькие и ослабшие к этому моменту, твердили, что так нельзя, что это слишком пошло и извращенно, но рука Маркуса переместилась с поясницы на член, сдавливая и заставляя забыться.  
  
Собственное тело вдруг стало казаться Гарри слишком податливым и полным слабостей, предательски отзывчивым, если только найти нужную точку, а волшебник порхал по этим самым точкам, и юноше нечего было ему противопоставить. Компания маглов прошла мимо, и он закусил губу в попытке совладать с желанием и нервозностью. Они были так близко, что парень ощущал ветерок от их шагов, малейшее движение воздуха, и, когда те оставили их позади, Поттер вздохнул с облегчением. Маркус медленно провел вдоль члена, с силой сдавливая его, и ритмичным движением вернул руку обратно, заставляя Гарри все же прокусить губу в попытке не издать ни звука.  
  
Резковато подхватив его под бедра, маг легко оторвал юношу от земли, опирая его тело о стену, и Гарри замотал головой в попытке остановить раньше, чем понял собственную реакцию, запоздало осознавая, что все происходящее оказалось слишком для него, и он точно не сможет расслабиться, навесу и прижатый к кирпичной стене, что бы Маркус с ним ни вытворял.  
  
\- Не надо, не здесь, - быстро прошептал он в неотрывно следящее за его реакциями лицо. Надежда, что волшебник поймет и послушается его мучительно умирала где-то внутри, и юноше вдруг показалось, что тот будет абсолютно безразличен к любым его просьбам и ощущениям. Приглушенный многочисленными препятствиями свет все же нет-нет, да прошибал себе путь мощным лучом – солнце близилось к своей наивысшей точке, и массивные дома отбрасывали слишком короткие тени, чтобы укрыть любовников, ветер перебирал развеивающуюся на балконе ткань, пропуская солнечный свет в проулок. Гарри зажмурил веки, видя их красноватыми и чувствуя, как тонкая кожа согревается, впитывая в себя тепло светила.  
  
\- Маглы? – уточнил вдруг Маркус, и реальность обрушилась на юношу, возвращая его на землю и лишая чувства невесомости, но не давая опору. Рука легла на щеку, гладя скулу и переносицу, волшебник легонько ткнул его в кончик носа, заставляя открыть глаза, но сразу же сощурить их из-за лучей неоставляющего их теперь в покое солнца.  
  
\- Нет, - как Гарри ни думал над происходящим, где-то глубоко терялись любые объяснения его состояния, и облечь их в слова оказалось невыносимо трудно. Он сжался, заранее готовясь к боли, которую предвкушал, ведь, как он думал, это не может быть не больно, если тебя берут стоя в подворотне без худо ли бедной подготовки. – Просто… стоя и…   
  
Он обвел взглядом Маркуса, который даже не удосужился раздеться, его одежда была в полном порядке, несмотря на их возню, и Гарри сжался, смущаясь своей наготы в разы сильнее от того, что находился один в таком положении.  
  
\- Мне просто нравится прижимать тебя к различным поверхностям, если ты не заметил, - легко отозвался волшебник, убирая руку от лица любовника. В его голосе звучало непримиримое удивление, которому Поттер не мог найти объяснений, но от такого ответа стало чуть легче. – Ситуация, когда тебе некуда деться, мне симпатична, - от такого бесцеремонного, но, похоже, абсолютно честного признания, у юноши перехватило дух. Голос пропал, и Гарри кашлянул, пытаясь его вернуть с весьма сомнительным результатом. Он сам не мог понять, почему реагирует на подобное абсолютно неоднозначным образом, чувствуя страх словно от угрозы, гнев, чувство противления и что-то еще, что он совсем не хотел определять, как влюбленность, но не мог найти иного ответа.  
  
Волшебник же похоже поняв, что любовник успокоился, вжался в него всем телом, сильно соприкасаясь с его пахом своими бедрами, властно притягивая его ягодицы на себя.  
  
\- Мерлин… - от этого жеста, Гарри слегка потерял равновесие, со всей силы вцепляясь в плечи мужчины. Напряженные мышцы чуть вибрировали, и юноша судорожно вздохнул, надеясь, что ему хватит терпения не кончить от таких простых действий, но в этот момент чужая магия прокатилась сквозь него, нагревая стену, воздух резко пришел в движение, дуя снизу вверх и ощущаясь до странного непривычно плотным. Этот необычный ветер обтекал тело, касаясь, как невесомая ткань интимно и чувственно, смешанный с магией, от которой по всему телу проходила дрожь.  
  
Гарри рванул назад, чувствуя, как подступает оргазм, не зная, куда деться от удовольствия и стыда. Маркус же только прижал его к стене, давая чувство опоры и равновесия, придерживая руками от резких движений и целуя в грудь. Магия рванула к своему хозяину, покидая тело юноши, и тот выплеснулся между ними, на пару секунд теряя ориентацию и испытывая оглушительное чувство падения. Зажмурившись, он почувствовал, как слегка повлажнели глаза от избытка эмоций. Запредельное удовольствие густо смешалось с ощущением непоправимости и стыда, и он замер, не двигаясь, даже не пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя.  
  
\- Александр? – волшебник поднял на него взгляд, абсолютно не осуждающий, а, напротив, довольный. В темных глазах плескалась нежность и доброта, губы сложились в намеке на улыбку. – Александр, что такое? – маг обхватил руками его плечи, отстраняя от стены и притягивая в объятия почти что робко, и Гарри опустил ноги, опираясь на них и чувствуя, что они едва его держат. Он потянулся за палочкой, но мужчина перехватил его запястье. – Я сам. Экскуро.  
  
Мышцы трясло от остаточного напряжения, и парень прислонился к стене, всерьез намереваясь по ней стечь. Немного затравленно он продолжал искать на безупречном лице следы неудовольствия, но все также не находил их, а Маркус, очистив их обоих, обнял Гарри за талию, притягивая к себе и глядя ему в лицо. Сквозь ткань его брюк юноша ощущал, насколько он возбужден.  
  
\- Александр, что не так? - мечом зависший в воздухе вопрос слегка застал врасплох, будя благодарность вперемежку со смущением и чувством вины.  
  
\- Прости? – голос звучал устало и довольно жалко, и юноша отдавал себе в этом отчет, чувствуя, к собственному удивлению, как волшебник нежно водит носом по его уху, снова принося удовольствие. Маг на секунду замер, а после продолжил свои действия, весело фыркнув, но явно поняв, о чем речь.  
  
\- Лишенный логики юнец, - произнес он спокойно после нескольких секунд молчания, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы видеть лицо своего Александра. – Я раздел тебя, ласкал тебя, и ты, правда, думаешь, что я не предполагал такого результата? – Гарри перебирал в воздухе охладевшими пальцами, не зная, что на это ответить, не слишком способный думать над такими вопросами прямо сейчас, но маг, кажется, решил прояснить все раз и навсегда, не дожидаясь результатов его размышлений. – Никогда не стыдись своего удовольствия, - выдохнул он в губы парня, касаясь их своими и вбирая нижнюю, легонько ее посасывая. Губы Поттера непроизвольно разомкнулись, он расслабился, позволяя делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. Тело было как ватное, экстаз сменился абсолютным умиротворением, и юноша чувствовал, как чужая магия покидает его тело, оставляя после себя усталую, но приятную пустоту.   
  
Казалось, маг не признавал даже минимального расстояния, распластываясь по Гарри так, словно не имел костей: юноша каждым кусочком кожи чувствовал его присутствие. По телу пошли мурашки, когда губы волшебника легли на ключицу, изучающе лаская ее, вырывая у парня резкий, полный чувств выдох. Повинуясь благодарности и инстинкту, Поттер потянулся к застежке брюк, но маг перехватил его руку, поднимая и целуя кончики его пальцев.   
  
\- Не здесь, - усмехнулся он. Гарри задохнулся от возмущения, но внезапно и скорее интуитивно осознал, что таким образом Маркус заботится о нем, а не о себе. При мысли, что тут пройдет еще кто-то, а он все еще будет обнажен, внутри что-то устало ныло – ему хватило эмоций, и очень хотелось перерыва.   
  
\- Но ты же… - Поттер скользнул ладонью по паху волшебника, слегка сдавливая его член сквозь ткань – оставлять того неудовлетворенным не хотелось, и Гарри испытывал легкую досаду, понимая, что место для ласк на его вкус все еще неподходящее.  
  
\- Ожидание ничуть не портит удовольствие, - многообещающе произнес волшебник, резковато отстраняясь и осматривая Гарри критическим взглядом, от чего тот мгновенно смутился, привычно прикрываясь руками. Немного пугающая улыбка пересекла лицо мага. – Итак, какой костюм ты хочешь? 


	6. Глава 6

_25 августа 1997 года_

  
  
\- Костюм… - повторил Гарри заторможено, слыша новую компанию маглов, и совсем не желая торчать в переулке голым до их приближения. Всей кожей он чувствовал уже становящийся неприятным солнечный жар и прислонился к пока еще холодной стене с несвойственным себе удовольствием. – Ты же понимаешь, что я не знаю, что и как… Я ничего не знаю про карнавал, - где-то внутри неприятно поскреблось собственное неведение, но юноша понимал, что у него не было времени и возможностей узнавать про несущественную магловскую традицию, когда на носу у него поход в Министерство Магии и война. Впрочем, куда больше сейчас волновало совсем другое...  
  
\- Это просто, - обольстительно и с обещанием в голосе шепнул волшебник, с улыбкой глядя, как Гарри ерзает – то, что он хочет скорее одеться, было заметно невооруженным глазом.  
  
\- Что просто?! – уже впадая в ярость от бессилия «Александр» едва не рычал на любовника, забыв все свое смущение. Юноше хотелось махать руками, и если бы это помогло, он бы точно предпринял что-то в этом направлении, но так как это было, скорее всего, абсолютно бесполезным занятием, он использовал ладони по их прямому назначению, прикрывая пах.  
  
\- Если тебя так злит твое положение, ты можешь просто снять чары, в конце концов, я не уничтожил твою одежду, - хитринка проскользнула в голосе едва заметно, но обозленному Поттеру этого хватило: он подался вперед, гневно прищурив глаза, что особо забавно смотрелось вместе со скованными игрой в прятки руками. – Какие-то проблемы? – разумеется, мага не напугал ни злой прищур, ни срывающееся с губ рычание, он наслаждался ситуацией, и это наслаждение расходилось от него терпкой аурой собственного превосходства.  
  
\- Да иди ты к Мордреду! – лицо вспыхнуло, маглы подходили, но Гарри даже не смотрел в их сторону, чтобы понять, сколько их и кто они. Какая разница, по большому счету? Юноша знал, что они его не увидят, и это никак не зависит от их количества, как и все прочее, что его беспокоило в этом отношении. – Маркус, пожалуйста, - просипел он на выдохе, зная, что не совладает с трансфигурацией, даже обратной, с этой предательской палочкой.  
  
\- Так «к Мордреду» или «пожалуйста»? – Гарри рванул вперед на голом инстинкте, чрезвычайно глупо поддавшись на уговоры своего тела. Впившись губами в рот не ожидавшего этого и обескураженного неожиданностью мага, он страстно поцеловал его, перебирая языком губы, и, в момент, когда тот расслабился на долю секунды, готовясь перехватить контроль, дернул за застежку его держателя, выдирая палочку из рук. Потратив короткий экстатический момент незамутненного сомнениями восторга, он почувствовал, как его губу сжимают до крови чужие зубы, и резко дернулся назад, вбивая себя в стену. Не давая себе возможности передумать, он направил чужую – впрочем, как и его нынешняя – палочку на свой браслет.  
  
\- Фините Инкантатем! – разумеется, он не был уверен, что эта палочка послушает его, но та, что была сейчас у него, подходила ему чуть более, чем никак, так что добрая половина палочек оказалась бы эффективнее. Дерево откликнулось приятной вибрацией, исполняя его команду незамедлительно, и Гарри зачарованно посмотрел, как одежда раскручивается из его браслета, растягивается по его телу, принося долгожданное облегчение. Нелепое радостное чувство первой полноценной победы заставило его широко улыбнуться. - Ха! – выдохнул он громко от переизбытка чувств, потрясая артефактом в воздухе абсолютно не враждебно, и лишь в последнюю секунду интуиция дернула его в сторону, уводя из-под оглушающих чар средней силы. В душе взметнулись возмущение, восторг перед чужими возможностями и готовность к бою, вопреки здравому смыслу. – Маркус?! – вопросительно воскликнул юноша прежде, чем успел подумать, и видя, как тот складывает руки в щепоть, концентрируя свою магию в щитовые чары. Гарри даже представлять не хотел, сколько сил нужно было на это оглушающее или на щит, который волшебник делал с явным трудом. Без палочки эта магия наверняка была далеко за пределом его собственных возможностей и где-то на самом пределе возможностей Маркуса.  
  
\- Экспеллиармус! – то, что волшебник начал произносить беспалочковые заклинания вербально, явнее всего прочего говорило о том, что ему тяжело колдовать. Боевые заклинания требовали больше сил, чем чары призыва или левитации, и Гарри растерянно смотрел, как красное сияние обезоруживающих чар скользит по плечу мага, словно вытягивая его душу, скапливается на кончике пальцев и срывается с них в момент щелчка. Легко, словно в танце, Гарри увернулся от заклинания – дуэли были ему не в первой, и его абсолютно не пугала и не вводила в ступор подобная идея. Палочка невольно взметнулась вверх, и Поттер принял дуэльную позу, готовясь к бою, которого не должен был допустить.  
  
Почерневшие глаза смотрели на него с побледневшего до пепельного цвета лица, и Гарри подумал, что глядя в эти бушующие тьмой омуты, он сможет назвать всех демонов ада поименно. Волшебник пригнулся на пружинящих ногах, готовый уклонять от его атаки, и Поттер позволил себе лишь долю секунды растерянности.  
  
Как легко, как спокойно мужчина относился к его привычкам, к его бурлящим эмоциям, паранойе, тревожным реакциям, и сейчас юноша думал, что он должен был раньше понять по этим признакам, что маг понимает его безумие, безумие этой войны, как никто другой. Огромные зрачки затопили радужку, рот волшебника чуть скривился, а его взгляд вдруг отправил Гарри далеко в прошлое – когда-то точно так же смотрел на него крестраж Реддла, издавая свой последний крик посреди Тайной комнаты.  
  
Вот только Маркусу Поттер не желал и толики вреда.  
  
\- Спокойно, спокойно! – выкрикнул он, не оглядываясь, но зная, что от маглов их отделяет лишь несколько шагов. Юноша вовсю пытался найти решение, не желая случайно задеть их или, тем более, случайно поранить Маркуса, который сейчас не казался и на гран таким всесильным, как все время их общения. Злорадство добралось до его сердца на пару мгновений, почти сразу сметенное воспоминанием о том, как мужчина успокаивал его несколько минут назад, и Гарри перехватил палочку за острие, подавая ее рукоятью вперед. – Прости меня.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы просто принять свою палочку, волшебник сцепил пальцы на его запястье, и у юноши вырвался непроизвольный стон боли. Когда маг рукой дернул его на себя, выдирая палочку, перед глазами Гарри замерцали искры, и ему показалось, что тот сломал ему руку. Впрочем, заломленная вверх конечность очень быстро перестала чувствовать что бы то ни было, оглушающий нервы холод прошел по ней, добираясь до плеча, охватывая его в ледяную стылую онемелость. Поттер закричал, пытаясь собственным воплем разрушить бьющую по разуму изнутри враждебную тишину.   
  
Мертвенный холод напоминал о дыхании дементоров, и Гарри чувствовал себя стеклом, покрытым морозной коркой льда при их присутствии. Ноги подогнулись, и он повис на вздернутой вверх руке, зрение затуманилось, помутилось, как и рассудок, и едва мужчина выпустил его руку из хватки, Поттер мешком упал на землю, не чувствуя боли от удара.  
  
Несколько секунд юноша находился в ступоре, туман клубился в голове, и лишь позже, что во многом спасло его от шока, начала просыпаться боль в пораненной руке. Ощущение нарастало, и он сжал зубы, руку тянуло и корежило, словно ее ломали снова каждую секунду.  
  
Голос резанул по ушам, и Гарри не разобрал скрипучих звуков, и уж подавно не нашел в них осмысленных слов, да и смену положения в пространстве едва смог заметить. Голос Маркуса скрежетал, словно распиливая его череп, от чего Гарри съежился и протяжно заскулил. Бесчувственная рука не ощущалась, и Поттеру вдруг показалось, что ее заполняет чернота, хотя видеть этого своими глазами он не мог – те словно разъедало ядом василиска, и Гарри, увы, было с чем сравнивать.  
  
Холод сменялся жаром, и от плеча до самых кончиков пальцев руку объяло пламенем. Сквозь болезненный морок юноша ощутил, как его сжало, выкручивая, выдавливая из него хрип, и он задохнулся этим ощущением абсолютного вакуума. Тишина пришла неожиданно, заливаясь в уши, и Поттер потерялся, полностью теряя остатки представления о происходящем. В тишине мерещился топот и крики, что-то поблескивало красным за границами не поднимающегося века, почему-то примерещились змеиные радужки Волдеморта.   
  
Гарри попытался отмахнуться от образа, не желая, чтобы это было его последним видением в жизни, но то упрямо маячило перед глазами, уже даже не пугая. Юноша практически полностью перестал чувствовать свое тело, и бесконечное чувство падения в этой звенящей тишине ассоциировалось лишь со смертью.  
  
В последний момент, когда сознание начало уплывать окончательно, он лишь успел огорчиться, что по каким-то причинам единственное, что пронеслось перед глазами – Волдеморт. Это ли его жизнь?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Тянущая боль в шее заставила юношу сонно мотнуть головой, и в то же мгновение едва лишь начавшие напрягаться мышцы прострелила боль, от чего его голова обессилено рухнула обратно, лишенная поддержки. Проснувшись от этого слишком резко на свой собственный вкус, Гарри сперва попытался разобраться, куда, собственно, приземлилась его голова, а, уткнувшись взглядом в похожее на миф лицо, осоловело и ошарашенно моргнул.  
  
\- Привет, - тихий голос мужчины был неприлично обеспокоенным, непривычно обеспокоенным для сновидения - Гарри не собирался слишком быстро усомниться в том, что это именно сон и ничто иное. В конце концов, после их первой роковой встречи Маркус снился ему почти каждую ночь, и порой эти сны были многим приятнее и реалистичнее мира, в котором он по недоразумению родился и выживал раз за разом, ведомый своей проклятой судьбой.   
  
Гарри улыбнулся, подтягивая шею, не задаваясь вопросом, почему, собственно, в его сновидении у него что-то болит, и коснулся губами подбородка чуть склонившегося к нему мужчины – определенно, это был рай, несмотря на боль, которая лишь дополняла ощущения. Юноша точно усвоил, что жизнь без изъяна – не жизнь вовсе, и был рад найти в собственном сновидении полноту недостатка.  
  
Движение отозвалось подозрительной ноющей болью по всему телу, а Маркус, напрягшийся сильнее, бережно положил руку на его веко и чуть оттянул, рассматривая глаз. Действие было абсолютно выбивающим из колеи, и Гарри съежился и чуть отпрянул от неприятного натяжения.  
  
Волшебник был таким приятным и теплым, чего всегда не хватало ему во сне, таким настоящим, с безумствующими в темных глазах чувствами и этим необъяснимым интересом, который надуманные иллюзии, какими бы точными они ни были, не были способны подделать.   
  
\- Ты мне не снишься, что ли? – вывод напрашивался весьма навязчиво, и Гарри практически поверил в него, но вопрос прозвучал с изрядной долей сомнения и немного глупо в данной ситуации. А ситуация была бесспорно странной: он полулежал на руках мужчины, явно опиравшегося на что-то сзади.  
  
Дурная слабость заставила опустить голову на грудь мага, и, сердце, бившееся прямо напротив уха Гарри, приводило в себя лучше любых разговоров и увещеваний. Он заслушался мерным стуком, пока руки Маркуса бродили по его лицу, ощупывая, должно быть, на предмет повреждений. Воспоминания топили в своей кислоте, и Поттер напряженно застыл, не торопясь открывать веки: он понятия не имел, сколько пробыл без сознания, и не кончилось ли действие чар на нем. Могло статься, что мужчина уже знает, кто он – что сюда уже идут люди Волдеморта, так кстати примерещившегося ему накануне.  
  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил не иллюзорный, как оказалось, маг, не поднимая голос даже до нормального шепота, и слегка надавил на висок Поттера, от чего тот дернулся в сторону. Не то чтобы страх уже проснулся в нем – осознание реальности и себя в ней все еще происходило наплывами, то проявляясь чудовищной ясностью и неприятными отголосками предыдущих страданий, то затухая, оставляя уставший разум во власти умиротворяющей тишины. Очередной отлив ясности заставил парня обмякнуть в руках Маркуса, блаженно прикрывая глаза, от чего тот резковато подскочил, практически подбрасывая юношу на себе. – Александр?! – Гарри распахнул глаза и уставился усталым и немного злым взглядом на виновника своих неприятностей, который был, по правде говоря, такой отвратительной подушкой, каких свет до него не видывал.   
  
\- Ну что?! – едва заметно мужчина перевел дыхание, а непривычное выражение страха исчезло с лица. Гарри с удивлением смотрел на эти перемены, приходя в едва сдерживаемое, причем в основном исключительно его утомленным обессиленным состоянием, бешенство. Он прекрасно понимал, что поступил грубо и глупо, как минимум, а как максимум, его действия можно было принять за попытку нападения, но ведь он не имел в виду ничего подобного под своими действиями и, чертыхаясь на собственную дурь, не мог не винить волшебника, который чуть не убил его за то, что по определению можно было счесть максимум плохой шуткой. Он ощутил, как от обиды в голове становится тесно, а в глазах начинает жечь от предательского разочарования.  
  
\- Не смей так делать! - прошипел Маркус тихо и до странного беззлобно. Обычно доведенный до любого нежеланного проявления эмоций, он проявлял намного больше агрессии, и это изменение Гарри осознал на волне очередной ясности как признание вины и даже раскаяние. Но никакое раскаяние содеянного изменить не могло – этот волшебник наслаждался его болью, желал причинить ему вред, а возможно и убить, он не заслуживал доверия или нежных чувств, и понимание этого факта точило душу, как вода точит камень.  
  
Вместе с этим пониманием, вернулся и его переменчивый, скоротечный страх, и юноша взмахнул рукой, прижимая ее к своему лицу, тщась определить, не спали ли чары второй личины.   
  
\- Как делать? – переспросил он безынтересно, скорее чтобы поддержать диалог, чем чтобы что-то понять. Необходимо было вести себя нормально, пока способ выбраться не найден, а окружающая среда притворяется не слишком агрессивной к нему, и в нормальное поведение юноша точно не относил крики и разбирательства – все это следовало пропустить и перейти сразу к попыткам выбраться. Обводя недоверчивым взглядом пространство вокруг, он с некоторым удивлением обнаружил комнату, сильно отличающуюся от гостиничного номера или любого более-менее известного типа помещений. Идеально гладкие светло-бежевые стены не были ничем оформлены, сливаясь воедино с потолком точно того же цвета, и Гарри едва разграничивал пространство. С некоторым трудом увидев за спиной Маркуса верхний край кушетки, почему-то приподнятый, он слишком резко осознал, что находится в больнице: эти больничные складные кушетки было сложно спутать с чем-то еще. – Мерлин… - воздух резко показался слишком душным, комната жаркой, а объятия чужеродными и опасными. Мунго.  
  
\- Вспомнил… - констатировал мужчина немного тревожно, прикусывая губу в жесте нервозности, ему абсолютно не свойственном. Гарри смотрел на него – его взволнованное чуть бледное лицо, сморщенный от напряжения лоб, обеспокоенно сжатые губы – он смотрел на все это и терялся в ощущении, что чего-то не учел.  
  
\- Я не забывал, - жестко откликнулся он, желая сразу расставить точки над «i». Злость закопошилась внутри, откапывая в его разуме все новые неприглядные мысли и воспоминания, которые сейчас относились к событиям в переулке, и Гарри даже не знал, что он хотел вспоминать меньше: секс, собственную глупость или следующую за ней заливающую всю тело боль. Он зябко передернул плечами, пытаясь заглушить это приводящее в ступор чувство грязи – так он ощущал предательство.  
  
Сейчас, впрочем, проблема была не в этом, и он заерзал, чтобы встать, уже отметив, что зрение по-прежнему хорошее, а раз очки ему не нужны, значит глаза у него, как и все остальное, все еще от второй личины.   
  
\- Куда? – мигом вскинулся Маркус, не выпуская его, и смещая со своих коленей, на край кушетки, заботливо придерживая не совсем послушное тело. – Я позову целителя, - с шипением Гарри втянул воздух, оказавшись в постели и оценивая свою беспомощность с нового ракурса: это была полная катастрофа.   
  
Этот маг ранил его, чуть не прикончил его, и никак не мог остановиться – теперь он желал, пусть и неосознанно, отдать его прямо в руки Темного Лорда со всеми прилагающимися к нему потрохами, и Гарри едва не зашипел от досады и злости, сразу уступивших место чувству, что его прижали к стенке, и ему никуда не деться.  
  
\- Нет! – рука впилась в запястье волшебника слишком слабо, сил на большее не хватало, а безысходность рвалась изнутри, превращаясь в абсолютное отчаяние. – Я в порядке, - убедительно и уверенно выдал он, действительно в это веря. Не то чтобы юноша был оптимистом беспочвенно, просто он мог вспомнить десяток случаев, когда ему приходилось значительно хуже, чем в этот раз.  
  
\- Ты чуть не умер, - озвучил Маркус очевидное так, словно это должно было что-то менять. Не сдержавшись, Гарри фыркнул вслух: маг выглядел так, словно сделал поражающее открытие и поспешил им поделиться, и это даже несколько забавляло раздраженного и испуганного юношу. Впрочем, сейчас его волновало только одно: как не попасться в руки Волдеморта. К сожалению, проблем на пути к достижению этой цели с каждой секундой лишь добавлялось, а состояние, как оптимистично его не оценивай, к их преодолению не располагало. – Александр, - тише прошептал Маркус, наклоняясь к юноше, и в одном этом имени было столько плохо скрытого страдания и чувства вины, что Гарри на мгновение позволил себе забыть, что люди Темного Лорда уже могут быть на пороге. Мысль, что Маркус винит себя, показалось новой и немного ошарашила – Гарри просто не приходило в голову, что этот высокомерный волшебник, всегда сильный, всегда правый, всегда доминирующий, может чувствовать что-то подобное. Поттер рассеянно моргнул, потеряв фокус, запутавшись в собственных мыслях. Почему-то после всех его приключений, после стольких попыток смерти, ему не пришло в голову, что это была чистая случайность, и хотя он считал такую халатность к магии непозволительной, не мог не понимать, что такое порой происходит.  
  
Когда он вспомнил Малфоя, истекающего кровью в луже воды перед ним по его ошибке, которая могла бы стать роковой, не приди предатель Снейп на помощь, его перекосило. Воспоминания были шокирующе неприятными, и хотя он помнил, сколько ночей после смерти директора провел, думая о том, что надо было позволить Драко умереть тогда, сейчас эта приторная жестокость уже осталась позади и свой поступок, да и свои мысли он видел отвращающими.  
  
Он произнес неизвестное заклинание, целясь во врага, и, кому бы и что он ни говорил, он понимал, насколько это опасно, когда кричал свое «сектумсемпра». Да, он раскаялся в этом сразу же, едва кровь брызнула из груди Малфоя, заливая рубашку и растворяясь в луже затопленного Миртл пола, но в тот момент, когда он пустил чары во врага, он был готов к последствиям, пусть эта готовность была лишь ошибочным расчетом, а не реалистичным представлением о собственном характере.  
  
Маркус наклонился и оставил поцелуй на его лбу, к которому Гарри инстинктивно прильнул, не задумавшись. Волшебник сделал все, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, притащил его в Мунго и бог весть какими усилиями убедил врачей помочь, не снимая маскировку, которая легко рушится, если о ней знать. Сомнений в том, что первый же осмотревший его врач ее обнаружил, не было, и Поттер задумался о том, какими рычагами давления его любовнику пришлось воспользоваться. Даже браслет все еще позвякивал на его руке – Маркус не сделал ничего, чтобы ответить на свои вопросы, лишь проследил, чтобы его жизни ничего не угрожало, при этом с трепетной тщательностью следя за соблюдением его желаний.  
  
Маркус поднял ладонь, и Гарри вжался в нее, ища подтверждение своим мыслям и облегчение, пытаясь понять произошедшее со стороны мага. Как бы то ни было, но Малфой был врагом, а Александр – любовником, и на взгляд Поттера должна была быть существенная разница между этими понятиями. Тем не менее, сейчас волшебник выглядел до пугающего уязвимо и чрезвычайно удивленно – последнему объяснение не находилось, и Гарри потерся щекой об его руку, выражая свое чуть неуверенное прощение.  
  
– Я тебя чуть не убил, - резко похолодевший тон вызвал внутри новую тревогу, и Поттер покорно кивнул, напоследок прижимаясь к теплой руке, инстинктивно ища защиты у того, кто чуть не прикончил его намного эффективнее и проще Волдеморта.  
  
\- Мне надо выбраться отсюда. Прошу тебя, - едва ли мольба бы что-то дала, и он намеревался найти силы встать и убраться отсюда, как только Маркус выйдет за дверь, вот только это означало конец всему. Независимо от того, удастся ли побег – хотя это, Гарри не таил греха, было очень маловероятно – он и Маркус больше никогда не встретятся, ведь не будет ни места, ни времени их нового свидания. Мужчина покачал головой, подписывая смертный приговор: Гарри – скорее всего, однозначно – их встречам.   
  
\- Из Мунго? Это исключено, - подтвердил тот принятое решение словами, и сердце Гарри больно ухнуло вниз, путаясь во всей этой безнадежности. Попытка оторвать тело от кушетки не принесла никакого результата, во всяком случае, положительного, зато привела к противодействию. – С ума сошел?! Лежи! – возмущенно потребовал волшебник, не рискуя прикладывать силу, но весьма настойчиво упирая руки в плечи лежащего мага. Этого, к сожалению, хватило с учетом состояния последнего, и Гарри задумался о своей беспомощности уже в который раз. Понимая, что решить проблему напрямик он не сможет, Поттер решился на то, чего никогда бы не сделал в другой ситуации, но сейчас все располагало к такому решению, как к единственно верному, и как бы он ни старался найти в себе моральные силы, чтобы отвергнуть его, это не получалось.  
  
\- Решил меня добить? – медленно и с расстановкой поинтересовался он, глядя на Маркуса искренне затравленно. Заметив краем внимания, как маг сжал челюсти, впиваясь в него потемневшим взглядом, Гарри понял, что достиг желаемого результата: фраза задела того намного больше, чем он старался показать. Это вызвало прилив раскаяния, Поттер сдавленно вдохнул, справляясь с саднящим ощущением в груди – он был мерзок самому себе, используя чувство вины, абсолютно искреннее и явно сильное. – Именно это ты делаешь сейчас.   
  
Казалось бы, после всего он не должен испытывать и толики раскаяния за такую манипуляцию, но ему уже хотелось извиняться за сказанное, заверяя, что это абсолютная ложь, плюнув на последствия, на Волдеморта и на свою скорую гибель. Маркус выглядел так, словно его ударили под дых неожиданно и с недюжинной силой, но в какой-то момент понимающе улыбнулся, возвращая своему лицу то самое невыносимо отравляющее все вокруг выражение собственного превосходства.  
  
\- Все же грязнокровка, - произнеся это, волшебник покачал головой, думая, что все понял, он выглядел немного удрученно, словно всерьез сожалея об этом нелицеприятном факте – во всяком случае, именно так объяснил себе Гарри это выражение лица.  
  
\- Видишь, нет смысла меня спасать, - он не отрицал и не подтверждал, не произносил ни слова лжи, надеясь, в глубине души, что волшебник не захочет вызывать сюда отряд авроров ради одного незарегистрированного маглорожденного и – Мерлин ему свидетель, об этом Гарри не хотел даже думать – просто уйдет.   
  
\- Ты словно неразумное дитя, боящееся темноты, Александр, - чересчур нежно с учетом ситуации заметил маг, гладя тыльной стороной ладони щеку и висок юноши, оставляя легкий след тепла, словно ветерком гуляющий по коже. – Тебе здесь ничего не грозит. Даже будь ты маглом, не грозило бы, поверь: я могу защитить тебя, - рука Гарри непроизвольно потянулась к своим очкам, отсутствие которых не стало привычным за те три вылазки, что он предпринял. Постаравшись сделать это непринужденно, он потер переносицу, но брови все же нахмурились, отражая его переживания, в ответ на что Маркус взял в руку его ладонь. – Ты был без сознания меньше часа, чары будут держаться еще очень долго.   
  
Гарри знал: если что-то пойдет не так, если маскировку снимут или она спадет сама, его мгновенно передадут Волдеморту, но, что хуже, Маркуса отдадут вместе с ним, и Гарри сильно сомневался, что Темному Лорду будет дело до того, что мужчина понятия не имел, кого притащил в больницу. Страх уже за Маркуса кольнул в груди, и Поттер интенсивно покачал головой.  
  
\- Я должен выбраться. Мне надо, - повторил юноша еще раз, не слишком веря в то, что его слова помогут или могут помочь хоть сколько-то. Усталость накатила с новой силой, забирая страх перед собственной смертью и желание бороться, и Гарри прикрыл глаза, задаваясь лишь одним вопросом: почему опять он? Справедливо размышляя о том, что ему приключений в жизни хватило бы уже с избытком лет на сто, он осознавал, что просто хотел бы не проснуться. Умереть в том переулке было бы всего лишь смертельной случайностью, и не более, и как бы он ни пытался найти в себе моральные силы устыдиться таких мыслей, стыда не было – юноша просто слишком устал, чтобы это чувствовать.  
  
\- Александр… - Маркус снова слегка потянул вверх его веко, заставляя приоткрыть глаза. Гарри насупился – даже сейчас его не оставляли в покое, не давали просто отдохнуть – но сразу же встрепенулся: как бы то ни было, а Маркус должен убраться отсюда до прихода людей Волдеморта, до того, как его, Гарри, раскроют, и это понимание стало единственным мотивом держать глаза открытыми и оставаться в сознании. – Есть два варианта дальнейших событий, - заговорил Маркус, когда смог привлечь внимание Гарри и убедился в этом. – Во-первых, сейчас я позову целителя, он осмотрит тебя, а после я тебя заберу. Никто не будет снимать с тебя чары личины или спрашивать о твоем имени – поверь, - упрямо покачав головой, Поттер вызвал у мага теплую улыбку.  
  
\- Нет, давай второй, - уцепился юноша за свою последнюю возможность выбраться отсюда без того, чтобы раскрыть свою личность, ни на гран не веря в возможности и желания Маркуса.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я стреножу тебя и отдам врачам в изолятор, - Маркус демонстративно начал подниматься, очевидно демонстрируя, что принял решение, и Гарри, хотя и не собирался поддаваться на это, резко впился пальцами в его руку, планируя принять тот первый вариант, к которому волшебник склонял его слишком активно.  
  
\- Не играй со мной, - он даже разжал пальцы от удивления, что произнес это вместо стандартной сдачи на чужую милость, понимая, что озвучил сокровенное желание. К удивлению, маг не отмахнулся, а лишь нахмурился, наклоняясь к нему.  
  
\- Один осмотр. Десять минут и нас тут не будет, - пообещав это тихо, на грани слышимости, он погладил парня по острой скуле. – Ты останешься со мной, Александр?   
  
Кожу обдало мурашками удовольствия, Гарри почувствовал, как их покалывание распространяется за ухом и по шее, жмурясь – даже сейчас, находясь на грани отчаяния он все еще ощущал прикосновения Маркуса донельзя приятными.  
  
\- О чем ты? – теряясь в помрачающих разум ощущениях, отдающихся болью при малейшем движении, переспросил Поттер с некоторым трудом.  
  
\- Не сбежишь от меня, едва мы выйдем? – бесконечные вопросы уже ощущались слишком выматывающими, юноша сжал губы, не желая снова отвечать на это, снова играть в это, он помотал головой не в ответе, но в отказе от него. – Прости.   
  
От неожиданности, Гарри распахнул глаза, что отозвалось сильной болью в висках – Маркус попросил прощения, причем с достаточно виноватым видом. Желание саркастично спросить «за что?» в мгновение смешалось с искренним интересом, впрочем, попытка убийства, видимо, оказалась весомым поводом даже для кого-то практически бессовестного.  
  
\- За все, - пояснил волшебник, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, от чего парень невольно вцепился взглядом в браслет, который должен защищать его мысли. – Я все еще эмпат, а твоя растерянность ощутима. За вопросы, я понимаю, тебе сейчас не до них. За больницу, которую ты считаешь опасной. И за вред, который я не хотел причинять, - от таких объяснений на душе стало нестерпимо легко, а нахлынувшее разом чувство спокойствия совсем не вязалось с ситуацией.  
  
\- Не лезь мне в голову, - грубовато попросил Гарри, списав это на воздействие многократно и бесперебойно проклинаемой сейчас эмпатии – он не хотел принимать спокойствие за собственную абсолютно неадекватную и несоразмерную реакцию.  
  
\- Мне сложно не чувствовать тебя, - интимный шепот не соответствовал больничной атмосфере, как и полученная мужчиной от молодого любовника взамен на это признание улыбка.  
  
\- Чувствуй на здоровье, только не воздействуй, - перефразировал Поттер, протягивая уже почти послушную руку к замершему истуканом в напряжении волшебнику, и тот сразу же перехватил ее своими теплыми ладонями.  
  
\- И в мыслях не было, - почти клятвенно пробормотал маг, сжимая кисть Поттера в руках, и недовольно хмурясь. – Ты совсем ледяной, - Гарри мигом помотал головой и поморщился от тупой гулкой боли, зашевелившейся в черепе.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Прошу тебя, давай просто уйдем? – уже игнорируя то, что он звучит абсолютно жалко, взмолился юноша. Злость на Маркуса за вспышку гнева почему-то рассеялась, не вызывая дальнейших сожалений, и юноше хотелось лишь забыть всю эту ситуацию с Мунго как страшный сон – хотелось просто выбраться из очередной передряги.  
  
\- Десять минут, - погладив парня ладонями по щекам, он окончательно отстранился и отошел от кушетки, к удивлению Гарри не покидая комнату, а лишь стукнув по жужжащему, напоминающему вредноскопы Грюма или Дамблдора артефакту, который не был примечен Поттером раньше, но упрямо стоял на небольшом столике, лишь слегка покачнувшись от удара мага.   
  
\- А что это? – вытянув шею, молодой маг попытался получше рассмотреть происходящее, на что Маркус весело фыркнул.  
  
\- Вижу, тебе уже лучше, - с улыбкой заметил он, возвращаясь к постели и подхватывая плед, по ощущениям Гарри, из воздуха. Теплая чуть колющаяся ткань приятно легла поверх него, явно снабженная согревающими чарами, и Гарри блаженно зажмурился: он даже не понимал, насколько сильно холод сковывал его тело, пока тепло не начало проникать сквозь кожу со всех сторон. Высокие подушки помогали оглядываться по сторонам, поддерживая все еще любопытного мага, и теперь, согревшись, он завертел головой во все стороны. Дрожь освобождения от внутреннего мороза периодически пробегала по телу, встряхивая его, и в какой-то момент Маркус поправил сползший от этого плед быстрым и точным движением. Несмотря на некоторую механистичность, Поттер ощутил, как ладонь едва заметно задерживается на его плече, прижимая согретую ткань, и это заставило его оцепенеть на пару секунд.  
  
В дверь постучали, и это развеяло морок, заменяя его несказанным удивлением: в больницах врач, идущий на вызов, обычно не стучал в палату, и это понимание странно тревожило находящегося на взводе Поттера. Он ожидал ловушки, ожидал потенциальной угрозы, и оттого видел ее в каждом знаке, считая его недобрым.  
  
\- Войдите, - откликнулся Маркус абсолютно ледяным тоном, от чего Гарри вздрогнул: в одном слове было столько необъяснимой ярости, что он отпрянул от волшебника слишком очевидно, чтобы это осталось незамеченным.   
  
\- Добрый день! – не слишком высокий мужчина средних лет приоткрыл дверь, проскальзывая в палату, раскланиваясь так, словно пришел на прием к королеве. Нервозным жестом поправив очки, он устремил взгляд на Гарри, и тот, наконец, узнал в нем целителя, которого видел уже больше года назад, когда приходил навещать мистера Уизли с его семьей.  
  
\- Здравствуйте! – улыбнулся юноша немного скованно, но со значительным облегчением, весьма глупым и неправомерным. Он понимал, что волшебник все равно сдаст его, если он будет узнан, но все равно симпатизировал целителю, и одно это значительно уменьшило общее напряжение. Тем не менее, сегодня мужчина был слишком странным, чтобы ему симпатизировать: продолжая кивать на манер китайского болванчика, он остался у дверей.  
  
\- Это целитель Сметвик, - процедил Маркус сквозь зубы с неописуемой враждебностью, и Гарри резко списал все на личную антипатию: он понятия не имел, кто такой Маркус, но целитель обязан был знать, иначе просьбы о сохранении секретности бы не сработали, а значит, их личная неприязнь могла иметь место и влиять на поведение. Целитель изучал Гарри так испуганно и напряженно, что тот подтянул плед повыше, невольно выставляя его как защиту.  
  
\- Так плохи мои дела? – уточил он, не совсем сумев скрыть дрожь в голосе. Лицо целителя действительно располагало к таким выводам, хотя сейчас юноша списывал все на их с любовником разборки. Поймав удивленный и уже не настолько гневный взгляд Маркуса, он улыбнулся ему кончиками губ, давая понять, что лишь шутит.  
  
\- Вы не хотите начать осмотр, целитель? – оторвавшись от созерцания неискренней улыбки, елейно поторопил колдун таким тоном, что вместе со Сметвиком отпрянул и Поттер. Укоризненно посмотрев на любовника, юноша легонько ткнул его в бедро, до которого достал рукой, услышав раздавшийся в этот момент заполошно-испуганный вздох целителя, приближающегося к нему. Тем не менее, никаких комментариев не последовало.  
  
Певучие катрены заклинаний напоминали о Больничном крыле Хогвартса, и Гарри откинулся на подушки, чуть расслабляясь под неусыпным пристальным взглядом Маркуса, чувствуя себя удивительно спокойно под его присмотром. Голос Сметвика странно срывался, временами переходя в какое-то испуганное блеяние, и это начинало по-настоящему смущать. Наконец, его голос и звон чар затихли, и в комнате воцарилась тишина, весьма далекая от комфортной, напоминающая парню о той тягучей пустоте нескольких секунд запомненного им состояния, которое он бы охарактеризовал как смерть.  
  
\- Ну? – волшебник лишь перенес вес с ноги на ногу, но Сметвик уже оказался в двух шагах от постели юноши, напугав последнего непомерно: Гарри инстинктивно дернулся к отсутствующей палочке на бедре, и установилась немая пауза.   
  
\- П-помощь была оказана своевременно, - заговорил лекарь сухо, позволив себе судорожно сглотнуть. – Угрозы для жизни уже нет, однако возможны некоторые кратковременные последствия в ближайшие сутки.   
  
\- Нам можно уйти? – от такого вопроса старшего мага целитель слишком растерянно заморгал, демонстрируя некоторое непонимание, и Гарри инстинктивно отодвинулся от него подальше, под защиту Маркуса – сейчас без палочки он не мог ничего, а целитель действительно пугал его своим полубезумным поведением: любовник был груб, но не делал ничего настолько пугающего.  
  
\- Я не могу указывать Вам… - проблеял Сметвик дрожащим голосом.  
  
\- Он хочет уйти, - рявкнул волшебник, прерывая этот бесполезный ответ, словно не желая слышать его завершения. – Это риск, если я заберу его? Можно ли его аппарировать, нужны ли зелья, чары? На какие симптомы обращать внимание? – Гиппократ пару раз перевел взгляд на Гарри, от чего тот ежился как от угрозы, и вернул все внимание обратно к Маркусу.  
  
\- Никакого риска. Можно аппарировать, перемещаться камином или портключом, никаких специальных зелий или чар не требуется, но желательно присматривать за пострадавшим сегодня – возможны краткие эпизоды потери сознания, судороги, тревожное состояние. Аппарировать самому или применять опасные чары нельзя, хотя истощения нет. В случае обморока в процессе самостоятельной аппарации его расщепит. К завтрашнему дню симптомов быть не должно, а скорее всего уже к этому вечеру, - завершив отчет уже нормальным тоном, словно разобравшись с внутренними демонами, Сметвик выглядел почти нормальным, но настороженного Поттера это ничуть не убедило.   
  
\- Это все, - проинформировал Маркус лаконично безразличным тоном, и лекарь, как показалось Гарри, перевел дух.   
  
\- В таком случае - всего доброго, - он бросил беглый взгляд на Поттера, словно порываясь сказать что-то. – Выздоравливайте! – формальная дежурная улыбка пересекла его лицо в абсолютно неестественной манере, он развернулся и направился к прикрытой двери.  
  
\- Спасибо Вам! – воскликнул Поттер ему вслед, заслужив брошенный через плечо пораженный взгляд.  
  
\- Это моя работа, - точно так же как и на входе, целитель проскользнул в довольно узкую щель, и прикрыл дверь за собой, оставляя в голове Гарри сотни вопросов и подозрений. Как бы то ни было, он все еще оставался Александром, а значит, вероятность того, что Волдеморт окажется здесь, была минимальна.  
  
\- Ну что, не так страшно? – с усмешкой обратился к юноше Маркус значительно потеплевшим тоном, встрепав одной рукой его волосы, которые и так уже, наверняка, напоминали воронье гнездо торчащими во все стороны словно перья жесткими прядями.  
  
\- Шутишь, что ли? – пораженно уставился на него Гарри, и сам значительно повеселев: теперь, судя по всему, они могли уйти, а все риски остались позади, что радовало безмерно. – Теперь у меня еще один повод бояться Мунго…   
  
\- О чем ты? – голос звучал искренне недоуменно, от чего юноша развеселился еще больше. В непонимающем сути разговора Маркусе была какая-то особая прелесть, появляющаяся в реальном мире слишком редко, чтобы упускать такой шанс, но потеплевший взгляд почти черных глаз поощрял к честному ответу.  
  
\- Он жуткий, - пояснил Гарри коротко, но видя продолжающееся непонимание, смешанное с огромным удивлением, растаял, и выразился конкретнее. – Он очень странный, и ведет себя как псих. Мне было жутко, - поняв, что ему сказали, Маркус оторопело хохотнул, что произвело на юношу абсолютно неизгладимое впечатление в силу несочетаемости мужчины и оторопелости как таковой.   
  
\- Я чуть не убил тебя, он лечил. Но жуткий он? – с нескрываемым весельем в голосе уточнил он, активно жестикулируя руками, чего обычно за ним не замечалось. Он поднес ладонь ко лбу юноши, словно желая проверить температуру старым магловским методом.   
  
\- Понимаю, как странно это звучит, но не беру своих слов обратно. Спиши это на шок, - усмехнулся Поттер, вжимаясь в подставленную для ласки ладонь, смелея окончательно. – А теперь забери меня из этого страшного места… - с долей комизма в голосе попросил он.  
  
\- От этого страшного-страшного врача? – ухмыляясь, продолжил издевку Маркус, ловко увернувшись от лениво-усталого тычка в ребра. – Что не так с твоим инстинктом самосохранения? – слушая насмешки, приходящиеся вполне по вкусу, Гарри выпутался из пледа, складывая его на подушки, и свесил ноги с кушетки, мгновенно подхваченный мужчиной за пояс. От близкой дистанции по телу прошла приятная дрожь.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - напомнил он слова врача-психа, которого определенно стоило бояться, кто бы и что ни говорил. Вопрос пришел в голову, ненароком срываясь на язык, не остановленный и не облеченный в удобоваримую по мнению юноши форму - то, что беспокоило с момента пробуждения, с момента понимания, не хотело уходить просто так. – Ты считаешь это адекватным наказанием?  
  
Волшебник вздрогнул, но не отпрянул, поднимая Гарри за талию, придерживая его, пока тот восстанавливал чувство равновесие и привыкал к вертикальному положению.  
  
\- Я хотел напугать тебя, чтобы ты больше никогда не посмел сделать ничего подобного, но никак не навредить, - покаянно произнес он с размеренной медлительностью, явно задумываясь над каждым словом. – В следующий раз… - от возмущения Поттер сильно клацнул зубами, сцепив челюсти слишком резко и выпрямился, несмотря на слабость.   
  
\- Не будет следующего раза… - ледяным тоном проинформировал он так, словно это зависело от него. Нестерпимо хотелось получить свою палочку, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля.  
  
\- Да. Да, его не будет, - в этом заверении не было слышно сомнений, и поверить в них хотелось до невозможности сильно. Гарри закусил губу, не уверенный в том, что может произнести. – Я буду держать свою магию лучше.  
  
Терпкое разочарование неприятно осело на языке, и Гарри не сдержался, глухо фыркнув, поражаясь горечи, звучащей для него в этом простом звуке.  
  
\- Дело не в магии, - прошептал он, отчаиваясь донести до волшебника истинную причину той обиды, что сейчас кипела внутри с возрастающей силой. Видя искреннее недоумение, он теперь не получал от него удовольствия, но был даже рад возможности объяснить. – За три дня ты душил меня, угрожал мне, ставил мне синяки, и вот это вот, - он обвел слабым взмахом руки продолговатую палату, - это все лишь случайно достигнутое последствие твоего привычного поведения.   
  
Протяжная тишина легла после этого монолога тяжелым осадком, напитывая комнату атмосферой какой-то странной надрывности, и Гарри уже практически пожалел, что открыл рот на эту тему, а не подождал вечера и не убрался мирно восвояси, но волшебник пальцами поднял его за подбородок, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на губах.  
  
\- Обещаю, что постараюсь быть мягче, мой юный Мордред, - неожиданная проникновенность его интонаций завораживала, и Гарри замер, подчиняясь собственным желанием, смешанным в общий огромный клубок – в желание остаться рядом. Едва парень быстро и смущенно кивнул, пряча взгляд, Маркус обхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе плотнее. – Я аппарирую осторожно, но сейчас тебе может стать плохо от этого. Готов? – напоминание о собственном состоянии неприятно прошлось внутри, но то, что они убирались из больницы, неимоверно радовало.  
  
\- Тут, наверное, барьер… - предположение исчезло в эхе громкого хлопка.  
  
Гарри не сразу понял, где они появились. Пространство стягивалось вокруг как чулок, мешая видеть и чувствовать, липло к нему словно паутина, не давая нормально двигаться, делая беспомощным и слабым. Комната виделась ему словно через сетку, не желая складываться воедино, мозаика общей картины рассыпалась, разграниченная на много маленьких кусочков.  
  
\- Осторожнее, - Маркус был первым, что сложилось из разрозненных элементов в единое целое, когда мир начал приходить в себя. Его горячее дыхание мазнуло по виску и уху, и Гарри ориентировался больше по этому движению воздуха, чем по картине, которую лишь пытались собрать усталые глаза. Сильная рука сомкнулась на талии, а вторая ладонь сжала бедро, и волшебник легко поднял юношу, разрывая его контакт с полом, и тот еще не успел почувствовать утраченную опору, как уже сидел на мягком пружинистом матрасе. Маг нырнул вниз, опускаясь перед ним на колени, и парень невольно затаил дыхание, поняв, что происходит.   
  
Пальцы волшебника пробежались по шнуркам, он развязал их и ослабил шнуровку, чтобы быстро и без особых усилий стянуть кроссовок с правой ноги. Салатовый пастельный оттенок магловской обуви Гарри был слишком светлым для ношения посреди леса, так что кроссовки ничуть не пострадали за время вынужденных странствий, ни разу не надетые до сегодняшнего дня.   
  
\- Ложись, - сделал попытку заставить его очнуться Маркус, беря под локти и легким давлением оттесняя от края кровати, ближе к центру и подушкам.   
  
\- Я в порядке, - отмахнувшись от попытки себя уложить, Гарри распахнул глаза пошире, озираясь, не собираясь поддаваться одолевающей его слабости. Усталости, как таковой, не было, лишь тело было непомерно тяжелым, непослушным и казалось слишком большим, но при этом разум занимали разнообразные, не самые приятные мысли. Вспомнив, что Сметвик говорил про тревожность, юноша счел, что это она и есть, ведь как еще назвать тягуче беспокойные цепочки ассоциаций, возникающих при каждом движении, взгляде, и мысли? Его словно током било даже при простом повороте головы, что было абсолютно не характерно для него в усталом состоянии.  
  
Полосатый разнотонный красный ковер с тонкими белыми прожилками, безупречно ровно застеленный по всему полу, сейчас вызывал странное чувство угрозы. Постельное белье и прикроватная лавка были покрыты одинаковыми крючковатыми узорами, и Гарри не понимал, с чем они ассоциируются, но чувство было точно неприятным. Руки поплотнее взялись за плечи Маркуса, и он не заметил, как сжал их.  
  
\- Что такое? – юноша покачал головой, вспоминая какие-то непонятные присоски, запомненные из уроков по Уходу за магическими существами, даже неизвестно кому принадлежащие, и соплохвостов Хагрида. Устало откинувшись на пружинящую кровать, Гарри почувствовал легкую качку, пока матрас колебался по инерции, и слегка расслабился: светло-бежевый, похожий на больничный, потолок не навевал никаких лишних мыслей - возможно, все же, это самый спокойный цвет. Глянув на окно, он тут же отметил тот же повторяющийся узор на шторах и поморщился – навязчивость идеи абсолютно не симпатизировала ему самому, но и сделать с ней он ничего не мог. – Александр, что тебя беспокоит?  
  
\- Да эти насекомые, - честно, хотя огорченно, признал Гарри, не видя смысла хитрить. Стоило прикрыть глаза и отвернуться. Разумом он понимал, что на шторах, да и на постели изображены отнюдь не насекомые, но что-то побуждало его думать об этом, визуализируя присоски и шипы. Картина в голове прогрессировала, собираясь в побоище гусениц, и юноша зажмурился, с усилием потерев глаза.  
  
\- Насекомые… - несколько растерянно повторил Маркус, и зашевелился. – Открой глаза, - послушавшись вопреки логике, Гарри первым делом взглянул на раздражающий узор, которого, к удивлению, не оказалось. Кремовые шторы и постель, да и светлобежевая лавка – все это теперь было девственно однотонным. – Все? Или я что-то пропустил?  
  
Произошедшее доходило до разума слишком медленно, и юноша еще несколько секунд молча пялился на стертые узоры, понимая, что его безумие абсолютно удовлетворено. Смех медленно, но верно начинал клокотать внутри, срываясь с губ надрывно и скрипуче.  
  
\- Ты ненормальный, - с присвистом восхищения выдохнул он: такая трансфигурация не была предельно сложной, но смена цвета предмета все же требовала приличного количество сил, особенно если предмет был достаточно большим, а воспринимаемая площадь цвета значительной. Изменить узор большого количества ткани считалось серьезной работой для волшебника и то, что кто-то сделал это лишь затем, чтобы ему не мерещились гусеницы, абсолютно обескураживало.   
  
Больше ничто не мешало осматриваться, и Гарри пробежался взглядом по остальной части номера, где остро и ярко, как пятна клумб на газоне, пестрели красные кресла, добавляя цвет в пастельные оттенки комнаты.  
  
\- Не мне, знаешь ли, мерещатся жуки в схематичных рисунках веток, - Гарри едва начал искренне улыбаться, но именно в этот момент закончил обзор видимой ему части номера, натыкаясь на большое зеркало. Он вздрогнул, разглядев себя в нем, и рука невольно дернулось к лицу, которое сейчас даже спрятанное под личиной выглядело хуже и мертвее оригинала.   
  
Из прячущегося в тени номера стекла на него смотрел перепуганный зомби с бледно-серой кожей и небольшими потемнениями под глазами, которые, наверное, могли бы назваться синяками, если бы не были того же пепельно серого, чуть более тяжелого цвета.  
  
\- Ох… - выдохнул он, прикрывая лицо и опускаясь обратно в лежачее положение. Отвернуться от безупречного как всегда Маркуса хотелось просто нестерпимо, собственное лицо словно отпечаталось в голове – бледное, осунувшееся, искривленное.   
  
\- Нет, - волшебник, похоже, снова видел его насквозь, это смущало и обескураживало, заставляя в досаде отстраняться. – Нет, Александр, - пальцы требовательно обхватили его челюсть, разворачивая обратно, заставляя замереть лицом к лицу. – Не смей, ты прекрасен, - заверение было произнесено так значимо, что оставляло осадок, несмотря на недоверие, вот только Гарри не был слепцом – не в этом облике.  
  
\- Да уж, - саркастично кивнул он, словно соглашаясь. Кремовое, лишенное гусениц или веток покрывало смялось под рукой, когда он перенес на нее свой вес, отползая к подушкам. Не хотелось смотреть в сторону зеркала, а демонстрировать свое состояние Маркусу - и подавно. Ладони мужчины легко погладили его сзади по плечам и по шее.  
  
\- Александр? – Гарри молчал, глядя перед собой, не желая уточнять, чего от него хочет волшебник – всего за сегодняшний день было уже слишком много, и усталость вкупе с болезненным перевозбуждением давала о себе знать. – Александр, пожалуйста, сядь в кресло, - просьба оказалась неожиданной и оттого действенной, Гарри провел носом по гладкой поплиновой поверхности, и поднялся на чуть ослабших, подгибающихся руках, вот только Маркус сразу подхватил его под живот, беря на себя часть его веса.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - очередное заверение было не слишком правдоподобным: руки дрожали, несмотря на помощь волшебника, который уже усадил его на кровать и, похоже, собрался просто поднять, чтобы перенести в кресло, не дожидаясь, когда он встанет сам.  
  
\- Если станет неудобно или больно, сразу скажи, - от такой просьбы, озвученной магом, который чуть не убил его меньше пары часов назад, юноша невольно дрогнул, даже прекращая прятать лицо.  
  
\- Ты пугаешь меня, - Маркус лишь мило улыбнулся ему, мгновенно протягивая руку, с явным наслаждением дотрагиваясь до лица, которое тот сейчас не отворачивал. Задумчивый вид мужчины беспокоил наравне со странной просьбой, но он явно был слишком занят своими мыслями. Очнувшись, он пару раз моргнул, словно приходя в себя, и помог Гарри подняться с кровати.  
  
\- Ты не слишком хорошо себя чувствуешь. Если устанешь сидеть, скажи, - распорядился он тихо. Гарри слегка задел чайный столик и обрушился в кресло с несвойственной ему неуклюжестью, но к счастью столик был круглым, а кресло – мягким, поэтому он практически не заметил результатов своих телодвижений. Спинка кресла оказалась слишком низкой, чтобы Гарри мог облокотиться на нее полностью и расслабиться, но упереться в нее поясницей получилось. Крутя головой по сторонам, он пытался понять, чего Маркус хочет от него и чего ради вытащил из постели, тепло и удобство которой были непомерно заманчивы. – Расслабься, - волшебник обнаружился ровно за спиной юноши, и тот напрягся в противовес приказу. Как бы то ни было, Маркус не был безопасным и не вызывал доверия, так что его нахождение за спиной оказалось малоприятным. – Александр, если тебе будет неприятно, верну в постель и не буду трогать до вечера, - теплые ладони легли на плечи и поднялись вверх, доходя до шеи и оставаясь около нее, согревая кожу. Тепло было настолько ярким, что у Гарри не было сомнений – маг однозначно использовал слабые согревающие. От интенсивности этого тепла, даже жара, юноша откинул голову назад, с удивлением осознавая, что маг стоит к нему вплотную, поддерживая спину и голову, позволяя использовать себя вместо спинки кресла.  
  
\- Объясни мне. Это меня нервирует, - попросил Поттер как мог спокойно, не слишком ожидая, что его желание будет удовлетворено, ведь раньше за Маркусом тенденции удовлетворять его просьбы замечено не было.  
  
\- Массаж, - тихо фыркнув, пояснил волшебник свои действия. – Всего лишь массаж. Не зажимайся, - осторожно сдавив мышцу рядом с шеей, мужчина начал разминать ее, прокатываясь по ней большим пальцем, лишь слегка усиливая давление. Сейчас тело было каким-то чужим, а мышцы непослушно холодными и слишком жесткими, а от прикосновений Гарри испытал сдвоенное чувство экстаза и легкой боли.  
  
\- Боже… - вырвалось у юноши, едва Маркус сдвинул руки чуть дальше от шеи, в сторону плеч, повторяя ритмичное движение на новом месте. По шее и спине Поттера прошлись мурашки, но это даже близко не напоминало болезненный неприятный озноб. Скользя по линии плеч все дальше к суставам, волшебник немного резким движением вернулся обратно к шее, усиливая зажим, и Гарри, чуть вздрогнув от неожиданности, лишь повторил. – Боже…  
  
\- Ну что? Ради этого потерпишь кресло? – весело поинтересовался Маркус, и Поттер вяло кивнул, не в силах дать иной ответ. Волшебник немного опустил большие пальцы, синхронно обрисовывая окружности обеими руками, и Гарри слегка ссутулился, чувствуя, как расслабляется напряженная с момента пробуждения спина. – Александр?   
  
\- Ммм? – на большее, чем замычать с вопросительной интонацией, Поттера уже не хватало, слабость растекалась от плеч по всему телу, пробираясь в голову мурашками и приятным теплом. Не прошло и минуты, а Маркус уже выбил из его головы большинство страхов и практически все напряжение.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, если что-то будет не так… Я… Это не та сфера, в которой у меня большой опыт, - это признание вызвало в голове слишком много вопросов, чтобы «Александр» мог остаться безразличным. Мужчина был хорош, слишком хорош, чтобы не иметь раньше отношений хотя бы на несколько встреч, а массаж, насколько Гарри представлял, не был настолько редкой практикой. Да и использовать массаж для соблазнения было бы быстрым и удобным решением и прекрасным дополнением к облику и иным навыкам мужчины. Кроме того, Поттер был практически абсолютно уверен, что будь этот опыт хотя бы мало-мальски достаточным, мужчина не стал бы так комментировать свои действия, а единственной причиной, по которой отсутствие такового могло иметь место, юноша небезосновательно считал нежелание его получать.  
  
\- Раньше не приходилось искупать вину перед любовниками за попытку убийства таким образом? – отринув сонливость поинтересовался он, стремясь не показывать, насколько его разморило за пару минут.   
  
\- Нет. Никогда не искупал вину, - на мгновение остановившись, Маркус продолжил двигаться, перейдя на шею и такими же круговыми движениями разминая ее по бокам, понемногу, едва заметно, сдвигаясь вверх, и голова Поттера вскоре безвольно повисла, наклоняясь вперед. Чудовищная слабость и абсолютное спокойствие не позволяли двигать ей, несмотря на неудобный угол, но Маркус, словно ощутив это затруднение, подставил одну ладонь под его лоб, поддерживая его, а его вторая ладонь напряженно прошлась сзади по шее, доходя до черепа. От этого движения у Гарри создалось чувство, словно жар влился прямо ему в голову.   
  
Слабость вертелась внутри, отдаваясь легким головокружением, и на секунду он успел ощутить состояние невесомости. Чувство не было неприятным, скорее наоборот, тело потеплело и впервые со сцены в переулке ощущалось живым. Облокотившись на руку Маркуса почти полностью, он окончательно расслабил плечи, и руки плетьми повисли вниз.  
  
Август выдался не слишком теплым, и юноша так скучал по спокойствию и теплу, что даже не мог выбрать из этих двух отсутствующих зол что-то одно. Пальцы мага игриво зарылись в волосы, едва касаясь кожи, перебирая торчащие прядки, и волшебное тепло от его прикосновений укутывало Гарри всего. Свет раздражал глаза, и юноша прикрыл их, уже осознавая, что проваливается в дрему. По идее, он должен был съехать вниз, подчиняясь земному притяжению, но волшебник очень вовремя перехватил его рукой поперек груди и последним, что ощутил Гарри перед засыпанием, было чувство устойчивости и защищенности.  
  
Стоило ли удивляться, что и пробуждение сопровождалось схожими эмоциями?  
  
Слабый свет прикасался к векам, и Гарри с трудом разлепил их, не понимая, каким образом свет попал в затемненную палатку. Пару раз он умудрялся заснуть у костра, но это было настолько неудобно и болезненно, что перепутать ощущения было абсолютно невозможно. Сфокусировав взгляд, он мгновенно понял, что находится не в своем временном убежище, а нахлынувшие воспоминания не заставили себя ждать. Очевидно резковатый вдох удивления был достаточно громким, и мужчина, чье плечо он использовал вместо подушки, распахнул свои шоколадные глаза, а его губы сразу же растянулись в довольной улыбке. Взгляд прогулялся по лицу Гарри, критично осматривая его, и мужчина, не сдержавшись, поднял руку с тем, чтобы погладить выступающую скулу.  
  
\- Ты позволил мне уснуть, - чуть укоризненно пробормотал Поттер, чувствуя себя, действительно, просто прекрасно. Именно сон был ему так необходим, но абсолютно невозможен до того, как его усадили в кресло и сделали с ним все эти страшные непонятные вещи. Юноша улыбнулся собственным мыслям, а когда взгляд упал на благородно красное кресло, легкий румянец залил его лицо.  
  
\- Прекрасен, - произнес как-то слишком осмысленно Маркус, сжимая подушечками пальцев покрытую жаром смущения щеку. Впрочем, довольно быстро прервав свои действия, мужчина выглядел не менее смущенным и дезориентированным, чем его молодой любовник. – Не то, чтобы ты спрашивал моего позволения, - усмехнулся он, а улыбка снова стала не нежной, а игриво-коварной.  
  
\- Только не принимай это на свой счет, - с доброй насмешкой поддержал игру Гарри – волшебник выглядел слишком довольным, польщенным и забавляющимся, чтобы он промолчал. – Это не комплимент твоему массажу, а последствия попытки меня убить, - улыбка мужчины, кажется, стала еще шире, и на щеках едва заметно проявились симпатичные ямочки, а Гарри с такого расстояния мог разглядеть каждую счастливую морщинку вокруг глаз.   
  
\- Как скажешь, Александр, - с невиданной долей сарказма продекламировал Маркус потолку так, что не закрадывалось и толики впечатления правдивости.  
  
\- Мерлин, - уткнувшись кончиком носа ему в подмышку и пряча сумасшедшую улыбку, Гарри изучал его заинтересованным и восторженным взглядом, запоминая каждую черту. Это пробуждение – первое приятное пробуждение последних недель, а, может, и лет – хотелось запомнить во всех деталях. – Я первый уснул в твоих руках от… от твоих действий?  
  
\- Первый, - нежность проскочила в голосе старшего волшебника, и он повернулся к лежащему в его объятиях Поттеру с неописуемым выражением искренности на лице. – Первый, с кем я вообще осуществлял такие действия, - признал он после секундной задумчивости, от чего в голове Гарри вспыхнули сотни вопросов: юноше хотелось знать, какие отношения связывали Маркуса с теми, кто был до него, сколько их было и, главное, лежали ли они вот так, доверчиво прижимаясь друг к другу и впитывая чужое тепло? От вопросов, разумеется, пришлось отмахнуться, что осело горечью на его языке. Чтобы хоть как-то перебить это чувство, он улыбнулся, как мог, правдоподобно.  
  
\- Говорят, первый блин комом, но это не про тебя, - от собственного притворства, чувство искренности куда-то делось, оставив ностальгический осадок, медленно, но верно принуждающий к переменам. Гарри поднялся, взъерошивая волосы не опорной рукой. – Проклятье, закат!  
  
\- Еще не совсем, но ты спал много часов, - тоже стряхнув эту невыразимую близость, Маркус поднялся с кровати, сразу вставая на ноги и беря палочку с прикроватной тумбы. Почти восемь вечера, - проинформировал он, глядя, как прерывистыми движениями перемещается по циферблату часов секундная стрелка.   
  
\- Мне надо… Прости ради Мерлина! – Гарри закопошился и, обходя кровать, скользнул взглядом по прикроватной лавке, на которой все еще не было тех самых узоров. Благодарность ощущалась странно, но он не удержался, проведя по чуть бархатистой поверхности, поражаясь, как такой лаконичный жест смог оказаться для него столь значимым. – Мне… Уже так поздно.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - кивнул волшебник, словно именно этого и ожидал, а после, перехватив наклоняющегося к кроссовкам Поттера за плечо, обвел пальцем контур его губ. Преисполненное нежности прикосновение заставило юношу замереть столбом, позволяя ласкать свое лицо, но в какой-то момент Маркус одернул руку и резко извлек палочку, от чего Гарри шарахнулся назад, и разве что не прыгнул за кровать. – Вот, - неожиданный жест не желал осознаваться: волшебник прокрутил палочку на ладони, рукоятью к Поттеру, явно предлагая ее.  
  
\- Я больше никогда не дотронусь до твоей палочки, - голос парня дрогнул от обиды, само предложение после произошедшего он находил провокационно-унизительным. – Мне пора, - ледяным тоном проговорил он, уже приметив свою палочку, лежащую рядом с часами. Маркус зарычал, беря его за плечо и чуть-чуть сжимая, впрочем, не до боли, что Гарри отметил краем сознания.  
  
\- Потрать на меня еще пять минут, - эта фраза остановила юношу намного вернее насильственных прикосновений, и он коротко кивнул, позволяя Маркусу продолжить и обещая себе, что какая бы чушь не родилась у того в голове, он выслушает его до конца, заранее начав подбирать слова для очень невежливого и экспрессивного отказа. – Как ты верно замечал несколько раз, там война, - волшебник кивнул куда-то, словно указывая за пределы комнаты. – Твоя палочка подходит для твоей магии немногим лучше, чем ветка дерева, которое видно из окна. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил с неподходящей настолько палочкой. К удивлению, моя подошла тебе, твоя магия похожа на мою, и, так уж вышло, что это моя палочка для второй личины. Возьми ее. Я могу обойтись.  
  
Выслушав всю тираду до конца, Гарри попытался осознать размах предложения, но это не выходило, а рука, невольно дрогнув, потянулась к палочке, отдернутая на ходу.   
  
\- Нет! – уже забыв свое обещание ответить грубо, он тем не менее поступил практически так. – То есть…   
  
\- Я могу обойтись, - еще раз повторил Маркус с расстановкой. – У меня есть другая палочка. Моя палочка, - инструмент все еще лежал на его ладони в приглашающем жесте. – И я достану еще одну вторую для себя, это не будет проблемой, - мысли в голове ворочались с трудом, а искренность и запал мужчины обескураживали Поттера, поэтому он выдал правду, не сильно думая о последствиях.  
  
\- У меня тоже, - он скомкано пожал плечами, отступая на шаг. – У меня есть палочка, эта тоже для… для маскировки, - признание далось удивительно легко, и именно эта легкость казалась юноше угрозой куда большей, чем сам факт признания.   
  
\- Ты не лжешь мне? – с нотками напряжения задал Маркус весьма компрометирующий в другом случае вопрос, но именно сейчас Гарри говорил кристально чистую правду.  
  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой в подтверждение своих слов.  
  
\- И она подходит тебе? – Гарри фыркнул от удивления и едва не закатил глаза, эта забота не хотела укладываться в черепной коробке, просто не вписываясь в созданную за жизнь картину мироздания. – Александр, та палочка подходит тебе?  
  
\- Да. Да, та палочка подходит мне идеально, - ответил юноша, поняв, что иначе из номера его не выпустят. – Теперь я могу обуться? – мужчина сделал пару демонстративных шагов назад, отступая от кроссовок, и сложил руки на груди, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Гарри прыгает на одной ноге, втискиваясь в обувь.   
  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Не расщепишься? – Гарри едва совладал с глупой улыбкой, но ее тень все же приклеилась к лицу, выдавая его чувства с головой.  
  
\- Прекрасно себя чувствую, лучше всех, - ничуть не солгав, Поттер отвечал, уже не скрывая своего оптимизма. Он, конечно, угадывал за такой странной заботой проснувшееся чувство вины, но все равно было в этом нечто обнадеживающее и завораживающее.   
  
Уже обувшись и взяв свою палочку в руки, юноша ощутил надвигающуюся волну отчаяния, понимая, что стоит аппарировать прочь, не назначая следующей встречи, не теша себя или любовника надеждами на то, до чего он не доживет. Видимо, эмоция отразилась на его лице, потому что Маркус шагнул вперед, кладя ладони ему на щеки.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - шепнул он прямо в губы парню, оставляя на них короткий сухой поцелуй. – Все хорошо, - эти слова словно мантра проникали в сознание, и Гарри в какой-то момент показалось, что это действие эмпатии, но настоящее спокойствие так и не пришло, поэтому мысль пришлось отмести. Прижавшись к любовнику в отчаянном жесте последней близости, Гарри обхватил его руками за пояс. – У меня есть некоторые дела в сентябре, которые я никак не могу отменить, - тихо сообщил он Гарри на ухо. – Давай встретимся в восемь вечера пятого числа у нашего кафе, это последний вечер, когда я буду свободен.  
  
Такие спокойные четкие постановки действовали умиротворяюще, но каждый раз, стоило Поттеру подумать о реальном воплощении, внутри все сворачивалось словно тугой пружиной. Маг хотел встретиться с ним, несмотря ни на что. Маг хотел снова его видеть, несмотря на то, что еще ни одно свидание не прошло у них нормально. Маг был готов возиться с ним, едва ли получая взамен хоть что-то.  
  
\- Маркус… - горло сдавило спазмом, и имя получилось неразборчивым шепотом. Пятое число было днем атаки на Министерство или следовало за ним, в любом случае, Гарри не должен был дожить до этого вечера. Чужое тепло сейчас казалось несуществующей утопией, иллюзией, мечтой, которая кончалась, не наступив.   
  
\- Александр, что такое? Если что-то не так, ты должен сказать мне, - раздались тихие как шепот Поттера увещевания, и Гарри, вжавшись напоследок в любовника, отстранился, отступая и сжимая в руке непослушную палочку.  
  
\- Прощай, - с грустной улыбкой прошептал он, сосредоточивая все внимание на перемещении и аппарируя даже без поворота, не слыша, как Маркус усмехнулся и заявил, с обещанием в голосе:  
  
\- Я достану тебя даже на том свете.  
  
  


_**Конец первой части** _


End file.
